Internada
by jezabella swan
Summary: Lujo, amor, desamor, amistad... Kagome se traslada al más lujoso de los internados en Japón pero en él no todo va a ser de color rosa. CAPÍTULO 11 NUEVO!
1. Internada

NUEVA VIDA

Kagome era una chica de pelo largo y lacio del color del carbón. Su piel era muy blanca y fina y sus ojos eran almendrados con un color marrón chocolate.

Hacía tres años que vivía en Tóquio pero para ella esos años eran como una eternidad. No le gustaba esa ciudad, la gente siempre iba de un lado para otro sin fijarse en nada y cuando ibas por la calle no conocías a nadie. En el pueblo donde se había criado era como una gran familia donde todo el mundo te conocía des de que eras pequeña y cuando ibas por la calle no tenías que preocuparte por si te atropellaba alguien. El único culpable de que ella ahora se encontrara viviendo en esa horrible y estresante ciudad era su padrastro. Un empresario de alto rango que trabajaba en unas oficinas del centro de Tóquio. Ni siquiera sabía de que eran esas empresas y tampoco le interesaba demasiado.

La chica odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el día en que ese maldito hombre pisó la entrada de su aldea para enamorar a su madre y al cabo de un año de estar manteniendo una relación a distancia con ella se la llevara a vivir a la gran ciudad.

No había conseguido llevarse bien con él no le gustaba la forma en la que la miraba. Parecía como que le molestara su presencia y encima su madre ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Era asqueroso vivir en esa casa con ese individuo.

-¡Kagome! ¿Puedes bajar un momento? Tenemos que hablar contigo.

Kagome estaba en su habitación estudiando. Pronto tendría parciales. Le vinieron ganas de decirle a su madre que no podía bajar en ese momento pero pensó que a lo mejor tenía algo importante que decirle. Ella nunca la molestaba cuando estaba estudiando.

Kagome bajó y se dirigió hacía la sala de estar donde estaban aposentados al lado de la mesa su padrastro y su madre.

-Cariño ven siéntate. Tenemos que darte una noticia.

-Mama por favor no me digas que estas embarazada. Dime lo que sea menos eso.

-Que tonta no estoy embarazada. Ya nos gustaría poder tener un hijo entre los dos pero ya somos demasiado mayores para empezar de nuevo con una criatura.

Kagome se relajó. Si algún día su madre tenía un hijo con ese… a ella seguro que la echaban de casa.

-Bueno Kagome lo que tenemos que decirte es una cosa seria por favor haz el favor de sentarte.

A Kagome ese tono aún la asustó más. No le gustaba nada la cara que había adquirido su madre. Estaba preocupada, a lo mejor por la reacción que tendría ella al enterarse de la noticia. Pero lo que le dio más mala espina fue la cara de satisfacción que tenía su padrastro.

-Mama me estas asustando… ¿seguro que está todo bien?

-Si mi amor no pasa nada solo que…

-Kagome lo que tu madre te está intentando decir es que nos…

-Perdona pero que yo sepa he bajado a hablar con mi madre no contigo.

-Oye Kagome, haz el favor de no hablarle así a tu padre.

-Mama ÉL no es mi padre. Que te quede claro. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será.

Esas peleas en casa ya eran constantes. Kagome se enganchaba con su madre cada dos por tres por culpa de ese tema.

-Esto es inaudito. No sé como dejas que tu hija me hable así.- dijo Jaken

-Cariño por favor, no te alteres. Sabes que este tema siempre le ha afectado a Kagome.

-Mama por favor, tengo que seguir estudiando. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de decirme de una vez lo que me tenías que decir?

-Si cariño. Te mandado bajar para decirte que tu… digo que Jaken le han ascendido y a partir de ahora tendrá que viajar mucho y…

-A claro como ahora va a viajar mucho pues ¿vamos a estar solas mucho más tiempo no? Tranquila mama, no las apañaremos con tu sueldo.

-No Kagome. Esta misma mañana he dejado el trabajo.

Kagome no se podía creer que su madre hubiera renunciado a su trabajo por Jaken.

-¿¡Cómo? ¡Pero si te encantaba!

-Lo sé pero a partir de ahora Jaken va a ganar el doble de lo que ahora estaba ganando así que vamos a tener muchos ingresos y…

-A claro ya lo entiendo. Si de acuerdo no voy a poner pegas.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro mama, a partir de ahora te vas a quedar en casa y te vas a ocupar tú de ella.

Isayoi, no podía acabar de decirle a su hija lo que tenía que decirle. Encima Kagome se lo estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

-No hija. Me voy con Jaken. Vamos a viajar por toda Europa y América.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras. Su madre la iba a abandonar. Se iba a ir de viaje por el mundo con el asqueroso de su marido y la iba a dejar sola en Tóquio.

-¡¿Me abandonas? ¿¡Me dejas en esta asquerosa ciudad sola? Mama no me esperaba esto de ti. Sabía que él conseguiría limpiarte la cabeza. Ya sabía yo que des de el primer momento Jaken solo quería deshacerse de mí y tú has caído en su trampa. Pensaba que mi madre era más lista pero por lo que veo no es así.

Isayoi empezó a llorar.

-Hija, ¿cómo puedes decirle esto a tu madre?

No mama esa no es la pregunta. La pregunta es ¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a tu hija? ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a tu hija a su suerte?

-Bueno ya basta Kagome. Creo que te estás pasando y como veo que así nunca vamos a llegar al kid de la cuestión pues te lo digo yo. Kagome te mandamos a un internado. Esta a las afueras de la ciudad. Tiene todo tipo de instalaciones de lujo, cafetería, gimnasio, piscinas interiores y exteriores, las habitaciones para los alumnos son bastante grandes y tienen baño propio, etc. Es un internado mixto así que te vas a sentir como si estuvieras en tu colegio. Eso sí, vas a tener que llevar uniforme pero es bastante moderno. Te vamos a dar una tarjeta de crédito que cada mes vas a tener una cifra de dinero más que suficiente para cubrir tus necesidades y caprichos todo y que el internado es todo incluido las 24 horas del día. Vas a estar genial allí.

Kagome se quedó atónita. La mandaban a un internado. Como a los niños de familia rica, esos pobres que nunca les hacen caso. Les mandan a un internado de lujo con un montón de dinero en el bolsillo para que no puedan quejarse y ala, como si no tuvieran hijos. Estupendo. Era lo único que podía decir. Ahora estaba completamente sola. Des de que había llegado a la ciudad no había conseguido hacer amigos y lo único que le quedaba era su madre y ahora ella también la había abandonado. Pero no iba a llorar haría como si no le importara. Sabía que así haría sufrir más a su madre. En esos momentos la odiaba tanto como a Jaken.

-Perfecto. Voy a estar genial allí. Ahora me voy a estudiar.

Kagome se levantó. Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta Jaken la llamó.

-Kagome, no hace falta que sigas estudiando. No vas a hacer esos exámenes. Vas a ir al internado dentro de dos días. Ya estas matriculada en él y ya no va hacer falta que vuelvas a tu antiguo instituto.

-Genial, pues me voy a hacer las maletas.

Kagome salió de la sala de estar con la cabeza baja. Se la sacaban de encima en menos que cantaba un gallo. Dentro de dos días estaría ya viviendo en ese internado. Al menos allí no tendría que aguantar a Jaken.

Subió las escaleras y sacó su petate del armario y empezó a poner su ropa en su interior.

Cuando solo tenía unas cuantas piezas de ropa guardadas paró de ponerlas. Iba a ir a un internado que tendría que llevar uniforme todo el día. Además la ropa ya estaba bastante vieja y ya que le iban a dar una tarjeta pues haría uso de ella. Se iba a enterar Jaken de lo que podía llegar a gastar. Así que solo cogió un par de conjuntos sus favoritos y unos cuantos objetos personales que pensó que allí necesitaría. Luego cogió su ordenador portátil y lo puso en la funda junto con los cargadores del móvil y del Ipod.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Cariño, puedo entrar?

Era su madre. Seguro que ahora entraba en plan madre comprensiva.

-Entra, la puerta está abierta.

Isayoi entró en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien Kagome? Yo lo siento. Quería decírtelo antes pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y luego Jaken me dijo que sería más fácil para ti si te lo decíamos al poco tiempo de tu marcha. Yo te lo habría dicho antes pero no sabía…

-Mama déjalo. Si ya me hecho a la idea. Me voy a ir a vivir a un internado de lujo mientras vosotros viajáis por el mundo. No es tan… tan malo.

Kagome no quería acabar mal esos dos días que le quedaban con su madre.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien? Antes parecías enfadada pero entristecida a la vez. Me tenías preocupada.

-No solo ha sido el impacto de saber que me iba a vivir a otro sitio y bueno que me lo dijerais con tan poco tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Sé que vas a estar bien en ese internado, ni te lo va a parecer que estas en lo que se llama un internado. Es muy moderno. Te encantará.

Isayoi se acercó a Kagome y la besó en la frente.

-¿Has puesto muy poca ropa en el petate?

-Ah, eh si porque como voy a llevar uniforme todo el día pues he pensado que era una tontería llevarme tanta ropa. Además la mayoría ya no me vale o está muy vieja.

-De acuerdo cariño pero ya sabes que si necesitas comprarte algo de ropa no repares en gasto y usa esto.

Isayoi se sacó un paquete envuelto con un lazo y se lo entregó a Kagome.

-Es tu primera tarjeta de crédito. No te de miedo gastar dinero. A partir de ahora Jaken va a ganar mucho caudal así que puedes gastar tanto como quieras. Sé que el dinero no va hacer que me perdones por dejarte sola en el internado pero al menos…

-Mama, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Tampoco es para tanto. Si dices que esta tan bien ese internado pues a lo mejor no es tan malo como podría ser…

Kagome calló no quería volverse a pelear con su madre. La veía preocupada y aunque se hirviera la sangre solo de pensar que la dejaba solo para irse con… seguía siendo su madre. Y mirándolo por el lado bueno, se iba a vivir a un internado súper lujoso con una tarjeta de crédito casi con gasto ilimitado que le estaba llamando a gritos.

-Bueno hija dejo que termines de recoger tus cosas.

El camino hacia el internado se había hecho muy largo. Era verdad de que este se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Eso ya le daba un punto de positivo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome miraba por la ventanilla del coche y solo veía campo y bosques. Todo era realmente hermoso.

Al cabo de un rato justo por delante de un pequeño grupo de arboles se empezó a ver unos edificios enormes de un color más bien anaranjado.

-Hija estamos a punto de llegar.

Isayoi llevaba todo el viaje pendiente de Kagome no quería que su hija se lo tomara a mal lo del internado.

Kagome afirmó con la cabeza. Tampoco la había oído, llevaba el Ipod a todo volumen ni siquiera oía el motor del coche.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora el coche llegó por fin al internado.

Los edificios eran enormes y había un montón de ellos por todas partes. Las plantas abundaban mucho entre edificio y edificio. La entrada para coches era increíblemente grande. El camino dirigía al coche solo hasta que llegó a una entrada.

Kagome se bajó del coche junto con su madre y Jaken. Sacaron el petate del maletero y justo cuando ella iba a cogerlo alguien fue más rápido y lo hizo por ella.

-Buenos días. Tú debes de ser la señorita Kagome. ¿Verdad? Soy Enihatoi, yo te llevaré las maletas hasta tu habitación y te enseñaré las instalaciones de la escuela. Cuando hayamos terminado te llevaré otra vez junto a tus padres que se encontraran ya hablando con el director.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras. Ese chico le había taladrado un montón de información en menos de un minuto.

-Que chico tan bien educado. – dijo Isayoi- ¿nosotros dónde debemos ir?

-Oh no señores ahora mismo va a venir el mismo director a recibiros. Con su permiso voy a enseñarle a su hija donde va a vivir a partir de ahora.

-Oh, claro ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Un gusto conocerte Enihatoi.

El chico le sonrió y se dirigió a Kagome:

-Cuando quieras nos vamos.

-A claro, si si ya me dirás tú por donde tengo que ir.

Enihatoi le sonrió y con un signo caballeroso le indicó hacía donde tenía que dirigirse.

Kagome estaba conmovida por el comportamiento de ese chico, estaba perfectamente educado.

-Eh, Enihatoi tu ¿eres estudiante en este internado?

-No, creo que con 23 años ya soy un poco mayor para estar estudiando aquí. La verdad es que si que estudié en mi momento pero ahora estoy en la universidad solo vengo los fines de semana a trabajar. Normalmente cuando viene alguien nuevo soy yo quien me encargo de llevarlo a su habitación y enseñarle…

-El internado claro.

-Yo la verdad prefiero llamarle campus. Es increíblemente grande. Durante mi época de estudios yo me lo pasé en grande aquí. No parece un colegio. Vivirás todo tipo de experiencias aquí peligrosas, amorosas, berrinches con amigas, etc.

-No sé si yo voy a vivir así…

-Ya lo creo yo que lo vas a vivir todo esto, este sitio cambia a la gente a lo verás te lo vas a pasar en grande.

Kagome se quedó pensando mientras miraba las grandes extensiones de ese sitio. Le costaba admitirlo pero la verdad es que empezaba a ver atractiva la idea de vivir en un campus como ese. Si todo era tan bonito como Enihatoi lo pintaba y tal como le habían dicho su madre y Jaken aún no le saldría mal la jugada ya que de primero perdería de visita a Jaken y después dejaría de vivir en Tóquio, esa asquerosa y estresante ciudad.

Estuvieron caminando un rato, deslizándose por los diferentes edificios hasta que llegaron a la residencia donde a partir de ese momento viviría.

-Bueno Kagome, aquí es. Esta es la residencia donde vas a vivir. Tienes suerte porque es la más nueva de las cinco que hay. El problema con ella es que para ir a la clase tendrás que caminar un poco pero es soportable.

-Aaah.

Kagome no dijo nada más. Su nueva residencia era muy grande. Era acristalada y de un tono amarillo muy claro. La entrada principal estaba rodeada de plantas y las enormes puertas que habían también eran de cristal así que des de fuera podía ver su interior. Al final de la supuesta recepción había unas escaleras realmente grandes que llevaban al piso de arriba haciendo una especie de camino arqueado, como en los castillos de princesas. Había estudiantes en la sala iban de un lado para otro o simplemente estaban allí en medio hablando con otros estudiantes de la misma residencia.

A Kagome de sopetón le entró el pánico escénico. Esa residencia estaba llena de gente que no conocía. ¿Y si no encajaba allí? ¿y si nadie quería ser su amiga?

-¿Bueno Kagome, preparada para entrar? Sé que al principio impacta mucho y se perfectamente cómo te sientes en estos momentos. Tranquila, es normal que sientas miedo delante de, digamos, tu nueva vida.

Kagome miró al chico. Así que esto él también lo había vivido y sin embargo parecía que le divertía y todo que ella también se encontrara en esa situación.

-Eh, claro vamos a entrar.

Con un gesto muy caballeroso, Enihatoi indicó a Kagome que pasara primero y así lo hizo.

Siguió el camino que llevaba hasta la puerta y cuando llegó la empujo con poco esfuerzo.

Justo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta notó como varias miradas se le clavaban en ella. Qué horror pensó. Claro que la miraban, era la nueva y encima venía a mediados de curso.

Kagome se giró para ver si Enihatoi ya la había alcanzado.

-Kagome, tu habitación se encuentra en el piso de arriba, para ir hacía allí puedes tomar diferentes caminos pero el más común como te debes suponer es el de esas escaleras del fondo de la recepción. Esta situado en el ala sud es la número… espera no lo recuerdo que fallo por mi parte. Un momento que lo soluciono en nada.

Enihatoi dejó en el suelo el petate de Kagome y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos.

Iba hablando con si mismo y a veces también le hablaba a Kagome pero ella no lo estaba escuchando.

-Hola.

Alguien le estaba hablando a Kagome.

-¿Es a mi?

-Pues claro, ¿a quién va a ser si no?

-A claro. Perdón es que con la llegada y…

-Ya te entiendo. A mí también me pasó. ¿Qué pasa que Enihatoi no sabe que habitación tienes verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque siempre le pasa cuando llega a la residencia nunca sabe donde tiene que alojarse el nuevo alumno. Pero tranquila yo te llevo a tu habitación.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes en que habitación estoy? Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo.

-No es muy difícil saber donde se va a alojar la nueva que viene a mediados de semestre.

-A claro, es… comprensible.

-Si.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa muy calurosa. Parecía simpática pensó Kagome.

-Oye Enihatoi ya sé donde está alojada la chica yo la llevo tranquilo.

-A gracias pero es que tiene que ir a hablar con el director y…

-Tranquilo yo la llevaré a su despacho.

-Gracias, eres un sol Kanna.

Enihatoi sonrió y le dio el petate a Kagome.

-Te veo luego.

Le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

-Bueno vamos que te voy a enseñar donde duermes. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kagome y por lo que acabo de oír tú te llamas Kanna.

-Así es. Bueno ahora que ya hemos hecho las presentaciones te voy a decir que vas a alucinar cuando veas tu cuarto. No sé si Enihatoi te lo ha dicho pero esta residencia es la más nueva que hay en el campus y las habitaciones son enormes. Son de tres estudiantes pero de momento en la tuya solo estaréis dos chicas. Además esto está muy bien, ¡hay baño propio para cada residente de la habitación! Ah, el armario es enorme aunque vamos todos los días con uniforme, pero todo el mundo tiene mucha ropa.

Kanna calló un momento y miró el petate de Kagome.

-Por lo que veo no llevas mucha ropa.

-No es que… la que tenía ya era un poco vieja. Solo me he traído lo indispensable, pensé que ya me lo compraría por aquí.

-A muy bien. Chica lista. Aquí en el campus hay unas tiendas de ropa increíbles.

Fueron caminando por los elegantes pasillos de la residencia. Cada pocos metros el pasillo se hacía más ancho y se encontraban sofás de un blanco roto preciosos con una mesa de madera en medio. La mayoría estaban ocupados por estudiantes que al pasar Kanna la saludaban de buena gana.

-Bueno ya casi hemos llegado. Tu habitación es aquella que se ve al fondo del pasillo.

La puerta era más grande de lo normal de un color madera claro. La manivela era de color plateada que hacía conjunto con los nombres escritos al lado de la puerta dentro de unos marcos también de un color plateado.

-Por favor haz tú los honores de abrir.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta y muy lentamente abrió la puerta.

La habitación era realmente luminosa tenía unas escaleras que subían a un piso de arriba, bueno más bien como una especie de balcón. En el piso de abajo estaban situadas las camas. Solo había dos. Pero eran bastante grandes. Los nórdicos eran muy divertidos con esa combinación de colores cálidos pero sobretodo centrándose en el rosa.

Una de las camas estaba llena de peluches y la mesita de noche estaba ocupada por un despertador un marco con una foto. Kagome imaginó que esa era la cama de su compañera de habitación que por lo visto ahora no estaba.

Al lado de cada cama había un pequeño escritorio y un sifonier y como complemento el cabezal de la cama estaba junto a la pared y hacía una pequeña estantería donde se podían poner cosas.

-Esa de allí es tu cama. Por cierto tus diferentes uniformes están ya en tu armario que está arriba. Ven, que te enseño el piso de arriba.

Kanna subió las escaleras y Kagome la siguió.

-Esa puerta de allí a la derecha es tu lavabo. Ahora lo tienes equipado con todo tipo de productos de higiene que necesites y junto a ellos hay una lista de productos que puedes solicitar tener. Tienes rellenarla y dejarla en la ranura que hay al lado de la puerta para que la próxima vez que vengan a limpiar tu baño puedas ponerte lo que tú quieras. Entonces tu armario es, por supuesto, el que está al lado de tu baño.

Kagome se dirigió al armario y lo abrió estaba casi vació a excepción de unas estanterías donde estaban los uniformes. ¡Había muchos!

-¿Cómo que hay tantos uniformes?

-Va por semestres. El que llevamos este semestre es el de la camisa blanca y la falda roja a cuadros a juego con la americana que está colgada en el otro lado del armario.

-¿Y qué zapatos me tengo que poner?

-Ah, los zapatos son lo mejor. Como ves ahora vamos con botas y… ¡son de tacón! Están aquí.

Kanna deslizó una pequeña puerta y en su interior había un par de botas, un par de zapatos, también de tacón y unas deportivas.

-Bueno coge el uniforme y póntelo. Te espero a bajo. Tenemos que ir ya al despacho del director supongo que tus padres están a punto de marcharse. Además el director va a tener que entregarte el material escolar si no mañana no sé cómo vas a ir a clase.

Kanna bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá que había abajo igual que los que había en los pasillos.

Kagome se desnudó y se puso el uniforme. Cuando se miró al espejo se dio cuenta que realmente el uniforme le favorecía bastante.

-Ya estoy lista.

-¿No te vas a maquilar ni siquiera un poco? Tienes una cara de zombi que…

-Lo siento es que no he traído maquillaje.

-No si lo supongo pero es que en tu baño hay productos de sobra para maquilarte. Anda ve y echa un vistazo.

Kagome subió otra vez las escaleras y se fue a su baño que aún no había entrado. Al verlo es quedó sin respiración. Nunca había visto un baño tan grande y lujoso. Había un tocador con un espejo enorme y con todos los productos encima como había dicho Kanna y al lado esa lista. Pero eso no era lo más, lo mejor del eso era el baño era enrome, como un jacuzzi.

Se dio prisa, ya tendría tiempo luego de verlo todo. Cogió la primera base de maquillaje que vio adecuada y se la aplicó. Un poco de polvos, colorete, gloss en los labios y salió del baño.

-Los ves, muuuucho mejor. Ya no pareces la Kagome de antes. Venga vamos. Te voy a enseñar una salida de la residencia diferente a la que has entrado es más rápido ir por donde te digo si tienes que ir al despacho del director. Ya irás aprendiendo todo esto. Sé que al principio se ve raro pero te acabaras acostumbrando.

Kagome seguía pensando que Kanna era una chica rara pero a la vez bastante agradable. Nunca nadie le había tratado con tanta amabilidad al llegar a un colegio nuevo. Esto le dio un poco de esperanzas a Kagome. A lo mejor acabaría integrándose en ese colegio más pronto de lo que había previsto.


	2. Despedidas

DESPEDIDAS

Kagome y Kanna llegaron al despacho del director en menos que canta un gallo. Kanna tenía razón, el internado estaba lleno de atajos. El camino que habían tomado esta vez era muy hermoso, era una senda asfaltada con arboles a su alrededor dejándola así escondida. Era un sitio perfecto para ir en pareja pensó Kagome.

-¿Kagome?

-Que… digo ¿qué?

-Jolín tía parecía como si te hubieras ido.

-Aah, bueno es que esto sitio es tan grande que me he entretenido mirando los paisajes.

-Increíble ¿verdad? No puedo parar de agradecer a mis padres el día que me trajeron aquí. Me río al pensar que al principio les odiaba por haberme dejado aquí sola. Aún era una niña cuando me dejaron aquí.

-Pero ¿Cuándo te trajeron tus padres aquí?

-Bueno hace un año y medio.

-Entonces… tampoco hace tanto. ¿Y cómo fue?

-Mis padres decidieron que querían ir a hacer un año sabático al África y decidieron dejarme internada.

-Pero si fue un año solo, ¿cómo es que aún estas aquí?

-Pues cuando decidieron que volvían entonces era yo la que no quería abandonar este sitio. Ya verás como al a ti te pasa lo mismo. Bueno creo que deberías entrar. Supongo que ya te deben estar esperando tus padres para despedirte de ti.

Kanna abrazó a Kagome, como era normal en Japón, y se marchó indicándole por donde debía ir.

Kagome llegó sin dificultad al despacho del director ya que era evidente donde estaba. Al final del pasillo que Kanna le había indicado había una enorme puerta de madera oscura y lista, muy moderna como todo lo que rodeaba ese espacio. Kagome se daba cuenta que ese internado era increíblemente moderno. No parecía un internado la verdad. La chica empezaba a comprender porque los estudiantes de ese sitio le llamaban al internado _campus._

Kagome llamó a la puerta a la espera que le diera la orden de entrar.

-Por favor entre.

Kagome tragó aire e hizo girar la manivela.

-Hombre señorita Higurashi, entre por favor, siéntese usted en esa silla.

Kagome, obediente, inclinó la cabeza en respuesta u se sentó.

-Bueno, pues como les decía antes de que la señorita Higurashi entrara en la reunión, en el internado Shikon vuestra hija va a ser tratada de maravilla. Ahora si no les importa, me gustaría tener unas palabras con su hija, a solas. Ha sido un placer conocerles.

El director se levantó de su silla y les dio la mano.

La madre de Kagome y Jaken salieron del despacho del director y dejaron a Kagome con el director.

-Bueno señorita Higurashi, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

-Claro, por supuesto dime, digo… perdone digo diga.

Kagome se puso roja. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar a la gente de usted pero tenía la sensación de que al director debía hablarle de usted.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sé que puede estar nerviosa pero es normal estarlo. Bueno pues como le decía le voy a hacer unas preguntas. Primero vamos a empezar por unas preguntas menos personales si le parece.

-Si por supuesto, lo que usted quiera.

-Muy bien. Si hablamos de estudios, ¿me podría decir cuales asignaturas le llaman más la atención?

-Me gustan mucho las ciencias, es decir la biología, la física, la química y por encima de todo, las matemáticas.

-Muy bien así que veo que le gusta mucho pensar. Mmm, interesante. ¿Qué me puede decir de las lenguas y la literatura?

Kagome calló. Las lenguas se le daban muy mal pero no quería decirle al director que las odiaba, no quería dar una mala impresión en el primer día.

-Las lenguas… no son… bueno más bien son mi punto débil. Nunca he llegado a suspenderlas pero me tengo que esforzar más para poderlas aprobar.

-Muy bien, no te juzgo, cada persona tiene sus asignaturas que le cuestan más de aprobar. ¿Cuál es tu nota media?

-Perdón señor, pero todo esto que me está preguntando se supone que ya lo sabe.

-Lo sé lo sé, pero me gusta que los alumnos me lo expliquen des de su punto de vista. Es mucho más interesante.

-Bueno mi nota media es de 9.2. Mis profesores siempre me dicen que si no fuera por las lenguas mi nota podría llegar al 10.

-Ya veo que eres una gran estudiante. Va a ser un placer que contemos contigo en el internado Shikon.

-Gracias.

Kagome se sonrojó. La gente siempre la elogiaba por sus notas pero nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a ello.

-Para su información en el Shikon disponemos de muchos clubs de estudios que creo que le van a interesar. Los profesores cuando vean lo brillante que es le van a proponer rápidamente que forme parte de ellos. Va a ser como un diamante en bruto para nuestros profesores más predilectos de matemáticas.

Kagome le sonrió tímidamente y ruborizándose cada vez más.

-Ahora me gustaría dejar de hablar de los estudios y hablar de lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre. Como ya debe saber, en el Shikon tenemos muchos deportes y otras actividades para nuestros estudiantes. ¿Qué es lo que le llama mucho la atención?

-A mi… me encanta bailar y bueno también…

Kagome no siguió, no quería seguir hablando de ese tema. No querría entrar a hablar sobre…

-¿y también…? Venga señorita Higurashi dígamelo. Como le ha dicho aquí tenemos muchas cosas para hacer.

-Lo que le he dicho me gusta mucha bailar pero tengo mucha vergüenza de hacerlo en público. No bailo muy bien.

-De acuerdo entonces… ¿qué hace usted en su tiempo libre?

-En mi colegio, formaba parte del grupo de competición de matemáticas y física.

-Muy bien, pues como le he dicho los profesores pronto van a empezar a hablarle de esos clubs.

El director le sonrió afablemente y luego le situó una hoja en ordenador en frente de ella.

-Esta es la lista de asignaturas que disponemos en el internado Shikon. Debe escoger nueve de ellas aunque va a ser obligatorio que escoja una lengua. En Shikon estudiar las lenguas es muy importante para nosotros.

-De acuerdo, aunque no se me den muy bien hubiera escogido una de ellas. Pienso que es bueno dar un poco de todo.

-Humm, me gusta cómo piensa señorita Higurashi. Tiene un día para pensarse que asignaturas va a dar. Mañana por la mañana las quiero en mi mesa. No venga tarde. Después del desayuno la quiero en mi despacho.

-Aquí estaré.

-Muy bien. Ah, por cierto, este es el horario del internado. Los espacios en blanco es el tiempo que tienes que ir a clase. Cuando hayas decidido que asignaturas vas a dar le voy a volver a entregarle el horario solo que va a llevar sus clases incluidas en él. Ahora puede ir a despedirse de sus padres.

Kagome se levantó e inclinó levemente la cabeza en signo de respeto hacia el director. Colocó bien la silla en que estaba sentada, cogió la hoja con su horario y las clases y se fue de director.

Sentados en los sofás de blanco inmaculado, se encontraban Jaken y su madre hablando en voz baja.

Kagome se dirigió hacía ellos a desgana. Aunque el internado le parecía una idea genial, no quería mostrarse de acuerdo con su idea.

-Hija, ¿qué te ha dicho el director?

-Nada, solo hemos estado hablando de cosas de colegio, notas, asignaturas, etc.

-Bien, bueno hija Jaken y yo…

Su madre empezó a llorar.

-Mama, no llores. Voy a estar muy bien aquí. No te preocupes.

-Lo sé hija que vas a estar bien pero me duele tanto dejarte aquí…

-Tranquila mama voy a estar muy bien aquí. Las asignaturas que dan son muy variadas y además este sitio es precioso…

-Lo sé pero… sniff. Te quiero hija.

-Yo también mama. Ahora ya te puedes ir que tenéis que hacer las maletas.

-Muy bien. Ya sabes que puedes usar el visa para todo lo que tu necesites y llámame si necesitas algo.

Su madre la abrazó con ternura. Kagome quería seguir enfadada con su madre pero no podía. Cada vez le veía más encanto a ese sitio.

-Bueno Kagome espero que estés bien aquí.

Jaken no se le acercó para abrazarla, no quería entrar en conflicto con ella.

-Adiós Jaken, que te vaya bien el… trabajo.

Kagome volvió a abrazar a su madre y se marchó a su residencia por la senda que Kanna le había enseñado antes al mismo tiempo que sacudía su mano diciendo adiós.

Al cabo de poco llegó a su residencia y con sigilo se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar al distribuidor donde estaba la puerta de su habitación se paró en frente de la entrada. Había alguien en su habitación. Seguramente era su compañera. Tragó una bocanada de aire y presionó la manivela para que la puerta se abriera.

-¿Hola?

Nadie le contestó. Pero ella sabía que había alguien en su habitación. Kagome se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Decidida dio un paso adelante y pudo ver que en la cama que había al lado de la suya había una chica con los cascos puestos tarareando una canción. No la había visto aún porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

Kagome se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

-Hola

La chica por fin se percató de su presencia y desconectó el Ipod para ver que le estaba diciendo Kagome.

-¿y tu quién eres?- le dijo con tono despreocupado.

-Me llamo Kagome y soy tu nueva compañera de habitación. He llegado hoy mismo y…

La chica la interrumpió.

-Oye, no me importa cómo te llames o cuando has llegado. Solo quiero que te quede claro que mis cosas son mis cosas y tú no puedes tocarlas. Por desgracia tenemos que compartir habitación y no puedo objetar sobre eso. Haz como si yo no estuviera porque yo voy a hacer lo mismo contigo.

Kagome se quedó callada. ¿Qué le había hecho a esa chica? Aún no sabía ni su nombre y ya le estaba hablando mal.

-Perdona yo solo…

La chica le fulminó con la mirada.

-Oye, hazme un favor y déjame en paz. Anda, ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra persona con tu súper amiguita la rubia de pote?

-¿Cómo no se dé que…?

-Déjame. No quiero tener relación con escoria como vosotras.

La chica se puso otra vez los cascos y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Kagome no tenía ganas de estar mucho rato con ella así que se fue a su baño. Allí sabía que no la molestaría ni la vería. Le empezaba a dar miedo esa chica. Además no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho, bueno algo si comprendía, que no quería ningún tipo de relación con ella. Había quedado demasiado claro ya que ni siquiera se había molestado en presentarse.

Kagome cogió la lista con el conjunto de asignaturas y las empezó a leer.

_MATERIAS _

_Japonés_

_Chino_

_Mandarín_

_Inglés_

_Matemáticas aplicadas_

_Matemáticas científicas_

_Física clásica_

_Física quántica_

_Literatura japonesa_

_Gimnasia_

_Cultura_

_Historia_

_Geografía_

_Filosofía occidental_

_Historia del arte_

_Tecnología/ robótica_

_Química de conceptos_

_Prácticas de química (debe ser escogida con la química de conceptos)_

_Biología _

_Dibujo técnico_

_Electrónica_

-Uff, con todas estas asignaturas tengo para rato…

Kagome empezaba a marearse al ver tantas asignaturas. Sabía de sobras que solo tenía que escoger nueve de ellas pero eso la agobiaba mucho. En ese momento tenía la sensación de que todas esas asignaturas las tendría que cursar.

-Vamos Kagome, debes escoger nueve de ellas. Vamos a empezar. Por supuestísimo matemáticas científicas.- le puso un enorme cruz en el cuadro del papel situado al lado de matemáticas científicas.- Luego a ver, creo que me voy a coger las dos clases de física, si decidido física clásica y física quántica. Espero que sea solo una iniciación a ella que si no… voy arreglada.- la chica de pelo azabache repitió la cruz en los cuadros de las asignaturas.- Bien ya llevo tres solo me quedan seis. Vamos a ver si me cojo química y le añado las prácticas ya serán dos más. Si perfecto química.- puso las dos cruces en las químicas.- Bueno creo que ahora me voy a coger gimnasia. No está nada mal hacer un poco de ejercicio y bueno como me ha dicho en director por desgracia me tengo que coger alguna lengua así que no me lo podré difícil voy a coger Japonés e Inglés.- con desgana Kagome colocó dos cruces diminutas en los cuadros de las lenguas y la otra en gimnasia.- Bueno ya solo me queda una vamos a ver…- Kagome volvió a revisar la lista de asignaturas para acabar su selección.- ¿qué puedo coger? Bueno de las asignaturas que me sobran creo que voy a seleccionar electrónica.

Kagome terminó su lista de asignaturas y las volvió a colocar en el sobre. Salió sigilosamente del lavabo y miró por encima de la barandilla si su compañera de habitación aún estaba allí.

-Uff, ya se ha ido. ¿qué le habré hecho yo para que me trate de esa forma? Yo solo quería parecer amable.

No siguió dándole más vueltas. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la habitación.

Cuando salió de la residencia vio que ya empezaba a oscurecer pero aún se veía el sol. Se apresuró a llegar al despacho del director.

Picó a la puerta con los nudillos de la mano que tenía libre.

-Entre por favor.

Kagome hizo girar la manivela y entró.

-Señorita Higurashi, no le esperaba hasta mañana por la mañana.

-Si lo sé señor director pero creí oportuno traerle la lista de mis asignaturas lo más pronto posible. Así podré empezar las clases lo más pronto posible.

-Si, muy observadora por su parte señorita Higurashi. Mañana por la mañana la quiero en mi despacho, como ya habíamos acordado, pero vamos a cambiar el fin de su visita. Venga con la mochila voy a tener preparados sus libros.

-Gracias, entonces mañana por la mañana estaré aquí. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro dígame.

-¿Cuándo podré empezar a dar clases?

-Tan pronto como tenga los libros. Mañana mismo va a integrarse a sus clases después del primer descanso.

-De acuerdo.

-Puede irse y recuerde no llegue tarde mañana.

El director indicó que se marchara con una señal muy cortés y Kagome obedeció.

Cuando salió del despacho estaba anocheciendo pero no eran más de las seis. Las luces del internado ya se habían encendido y el camino estaba iluminado de una forma espectacular. Kagome no sabía si el internado era más bonito de día o de noche.

-Grrrrr.

Su barriga hizo ruido por tal de llamar un poco la atención. Llevaba casi un día entero sin comer nada. Tenía un hambre que se comería un elefante, pero solo era la hora de la merienda.

-Muy bien Kagome, debes comer algo si no te va a dar algo.- se dijo a sí misma.

Kagome no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería y no veía a nadie por los alrededores así que cogió el mapa que había encontrado en su mesita de noche. Nadie le había informado de que tendría un mapa en su mesita ni siquiera sabía si era suyo o de…

-¡Oh no! Como sea de la chica que duerme conmigo soy chica muerta. Mejor lo esconderé.

A Kagome le vino un escalofrío en pensar que le podría hacer esa chica. No sabía que le había hecho, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hacerle nada y más que nada era eso la que la sacaba de quicio.

Despejó su mente de todos esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo que ahora debía priorizarle. Comer algo. Miró atentamente el enorme mapa del internado Shikon y al cabo de un rato de comparar los números de cada edificio con su descripción encontró la cafetería. No estaba muy lejos del despacho del director, solo dos edificios más hacia el norte del internado.

Antes de ponerse en marcha miró el mapa e intentó visualizar el camino más rápido para llegar lo antes posible ya que su barriga parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Cuando Kagome supo perfectamente por donde tenía que ir, plegó el mapa, lo guardó y se puso en marcha.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, Kagome empezó a oír muchas voces. Por lo que parecía había mucha gente en la cafetería.

Entró y la primera impresión que tuvo Kagome de la cafetería fue de un lugar estresante. Había estudiantes por todas parte, hablando, riendo, peleándose, besándose, etc.

No sabía dónde iba a sentarse. Parecía que la cafetería estaba dividida en pandillas y ella no pertenecía a ninguna. Cuando hubo entrado un poco más vio a Kanna que estaba sentada en una mesa casi situada en medio de la cafetería. Allí en su mesa eran todo chicas y justo en la mesa de alado estaban los chicos que no sacaban ojo de la mesa dónde estaba sentada Kanna con otras chicas. Kagome vio que en la mesa de Kanna, justo a su lado derecho, había un sitio libre. Pensó que quizás si le preguntaba por sentarse ella le dejaba.

-Hola… Kanna.

Justo después de que Kagome saludará a Kanna, toda la mesa se calló de golpe para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Kagome

-Hola Kagome, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

Kanna le dirigió una extraña sonrisa pero Kagome hizo caso omiso y respondió antes de que Kanna empezara a pensar algo raro.

-Nada que… bueno… he estado haciendo… y el director…

Kagome no le salía hablar. No sabía que le estaba pasando. _Kagome por favor para de hacer la tonta y respóndele la pregunta. _Se dijo a sí misma.

Pero entonces, antes de que Kagome pudiera rectificar, una de las amigas de Kanna le dijo con mala gana:

-¿qué pasa novatilla que se te ha comido la lengua el gato o es que en tu pueblucho no te enseñaban a hablar? A no espera que tu vienes de Tokio, entonces va a ser que eres tonta.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras. Vaya día llevaba conociendo gente nueva. Primero su misteriosa compañera de habitación, luego esa chica que la acababa de insultar en su cara ¿ya que más quedaba?

-Oye Kykio, Kagome es mi amiga y no quiero que la trates de esa manera. Haz el favor. Kagome tranquila es solo que a Kykio no le gusta demasiado la gente nueva pero de seguro que cuando te conozca va a ser una amiga genial.

Kanna terminó la frase dirigiendo su mirada a Kykio y esta murmuró algo por lo bajini con lo cual Kagome no pudo adivinar que decía.

-Bueno, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotras?

-Si de acuerdo de hecho es a lo que… bueno de igual.

Kagome calló y se sentó en la silla libre que había al lado de Kanna. Kykio miraba a Kagome con una mirada perforante, daba grima mantenerle la mirada así que intentaba no mirarla demasiado.

-Bueno Kagome ¿ya sabes quién… es tu compañera de cuarto?

-Si bueno es un poco raro de contar. Sé quién es pero no sé cómo se llama. El caso es que cuando me fui a presentar ella ni siquiera me dejó hablar me dijo que no le interesaba nada de lo que hiciese y que la dejara en paz.

-Vaya lo siento no pensé que fuera a irte así si no te hubiera advertido de que Sango es ese tipo de chicas que no se merecen tener amigas.

-¿Se llama Sango?

-Si lo sé, es un nombre horrible yo también lo creo.

Kagome iba a reprochar pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Era mejor no buscar problemas en un mismo día.

-Bueno sabes Kagome creo que mejor no hablemos demasiado de esa chica. Es una marginada social.

-Ah claro como tú quieras.

El tema de Sango quedó apartado y se pasaron todo el rato hablándole a Kagome de los chicos del internado y de los mejores sitios para ir al tiempo libre.


	3. Integración

INTEGRACIÓN

El día le pasó muy lentamente a Kagome. En parte no tenía ganas de que llegara la mañana siguiente ya que tendría que ir a su primera clase en el internado y no sabía si encontraría a alguien a quien ya conociera. Kanna no le había preguntado en ningún momento cuales eran las asignaturas que había escogido. No hacía nada más que hablar de los chicos del internado de sus amigas, de ropa y cosas que al final acababan por sonarle aburridas.

Ya era de noche y la gente empezaba a salir de las habitaciones para ir al comedor a cenar, pero Kagome no se sentía con hambre así que decidió quedarse en su habitación.

Sentada en el escritorio del piso de arriba con el ordenador abierto, oyó cómo alguien entraba en la habitación. Se asomó para ver quién era aunque podía hacerse una vaga idea de quién podía ser ya que al entrar no había dicho nada, lo más seguro es que fuera Sango pero quiso asegurarse.

Cuando tuvo media cabeza asomada pudo ver con claridad que el inquilino que había entrado en su habitación no era Sango. En la planta de abajo se encontraba un chico alto, erguido de pelo oscuro y corto. Kagome no sabía quién era así que decidió bajar a averiguarlo. Tenía que ser un estudiante del internado pero el caso es que no lo conocía y estaba en su habitación así que debía saber quién era y que estaba haciendo en su habitación.

Kagome bajó las escaleras sigilosamente. El chico ni siquiera se percató ya que estaba demasiado pendiente de cierta cosa que estaba en la cama de Sango.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó Kagome.

-¡Aaah!

El chico pegó un grito al oír a Kagome.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el chico.

Kagome se quedó un poco desconcertada ya que en teoría era ella quién estaba supuesta de realizar esa pregunta al inquilino.

-¿no se supone que yo debería hacerte esta misma pregunta a ti? Esta es mi habitación así que yo creo que es normal que este aquí. Y ahora dime tú qué haces aquí, en MI habitación.

-Oye tranquila gatitaaaa… solo estaba aquí de paso.

-Anda, no sabía yo que mi habitación era un sitio de paso, mira tú por dónde.

Ese chico le estaba empezando a cabrear encima de que estaba en su habitación ahora le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Te vuelvo a pedir que me digas quien eres.

-Soy Miroku, el chico irresistible de este internado.

-Ya claro ¿por eso vas a las habitaciones de las chicas a escondidas no? Porque eres el chico máááááás deseado. Soy nueva pero no tonta.

-Vale vale tranquila, veo que te las gastas fuertes. Y tú si no es mucha molestia para ti decírmelo, ¿quién eres?

-Soy Kagome y como ya sabes soy nueva en este internado.

-¿Cómo es que aún no te he visto en clase? Normalmente una chica tan linda como tu si la hubiera visto no te habría olvidado…

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. Si todos los chicos del internado iban a ser así…

-Es que mañana va a ser mi primer día de colegio.

-A bien entonces… ya nos vemos mañana.

-Pero espera… ¿se puede saber que hacías tú aquí?

-¡Adiós!

Miroku se esfumó de la habitación sin contestarle la pregunta a Kagome.

-Que chico más raro…

-Grrrr…

-Ui, creo que mi estomago tiene hambre. Bueno creo que voy a ir a comer algo.

Kagome salió de la habitación con el mapa del internado y al poco rato llegó al comedor. Lo bueno de ese internado es que era self-catering y no tenías por qué comer el menú del día. Había infinidad de cosas para escoger.

Cogió una bandeja, los platos y se sacó la tarjeta de comidas del pequeño monedero. Poco a poco haciendo la cola fue arrastrando la bandeja de comida por la barra y se fue sirviendo diferentes platos, un bol de fideos, carne con tempura y un yogurt de postre. Al llegar al final le entregó la tarjeta al cajero e hizo el pago de su comida. Pero ahora llegaba otra vez el dilema del sitio. No sabía donde sentarse. La primera vez que había ido a la cafetería se había sentado en la mesa de Kanna y sus amigas no habían parado de hablar mal de la gente, no sabía si creía volverse a sentar con ellas pero… al cabo de poco rato de estarse paseando por los pasillos de mesas oyó que alguien la estaba llamando. Era Kanna que la saludaba des de su mesa y le indicaba que se sentara con ella. Kagome no le hacía ni pizca de gracia pero la otra alternativa era acabar comiendo en los lavabos así que cambiando la cara, se dirigió a la mesa de Kanna.

-Hola Kagome, ya pensaba que no venías a cenar. Sabes no deberías llegar tarde a estas horas, es importante que la gente cuando entre ya te vea instalada, ya sabes la popularidad exige algunas normas. Pero bueno todo vale la pena, ¿no?

Kagome no sabía que decir en ningún momento había pedido ella ser popular pero claro en esos momentos nadie más le hacía caso así que no tuvo más remedio que tragarse las nueva normas que les estaba imponiendo Kanna.

-Claro, perdón Kanna, la próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta.

Bajó la cabeza, ni siquiera esperó a que ella le contestara. Pero antes de que empezara a comer una de las chicas de la mesa gritó:

-¡Oh, dios mío!

Kanna miró a Kagura y le preguntó:

-¿qué te pasa?

-¡Dime que hace… Kagome con el pelo recogido en una coleta!

-Oh, claro es verdad lo siento Kagura olvidé decírselo a Kagome.

Kanna se giró un poco para quedar cara a cara con Kagome y le dijo:

-Cariño, una de las muchas normas que tenemos aquí es que las chicas jamás de los jamases nos recogemos el pelo. Así que ya sabes, mañana no vengas a clase con coleta porque si no me temo que no vamos a poder hablarte. Es una norma muy importante.

Kagome se quedó perpleja. Ella siempre iba al colegio con coleta era mucho más cómodo ya que el pelo no iba a la cara en ningún momento y era mucho más agradable tomar apuntes con el pelo recogido. Pero como antes, tuvo que bajar la cabeza y tragarse las ganas de decirle lo estúpido que llegaba a ser no poder llevar coleta.

-Claro, es… razonable.

Cogió y se soltó el pelo.

-¡Oh dios mío!- volvió a exclamar Kagura.

-¿ahora qué ocurre Kagura?- preguntó Kanna.

-Fíjate en la forma que le ha quedado a Kagome en el pelo, ¡no puedo mirar, me duelen los ojos de hacerlo!

-Oye Kanna no lo digo con mala gana pero creo que será mejor que me vaya. Creo que aquí hay gente que cree que no voy lo suficiente bien para estar sentada en esta mesa. Nos vemos mañana.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y recogió su bandeja y sus platos. Al final había hecho el viaje al comedor para nada ya que no había podido comer nada.

Cuando se dirigía a la basura un chico la paró.

-Oye, he visto lo que te ha pasado ahora con Kagura, se que puede ser un poco irritante es solo que no le gusta la compañía nueva, bueno más bien la competencia nueva.

Kagome se giró sorprendida al ver que alguien en ese internado la trataba con amabilidad. Iba a contestarle pero se quedó sin palabras al ver esos perfectos ojos acaramelados con ese pequeño toque dorado a la vez que su perfecto pelo de negro azabache liso como la seda que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su belleza era tan abrumadora que Kagome se quedó plantada allí perpleja al contemplar a un ser tan hermoso.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico.

-Estoy en la gloria…- dijo Kagome con un suspiro enamoradizo.

-¿cómo dices?

Kagome de golpe despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer su mayor pifia delante de ese chico.

-Digo, estoy bien… perdona es que estoy un poco cansada.

El chico la miró extrañado.

-Bueno entonces bien. Ah y por cierto yo no tiraría los fideos, están realmente buenos.

Y con esa frase y un guiño de ojos el chico más hermoso que jamás había conocido se marchó. Kagome no podía despegar su mirada de él. Su andar era perfecto al igual que todo su ser.

_Kagome para de soñar, ese chico es demasiado todo para que se fije en ti_- se dijo a sí misma.

Así que cogió el bol de fideos y se dirigió a su habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_Riiiiiiingg!_

Eran las siete y media. El despertador acababa de sonar.

Kagome intentó pararlo lo más rápido que pudo ya que se dio cuenta de que Sango, su compañera de habitación seguía durmiendo y no quería enfrentarse a ella por culpa del despertador.

Sigilosamente, Kagome subió las escaleras y fue directa al lavabo. La noche anterior se aseguró de dejar el uniforme en el tocador para así no tener que estar en un sitio donde Sango la pudiera ver. Era ridículo que le tuviera miedo pero no quería hacer más grande el odio que Sango tenía hacia ella.

Con pereza, la chica del pelo azabache se metió en la ducha de hidromasaje, aunque no lo activara por diversas razones. Primera porque tenía que estar a las ocho en punto en el despacho del director y por lo tanto no tenía mucho tiempo, i segundo porque tenía miedo de que el hidromasaje hiciera mucho ruido y entonces Sango despertara.

Se dio una ducha rápida y al salir se secó el cuerpo y se echó crema perfumada con esencia de vainilla, su favorita.

Antes de usar el secador asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su lavabo para ver si Sango se había despertado, y suertudamente ella ya no estaba en su cama, así que podía usar el secador sin miedo a despertarla.

Tranquilamente Kagome fue secándose el pelo de arriba abajo, para que así le quedara más liso, y cuando lo tuvo seco enchufó la plancha del pelo para repasárselo un poco aunque no lo necesitara. Mientras la plancha se calentaba, Kagome empezó a maquillarse. No estaba muy acostumbrada a ello ya que pensaba que el maquillaje solo era para salir de fiesta, pero al ver cómo reaccionó Kagura cuando le quedó la marca de la coletera en el pelo, pensó que lo mejor sería ir impecable, para así integrarse.

A las ocho menos cuarto Kagome ya estaba lista para ir al despacho del director.

Antes de salir de la habitación se miró por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero. La verdad es que parecía otra. Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado con todas y cada una de las puntas mirando rectas al suelo y sin ningún tipo de complemento para recogérselo, al verlo pensó que tendría dificultades al tomar apuntes, pero prefería tener ese tipo de dificultades a que la tacharan de friki y no quisieran formar amistad con ella. Luego siguió bajando la mirada para ver que tal iba maquillada. La verdad es que también le sorprendió lo bien que le había quedado todo y no tener mucha práctica. Con todo el quid de maquillaje que tenía en el lavabo, podía hacer virguerías pero se decidió por algo sencillo. Por una parte se puso una base clarita como su piel, luego se hizo la ralla en el parpado superior un poco ancha para perfilar el ojo y también se la hizo, muy flojita, en la parte inferior del ojo. Para acabar con el look de la mirada se puso una sobra blanquita que casi no se notaba para iluminar un poco y finalmente se puso un gloss de color rosado que le daba volumen a sus pequeños labios.

El uniforme, como vio el día anterior no le quedaba nada mal. La falda era considerablemente corta, eso hacía que sus perfectas piernas quedaran a la vista y la camisa, con un corte muy femenino marcaba a la perfección sus senos. _Suerte que tenemos que llevar americana que si no se me vería todo. _Kagome no estaba acostumbrada a enseñar su cuerpo de esa forma así que como podía se iba tapando. Pero lo que más le gustaba del uniforme eran las botas. ¡Eran altísimas! Kagome aun tenía dudas si sería capaz de caminar por el internado sin pegársela.

Echó un último vistazo a su nuevo look y salió de la habitación en dirección al despacho del director.

Llegó allí justo a las ocho en punto. La hora en que habían quedado. Pico a la puerta, y des de dentro se oyó una voz apagada que daba permiso para entrar.

-Buenos días Señor director.

-Buenos días señorita Higurashi, veo que llega puntual. No me voy a alargar mucho porque usted debe ir a clase y yo debo seguir con mi trabajo. Aquí tiene sus libros de texto.

El señor director sacó una caja de cartón de dimensiones considerables con todos los libros de Kagome.

-Dentro de la caja también encontrará la llave de lo que será a partir de ahora su taquilla y el horario de sus clases. La primera hora puede saltársela para colocar todos los libros en su taquilla, que por cierto es la número 215, no lo olvide. Ahora no se haga de rogar y vaya a prepararse. Al final del día vuelva a pasarse por aquí para traerme los papeles de asistencia a clase signados que le darán los profesores al entrar a clase. Que le vaya bien el día.

Y con un sutil gesto le indicó donde estaba la puerta para que saliera.

Le había dado tanta información de golpe que ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacer primero, así que con la pesada caja en brazos se dirigió al primer sofá que vislumbró y se sentó en él para examinar el contenido de la caja.

Al abrirla, lo primero que vio fue un sobre grande y blanco con el emblema del internado y su nombre en el lado derecho. Lo abrió. Dentro, como le había indicado el director, se encontraba la llave de su taquilla atada a un llavero con el número de esta, el 215. Además de la llave también había un mapa, indicando dónde estaban las taquillas y un horario, ahora sí, de todas sus clases y todos sus descansos.

Metió el mapa otra vez en el sobre ya que el día anterior yendo al comedor vio donde estaban todas las taquillas así que no lo iba a necesitar. Volvió a mirar dentro de la caja. Lo siguiente que vio, fue un dosier perfectamente encuadernado con, otra vez, el emblema del colegio colocado bien grande justo en medio. Lo abrió. Era la normativa del colegio. En él también había explicado todas las actividades para el tiempo libre y muchas otras cosas de la oferta del colegio. Lo cerró, ya lo miraría más tarde.

Volvió a colocar todo en la caja y se levantó para ir a su taquilla y organizarlo todo para luego ir a clase.

El pasillo de las taquillas estaba vacío, todo el mundo estaba en clase así podía buscar tranquilamente cual era su taquilla.

215. el número estaba colocado en el centro de lo que era una de puerta de un color amarillento a conjunto con los colores claros del internado. Como en todas partes, el emblema del internado se encontraba justo en el medio de la taquilla, que era bastante grande.

Kagome dejó la caja en el suelo y la abrió para coger la llave de su taquilla que estaba en el sobre. Sin mucho esfuerzo la chica abrió su inmensa taquilla y comprobó que efectivamente era enorme, parecía el armario que tenía en Tokio. La taquilla estaba distribuida en dos partes ya que esta tenía dos puertas pequeñas pero que al abrirla dejaba paso a un gran espacio. Por un lado había todo de estanterías que Kagome decidió que serían los estantes de los libros, y a su sorpresa en el otro lado de la taquilla había un pequeño tocador con un espejo de luna pegado a la puerta y todo un quid bastante parecido al del baño con todo de cremas de manos y maquillaje. Kagome no se podía creer lo que veía, era casi imposible que en un colegio equiparan las taquillas de las chicas para que pudieran retocarse entre clase y clase. De repente al alejarse un poco se percató de algo que le sorprendió no haberlo visto antes. La taquilla estaba toda tapizada por dentro con tela de terciopelo fucsia oscuro. Le pareció una exageración esa taquilla pero en parte le gusto porque si la taquilla era así no quería ver cómo sería la parte restante del internado que le faltaba por ver.

Cuando salió del "Xoc" que le había producido la taquilla, empezó a guardar de manera ordenada los libros.

Las dos primeras estanterías colocó los libros de texto porque las otras dos ya estaban ocupada con libretas y hojas con el emblema del internado, que Kagome supuso que eran para ella.

Finalmente cuando la caja estaba vacía sacó el horario del sobre y lo colocó dentro de la agenda que le habían colocado en su taquilla. Quedaban diez minutos para que empezara la siguiente clase a la que por desgracia no podía faltar.

Consultó el horario. A primera hora, gracias a Dios porque no había ido, tenía inglés, luego la segunda hora estaba ocupada por física clásica que se impartía en el aula 58.

¿Aula 58? Kagome empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Primero por el pánico que le causaba ir a una clase llena de gente que no conocía y luego porque no sabía dónde estaba el aula 58.

Cogió el mapa que el director le había entregado, que por suerte había decidido meter en la mochila. Por suerte, las aulas estaban situadas por orden de numeración y de modalidad. Por lo tanto el aula 58 estaba en el ala de ciencias que se encontraba en el lado opuesto a la dirección que estaba tomando.

Kagome giró 180 grados y se dirigió sigilosamente hacía el ala de ciencias. Cuando llegó allí vio que la numeración empezaba en el 50 así que su aula estaría ocho puertas después de la primera que, según veía en el cartel, era donde se impartían las matemáticas científicas.

Fue pasando las puertas y a medida que avanzaba se iba dando cuenta que casi todas sus asignaturas se daban en ese ala del colegio, así que no tendría que correr mucho para cambiar de aula.

AULA 58. Al fin llegó al aula. Temprano. Demasiado temprano. Sin darse cuenta tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos des de que había decidido ir en busca de su clase y por desgracia no había calculado bien el tiempo, y ahora se encontraba en un ala del colegio vacía ya que todos los alumnos estaban a punto de acabar la primera hora que se daba en el ala de letras.

Kagome se sentó en uno de los sofás que había situados en los pequeños departamentos que había a lo largo del inmenso pasillo.

Como no veía a nadie y la clase aun estaba cerrada, Kagome sacó el libro de física para ver que temario daría.

Cogió la primera página donde se encontraba la distribución de los temas del libro. Muchos de ellos ya los había dado pero eso no le importaba porque así no iría tan perdida, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho porque las ciencias nunca le habían costado.

Se sumergió tanto en observar los temas del libro que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de quien sería su nuevo profesor de física clásica y quántica de ese momento en adelante.

-Hola, tú debes de ser la señorita Higurashi.

Kagome se asustó al oír su voz y por inercia cerró el libro, cosa que hizo reír al profesor.

-Eh, si, hola.

Dijo tímidamente Kagome sin saber aun quien era ese hombre alto de pelo corto y moreno claro con ojos grandes y claramente verdes.

-Debe de ser tu primera clase de lo contrario aun no habrías llegado. Perdona que maleducado soy, aun no me he presentado. Soy tu nuevo profesor de física clásica y cuando toque también de quántica, me llamo Koga Nagashi y aunque la política del colegio os obligue a llamarnos señor y seguido de nuestro apellido, en mi clase de física quiero que todos me llaméis Koga, la verdad es que no me gusta nada que me llamen señor Nagashi, me hace sentir viejo.

Kagome le sorprendió lo rápido que el señor Nagashi la hizo sentir como en casa. El profesor tenía una sonrisa y una mirada muy cálida que hacían sentir a la chica que le conocía des de siempre.

-Bien entonces le llamaré Koga.

Koga le sonrió y Kagome también lo hizo y a la vez se preguntó por qué.

-Bueno y dime, ¿cómo prefieres que te llame, señorita Higurashi o Kagome?

-Si no le molesta preferiría que me llamara Kagome, también me siento incómoda cuando me llaman señorita Higurashi.

-Oh, por favor, tutéame, no me hables de usted, que no soy tan viejo.

A Kagome se le asomó una sonrisita.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnn._

El timbre que marca el final de clase suena.

-Bueno Kagome creo que nos toca entrar en clase. Espera que saque la llave y entramos.

Koga rebuscó en su maleta de profesor la llave que abría el aula de física, la abrió y le hizo un gesto gentil a Kagome con las intenciones que entrara ella primera. Cuando Kagome hubo pasado el umbral de la puerta vio la inmensa clase de física dividida en dos partes separadas por unas estanterías abarrotadas con material de prácticas. Un lado estaba lleno de mesas enormes pero individuales con enchufes instalados en las patas para poder poner el ordenador y en el otro lado de la clase había un seguido de mesas hechas para grupos que Kagome adivinó que serían para hacer las prácticas. También vio que el profesor tenía dos mesas y dos pizarras, una de rotulador normal y otra digital.

-Asombroso, ¿verdad? La vedad es que me costó mucho conseguir que el director aceptara mi proyecto de aula de física pero al final… bueno ya lo ves.

-Si la verdad es que nunca había visto un aula tan grande.

-Ya lo sé, y pronto verás que se trabaja genial en ella. Bien ahora si me haces el favor acércate a mi mesa.

-¿A cuál de ellas?

Koga se echó a reír e hizo que Kagome se ruborizara. Luego Koga le indicó a cual de ella debía dirigirse.

-Kagome, normalmente como supongo que has adivinado mi mesa es esta de aquí, la que está situada en frente de las mesas y al lado de la pizarra digital, que es la que usamos en clase y si por algún motivo, que suele ser bastante frecuente, tenemos algún tipo de práctica, entonces mi mesa es la del otro lado.

-Ah, entiendo.

De repente se empezó a oír un bullicio de gente que entraba en el pasillo de ciencias y la cara de Koga hizo un gesto de gozo. Parecía que le gustaba mucho enseñar.

-Bien, supongo que el director ya te ha dicho que en cada clase se te va a dar un papel firmado por el profesor titular como constancia de que has asistido a su clase así que aquí tienes el mío.

-Ah, gracias.

Kagome lo cogió y lo colocó entre las hojas de su nueva agenda.

La gente empezó a entrar en clase poco a poco hablando todos entre ellos.

Kagome vio que la gran mayoría de la gente eran chicos sin esperárselo, Sango entró por la puerta hablando con un chico que aun no conocía. La chica de pelo lacio intentó pasar desapercibida pero vio claramente que Sango la había visto y acto seguido había puesto cara de desapruebo.

De repente Koga se dirigió a ella.

-Kagome ahora puedes ir a sentarte en la mesa que está vacía justo en la segunda fila columna primera.

Después de decirle eso le giñó el ojo y se dirigió hacía la tarima situada en frente de la pizarra digital.

-¡Buenos días clase! Hoy como todos sabéis se integra en nuestra clase una alumna nueva. Se llama Kagome Higurashi y quiero que todos la tratéis como una más.

Como si no lo viera venir, Kagome se vio rodeada de miradas después de la pequeña presentación que había hecho Koga de ella.

-Y ahora como hacemos siempre con los alumnos nuevos, vamos a hacerle una pregunta a Kagome del tema que estamos dando, el movimiento ondulatorio.

Kagome se hizo un pequeño esquema mental de ese tema. Lo dio el año pasado en física avanzada.

-Bien Kagome, ¿estás preparada?

Tímidamente Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo pues allí va la pregunta: ¿qué es una onda unidireccional? Piénsatelo no tengas prisa en contestar pero tampoco nos tengas aquí todo el día.

Kagome se concentró. La verdad es que hubiera preferido que le preguntara una fórmula o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno una onda unidireccional es aquella onda que solo se propaga en una sola dirección.

-¡Muy bien! Y ahora por haber respondido bien y tan rápido te voy a hacer otra pregunta en relación a esta respuesta.

Kagome un poco asustada y nerviosa volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Kagome, ¿me podrías dar un ejemplo de onda unidireccional?

La chica un con la voz muy apagada respondió.

-¿Las ondas producidas por una cuerda?

-¡No preguntes Kagome! ¡Afírmalo sin miedo! ¡Las ondas producidas por una cuerda!

Después de ese momento tenso para Kagome pero divertido para Koga, la clase empezó y Kagome intentó no sacar la mirada de la pizarra porque se sentía completamente observada por todos sus nuevos compañeros y prefería no tener que afrontarse a ellas.

La hora de física le pasó demasiado rápido a Kagome y cuando sonó el timbre, Koga le pidió que se quedara un momento.

-¿Te ha gustado la clase?

-Si, la verdad es que a mí siempre me ha gustado la física así que fue un alivio cuando vi que el colegio disponía de tantas asignaturas de física.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Bien no te entretengo más que debes ir a tu siguiente clase. Nos vemos en la próxima vez que toque física.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que se fuera Koga la llamó otra vez y Kagome se giró.

-Por cierto Kagome, eres buena muy buena en física. Va a ser todo un placer tenerte en mi clase.

-Ah, eh, gracias.

Kagome salió corriendo de clase para ir a la siguiente.


	4. Inuyasha

INUYASHA

El primer día fue muy intenso para Kagome. A lo largo del día fue pasando de mano en mano conociendo gente nueva que ahora ya no sabía ni como se llamaban.

En cuanto a las clases, los profesores fueron muy amables con ella y la mayoría de gente de su clase también.

_Riiiiiiiinnn_

La campana de la última clase del día acaba de sonar. Todo el mundo tiene ganas de deshacerse de los libros e ir por el campus y estar con sus amigos.

Por desgracia Kagome aun tiene que ir al despacho del director a entregarle todos los papeles de asistencia que ha ido recolectando a lo largo del día.

Cuando llega al despacho del director, un lugar ya conocido, pica a la puerta con timidez esperando que el director le de permiso para entrar pero por lo contrario no oye nada. Vuelve a picar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, a lo mejor no la ha oído, el despacho es muy grande así que lo vuelve a probar pero obtiene la misma respuesta que antes, nada.

La chica no sabe qué hacer. El director le había dicho que al acabar las clases debía entregarle los papeles de asistencia pero cómo iba a hacerlo si el propio director no estaba en su despacho.

Para no quedarse plantada como una tonta en frente de la puerta del despacho, se dirigió a la asistente del director que se encontraba muy cerca del despacho.

-Hola, perdona, pero ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar al director?

La mujer de avanzada edad con el pelo grisáceo y las gafas de leer puestas en el puente marcado de la nariz deja de teclear en el ordenador y la mira antes de contestarle.

-Hola preciosa, el director no se encuentra en su despacho en estos momentos, ¿te puedo ayudar yo en algo?

Kagome no sabe si darle a ella los papeles de asistencia, la verdad es que no se fía mucha de la pobre mujer, parece que en cualquier momento vaya a olvidar que está haciendo y si le daba los papeles a ella a lo mejor nunca llegaban al director.

-Mire soy nueva aquí y el director me dijo que al acabar las clases debía llevarle los papeles conforme mi asistencia a clase justo al terminar mis horas lectivas.

La mujer se quedó pensativa un rato, luego tecleó algo en el ordenador y volvió a mirar a Kagome que seguía plantada delante de su escritorio.

-Tranquila jovencita, me los puedes dar a mi yo se los daré al director.

Kagome no muy segura le entregó los papeles de asistencia y seguidamente con un saludo cordial se fue pasillo a la derecha.

Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la mochila. Sería la costumbre de cuando estaba a Tokio que no dejaba la mochila hasta que llegaba a casa. Así que hizo el camino de vuelta hacia las taquillas.

Al llegar, no había nadie. Todo el mundo debía estar en las instalaciones del campus.

Kagome se dio cuenta que solo llevaba allí dos días y ya le llamaba campus al internado. La verdad es que le estaba costando poco acostumbrarse a ese ambiente.

Sacó la llave de la taquilla de la mochila y la abrió. Aunque ya la había visto antes, el inmenso armario que tenía como casillero seguía sorprendiéndola.

Sacó los libros de la mochila y luego miró el horario para ver que le tocaba al día siguiente y así dejar la mochila hecha.

Cuando lo tuvo todo bien colocado se miró al espejo que había en la otra puerta y en vez de verse a ella vio a un chico y eso la asustó.

-Ah!

Del susto cerró de golpe la taquilla mientras que a la vez daba un bote.

-¡Me has asustado!

El chico misterioso se estaba riendo por lo bajini de ella. Pero a su sorpresa, cuando se tranquilizó vio quien era el chico del sobresalto, era ese dios caído del cielo con el que se había cruzado en la cafetería, y como le pasó la primera vez que le vio, Kagome se perdió en sus verdes ojos.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? De veras que no pretendía asustarte.

_¡Kagome, haz el favor de quitar esa cara de tonta y responder como la persona madura que eres!_

-Eh, sí, estoy… estoy bien. Solo ha sido un susto de nada.

-Mejor no querría que ahora te diera algo, aun pensarían que ha sido mi culpa.

El chico parecía divertido así que Kagome le respondió de manera burlona.

-Bueno en realidad si me pasara algo ahora sería culpa tuya por asustarme.

-Bien lo siento, entonces para asegurarme de que no han quedado secuelas me temo que voy a tener que estar un rato contigo para poder vigilarte.

Kagome se quedó perpleja. ¡Ese hermoso chico quería estar un rato con ella!

_Kagome haz el favor de no parecer una desesperada y respóndele de manera sensata._

-¿cómo quieres que vaya contigo si ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas?

-Es verdad que rudo por mi parte. Soy Inuyasha Taisho.

-Bien entonces encantada de conocerte Inuyasha. Yo soy…

Inuyasha no le dejó terminar y acabó la frase por ella.

-Tú eres la chica que va a ir conmigo a la cafetería norte del campus porque debo vigilar que no tengas secuelas graves.

Kagome se echó a reír pero a la vez intentó no parecer demasiado tonta.

-Bueno si insistes tanto a lo mejor sí que es verdad que tengo secuelas o algo mejor voy contigo.

-Buena chica. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Kagome siguió riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿qué hace tanta risa? De veras que me estas empezando a preocupar.

Dijo el chico del fastuoso pelo.

-¿esto lo haces con todas las chicas?

-¿el qué hago con todas las chicas?

-Tratarlas de esta manera porque se sientan abrumadas al estar cerca de ti.

De forma burlona y mirando hacia arriba Inuyasha contestó.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, pero ahora en serio dime quien eres o voy a empezar a pensar que no eres de este colegio y en realidad estas aquí para raptarme o algo y esto solo ha sido y trapa en la cual he caído inocentemente.

Medio riendo Kagome contestó:

-Me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

-Oahu…

-¿qué?

Kagome no sabía porque había exclamado de esa forma.

-¡¿eres una espía secreta?

-¡¿Qué? Te estás riendo de mí.

-No, no, solo lo digo porque como te has presentado de esa forma parecías Bond, James Bond, agente 007. Pues tú eres Kagome, Kagome Higurashi agente 008.

De golpe Inuyasha perdió toda la seriedad que había estado conservando mientras le daba explicaciones de lo que había dicho.

-Bien ahora dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a la cafetería a tomar algo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron a la cafetería norte del campus y por el camino, Inuyasha le fue preguntando cosas de ella.

Llegaron a la cafetería. Se podía predecir solo por el ruido que se oía dentro del edificio al que se dirigían.

Pero por sorpresa de Kagome cuando ellos dos entraron hablando en la cafetería todo el mundo calló y los fulminaron con la mirada.

Los chicos por una parte dejaron de jugar al billar o al futbolín y se limitaron, algunos a mirar a Inuyasha y algunos otros a mirar a Kagome. Por otro lado la mayor parte de las chicas de la cafetería empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas a la vez que no quitaban ojo a la pareja que acababa de entrar.

Kagome no soportaba ser el centro de atención y llegó a ruborizarse tal punto que parecía un tomate completamente maduro.

Inuyasha, por lo contrario, parecía muy acostumbrado a las miradas y cruzó la cafetería como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

En voz baja Kagome le preguntó a Inuyasha:

-¿Por qué nos está mirando todo el mundo?

-Nada, no te preocupes. Solo son mirones que no tienen nada que hacer con sus vidas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar acostumbrado a esto? La verdad solo lo he soportado unos segundos y me dan ganas de enterarme bajo tierra.

-Si te molesta podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo.

-La verdad es que lo preferiría.

Justo después de que Kagome pronunciara esas palabras Inuyasha dio media vuelta y con Kagome detrás de él se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se dirigió a todo el bullicio de gente y dijo.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado con la función, ahora que nos vamos pueden seguir con sus vidas.

Guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta.

Kagome atónita le dijo:

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque todos ellos son unos metomentodo. Se lo merecían. Además ha estado divertido.

-Si lo habrá estado para ti. Yo he pasado mis peores veinte segundos de mi vida.

Inuyasha dejó salir una carcajada ruidosa y luego los dos se dirigieron a una de las mesas que había en la terraza exterior donde no había nadie ya que era de noche y hacía un poco de frío.

Hablaron un rato más. Kagome tenía una sensación muy extraña pero calurosa a la vez que le gustaba sentirla pero que a la vez le resultaba muy familiar.

Pero por desgracia justo cuando se lo estaba pasando mejor sonó su teléfono móvil.

-¿no lo vas a coger?

-Ah, sí. Es que es nuevo y no estoy acostumbrada al tono.

Con prisas Kagome sacó el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Kagome? Soy Kanna. Oye mira deja lo que sea que estás haciendo y ben rápidamente a la cafetería de ayer por la tarde, la que está más cerca de tu residencia. Y recuerda, la popularidad no espera.

No le dejó contestar. Le colgó el teléfono. Kagome se encontraba en una situación crítica. No quería marchar porque estaba pasando un gran momento con Inuyasha pero por otro lado Kanna estaba siendo muy amable con ella y no quería quedar mal ya el primer día.

-Inuyasha mira lo siento, de veras que me gustaría quedarme pero me han llamado y…

-Tranquila lo entiendo, no puedo pedir tenerte solo para ti.

Dijo de manera risueña. Luego de forma muy elegante que hipnotizó de tal manera a Kagome, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

Kagome se quedó paralizada un rato allí con la mano colocada justo donde Inuyasha hacía nada le había besado.

De golpe algo la sacó del trance. Era su móvil otra vez.

-¿Diga?

-¡Kagome, dónde estás! Te he llamado hace cinco minutos! Tienes que entender que cuando alguien de nosotras te llame y te diga que es urgente tienes que dejar lo que estés haciendo para acudir rápidamente al punto de queda que se haya acordado. Ahora por favor ven rápido.

Y volvió a colgar.

Kagome estaba muy confusa. Primero por lo de Inuyasha, parecía que le conociera de mucho pero en realidad ahora lo pensaba y no le conocía en nada. Se habían pasado el rato hablando de ella y de su vida, para ella, Inuyasha seguía siendo un extraño.

En menos de diez minutos Kagome llegó al punto de queda que le había dicho antes por teléfono Kanna y justo en la misma mesa en la que se sentó el día anterior se encontraba todo el grupo de Kanna mirándola fijamente.

Kagome llegó a la mesa y se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre. Esta vez no estaba colocada al lado de Kanna sino más bien en frente y bastante alejada de lo que eran las demás chicas. Parecía eso un tribunal donde en pocos segundos iba a ser juzgada por algo que ni siquiera sabía.

-Kagome, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí porque ha llegado a nuestros oídos algo muy fuerte. Algo que podría ser tomado como una traición hacía nosotras y antes de juzgarte lo hemos querido hablar contigo.

Kagome tragó saliva. Sus presagios sobre el juzgado no eran falsos estaban allí para juzgarla de algo.

-¿Es verdad que tú, Kagome Higurashi, has pasado la tarde con Inuyasha Taisho?

Kagome iba a ponerse a reír por la situación que estaba viviendo, como si haber estado con Inuyasha fuera un delito. Pero al ver que nadie reía y que estaban todas muy serias, Kagome decidió seguir el ejemplo y a la vez el juego.

-Sí, bueno la verdad es que lo he conocido hoy. Me lo encontré en las taquillas cuando me asustó y luego…

-¡Basta! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?

Kykio se había levantado de la silla y estaba colocada con las manos haciendo presión contraria a la fuerza de la mesa y mirándola con cara casi de loca.

Kagome se asustó pero antes de poder defenderse Kanna entró en el conflicto que se había creado.

-Kykio tranquila no sabemos qué ha pasado no podemos juzgar así de rápido. Además Kagome no sabía nada.

La chica del pelo azabache no sabía que estaba pasando allí. Solo sabía que había hecho mal al salir esa tarde con Inuyasha.

Kanna al hacer callar a Kykio se dirigió a Kagome con una expresión muy seria.

-Kagome como no lo debes saber, esta vez te lo vamos a pasar por alto pero si vuelve a ocurrir me temo que te habrás buscado el peor de los infiernos.

A Kagome le asustó realmente la amenaza pero no preguntó el por qué de todo aquello, supuso que Kanna procedería a explicárselo.

-A ver Kagome, en nuestro grupo está prohibido coquetear con los novios o ex novios de nuestras integrantes. Entonces como debes adivinar te hemos llamado hoy para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre tu e Inuyasha.

Kagome encontraba todo aquello exagerado e innecesario. Empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor todas ellas estaban un poco locas al fin y al cabo.

Kykio no dejaba de fulminarla con la mirada, así que Kagome supuso que debía te ser ella la novia de Inuyasha, pero por un lado no se lo quería creer. Ella y el chico misterioso habían conectado, o al menos es lo que ella creía, hasta ahora, que estaba a punto de descubrir que pasaba en realidad.

Kanna se dirigió a Kagome esta vez con un tono más calmado.

-Kykio e Inuyasha son novios des de hace seis meses y en nuestro grupo, cuando una chica empieza a salir con un chico, ese chico queda completamente vetado, ni siquiera se le puede dirigir la palabra a no ser que la interesada, es decir la novia de el permiso. Así nos evitamos que el chico se enamore de una de las amigas, porque como sabrás, aquí la amistad va por encima de todo.

Al decir esa frase Kanna miró a todas las chicas de una manera que Kagome no supo interpretar pero que no le gustó mucho. Como si todo lo que estaba diciendo eran tan solo palabras y como todos saben, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

Kanna siguió.

-Así que dinos ¿sientes algo por Inuyasha?

Kagome se quedó helada. Después de que Kanna formulara esa pregunta el corazón le dio un bote pero la chica no sabía el por qué.

-Kanna esto es ridículo. Ni siquiera le conozco lo suficiente para ser su amiga.

Kykio entró en la conversación, esta vez de forma más serena.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que si le conocieras mejor te gustaría?

-No! Claro que no.

Kanna quiso cortar el interrogatorio.

-Bien, como eres nueva no vamos a hacerte más preguntas pero de ahora en adelante no te acerques a Inuyasha ni dejes que él se acerque a ti si sucede recuerda que nosotras no damos segundas oportunidades.

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando a Kagome un rato hasta que, otra vez Kanna interrumpió.

-Bien, ¿alguien quiere algo de comer?

Kagome no se lo podía creer. En ese grupo estaban completamente desquiciadas. Todas y cada una de ellas. Pasaban de estar juzgándola y amenazándola de convertirse en su peor pesadilla a preguntar si alguien quería algo de comer.

Las chicas empezaron hablar entre ellas y a decidir que iban a pedir. Ya era la hora de cenar pero nadie del grupo tenía tanta hambre como para ir al comedor y comer del self-catering así que se quedaron en la cafetería y comieron algo light.

Kagome no quería estar demasiado tiempo con ellas. Se sentía bastante incómoda con ellas y además se sentía usada por parte de Inuyasha. No se podía creer que tuviera novia y que esa novia fuera Kykio. Ese chico había resultado ser igual que todos los demás, decepcionante.

Así que compró un bocadillo de tortilla y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, la habitación estaba vacía. Supuso que Sango habría ido a cenar. Subió al piso de arriba así si llegaba Sango la vería al entrar y podría ir directa al lavabo para no cruzársela.

Se sentó en el sillón blanco del su lado, colocado justo en el lado izquierdo del armario. Allí se comió rápidamente el bocadillo y se quedó un rato medio tumbada intentado reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había pasado durante el día.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta. La chica de ojos chocolate se asomó por la barandilla esperando ver a Sango entrar por la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, quien asomaba por la puerta era ese chico que se encontró el día anterior husmeando entre las cosas de su compañera. Ese chico raro era Miroku, al menos es lo que le dijo cuando le exigió que se presentara. A diferencia de la otra vez, Miroku no había venido a husmear entre las cosas de Sango si no a traerle algo.

Kagome se intentó inclinar más para ver con más claridad pero al hacerlo dio si querer con el tacón al suelo y Miroku lo oyó.

Inútilmente, Kagome se escondió detrás del sillón en el que pocos minutos antes estaba sentada.

Miroku empezó a subir las escaleras para ver quien había arriba pero cuando tuvo suficiente visibilidad para ver que el piso estaba vacío volvió a bajar y Kagome salió de su improvisado escondrijo.

Con cuatro movimientos Miroku colocó algo en la cama de Sango y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Cuando Kagome se aseguró de que ya se había marchado y de que no volvería, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cama de Sango donde estaba el regalo de Miroku.

Había una caja cilíndrica de color púrpura y un lazo blanco junto a un sobre que ponía en grandes letras: para ti mi amor, Sango de mi vida.

Kagome estaba intentando adivinar que había en la caja cuando de una revolada Sango entró por la puerta.

La chica nueva dejó de golpe la caja donde estaba pero Sango la había visto.

-¿qué haces? Por qué dejas eso en mi cama.

Kagome se quedó un momento callada intentando respirar hondo para que la voz no se le quebrara.

-No lo he dejado yo.

Sango miró de reojo a Kagome que se dirigía a su cama y cogió el sobre que anteriormente había leído Kagome. En él, había una mini carta que ponía:

_Ponte esto en nuestra gran noche especial. Tu gran amor, Anónimo._

Sango no tenía ni idea de quién era el cretino que se estaba riendo de ella, pero a su vez tampoco sabía que Kagome conocía al tal cretino.

Con miedo a encontrarse algo raro, Sango abrió la caja sin percatarse de que Kagome la estaba mirando con total atención.

Primero le quitó con suavidad el lazo blanco que lo envolvía y luego levanto la tapa.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de papel maché de color púrpura como la caja y en el fondo de ella había un conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy y atrevido.

Sango enfureció. ¿Quién demonios se estaba riendo de ella? Entonces ató cabos precipitadamente y se dirigió a Kagome, que se encontraba sentada en su cama, con el conjunto de ropa interior en su mano.

-¿Habéis estado vosotras, verdad? ¡No podéis estaros quietas! Claro que tu no debes saber de la misa la mitad pero por tal de integrarte haces lo que te digan. Pues ya les puedes decir a sus amiguitas que se pueden meter el conjunto de ropa donde les quepa o directamente, toma- Sango le tiró el conjunto a Kagome- dáselo, seguro que esas zorras le darán más uso que yo.

Kagome estaba atónita, no sabía porque Sango había reaccionado de esa manera ni porque le estaba tirando la culpa de eso a sus supuestas amigas y a ella.

Entonces la chica del pelo oscuro pensó que lo mejor sería decirle que ellas no han estado y que ha sido Miroku quien ha entrado a dejar el paquete justo antes de que ella entrara.

-Escucha Sango, se que yo no te caigo muy bien pero creo que debes saber que yo, y mi "grupo" no hemos tenido nada que ver al menos que yo sepa. Además fue Miroku quien trajo la caja.

-¿Miroku?

-Si, ayer cuando salí del baño lo pillé husmeando en tus cosas y hoy le vi entrar en la habitación y dejar este regalo.

-¡Será cerdo!

Sango recogió el conjunto de lencería de la cama de Kagome y lo volvió a meter en la caja.

-Lo siento. A veces soy un poco impulsiva.

Kagome no respondió. Sango le acababa de hablar cordialmente para pedirle perdón. No se lo podía creer. ¿Es que en ese internado todo el mundo era bipolar?

-No pasa nada. Sango… eh, ¿te importa que te haga una pregunta?

No dejó que le contestara y prosiguió.

-¿Por qué me hablas bien ahora?

Sango se miró a la chica del pelo liso y sedoso que la miraba des de su cama con cara de curiosidad y vio en su mirada que ella no era que todas las demás y decidió darle un voto de confianza.

-Mira la verdad es que, la primera vez que te vi, fue en el vestíbulo de nuestra residencia. Estaba programado que yo fuera a buscarte para traerte a nuestra habitación pero llegué un poco tarde porque estaba en el gimnasio y cuando llegué la lagartija de Kanna se me había avanzado concienzudamente y vi que te llevabas muy bien con ella y me precipité al pensar que eras una de ellas pero después de lo que te ha pasado hoy, he decidido darte un voto de confianza ya que no todo el mundo sale vivito y coleando después de estar flirteando con Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome aun estaba más sorprendida que antes. De golpe su ruda compañera de habitación le hablaba porque le parecía interesante que no hubiera pasado nada después de estar una tarde con Inuyasha. La chica estaba confundida. Primero porque no entendía por qué Kanna y sus amigas se habían tomado tan a la valiente que hubiera estado conociendo a Inuyasha. Luego también se sentía usada por el gran señor Taisho, que por lo que podía ver, era una persona muy importante en el colegio, y para colmo lo de Sango.

Tímidamente Kagome decidió preguntarle a Sango el quid de todo ese gran malentendido.

-Sango, no querría yo contradecirte pero la verdad es que aun no sé lo que me ha ocurrido hoy. Pero por lo que veo todo el colegio está ahora al tanto de que yo he pasado la tarde con Inuyasha. No entiendo el gran dilema.

Sango la miró divertida.

-Ay, como se nota que eres nueva. En este colegio hay unas ciertas jerarquías que se deben seguir al pie de la letra o si no te pasa como a mí.

Kagome se estaba liando más de lo que ya estaba.

-A ver pero, ¿qué pasa contigo?

A Sango le extrañó que Kagome no supiera nada de su historia.

-Bueno chica nueva si aun no te has enterado quiere decir que no es momento de que lo sepas, pero tranquila, tus grandes amigas, las Barbies de pacotilla te informaran rápido de ello.

Después de decirle eso Sango subió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el único sitio de la habitación donde Kagome tenía completamente vetado el paso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la residencia sur…

-Inuyasha, debes contarme ya que pasa con la chica nueva. He visto que está bastante buena.

Inuyasha estaba tumbado en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca en posición de relajo.

-Vamos Inuyasha, debes decírmelo. Yo siempre te cuento mis hazañas…

Inuyasha arto de oír suplicar a su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo Miroku le contestó:

-Miroku, ¿por qué tanto interés con la chica nueva? Además ni sé quién es.

-Vamos Inuyasha, a estas horas el campus va lleno de tu encuentro con ESA chica. No te hagas el loco conmigo que sé por dónde vas.

Inuyasha intentó ignorarlo y se puso de espaldas a Miroku, pero él no desistió y se colocó en frente del Inuyasha.

-Vamos Inuyasha tarde o temprano me tendré que enterar que ha pasado con la chica pero la verdad es que preferiría saberlo de ti.

Miroku se quedó callado mirando a Inuyasha, como reflexionando.

-Miroku, deja de pensar. Me das miedo cada vez que pones esa cara de reflexión porque luego al cabo de nada siempre sueltas la gorda.

Efectivamente mientras Inuyasha hablaba Miroku fue siguiendo exactamente el proceso que su amigo relataba sobre sus reflexiones, entonces con su gran cara de perturbado soltó:

-¡no quieres decirme nada porque te la has tirado! Oh, amigo esta vez te has superado. Eres mi héroe.

Inuyasha puso cara de póquer y le contestó:

-¡lo ves! Todo el día pensando en una sola cosa. No tienes remedio. ¿Y cómo se te ocurre pensar que me tiraría a alguien la primera vez que la veo?

-Aaaha! ¿así que me mentías, sabías claramente quien es la chica nueva?

-Si Miroku. A ver te voy a decir que pasó para que me dejes en paz de una vez.

Miroku frente a esa frase puso una cara de triunfo y júbilo y esperó a oír el gran relato de su amigo.

-¡Pero para eso tendrás que cogerme!

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe de la cama y salió de la habitación corriendo con Miroku detrás de él suplicándole que se lo contara.

-¡Inuyasha eres un mal amigo!

Y siguieron corriendo por todo el campus hasta que Miroku se cansó de perseguirle.


	5. Sango

CAPÍTULO 5

Kagome estaba tumbada en su cama reflexionando sobre todas las cosas que le habían pasado en el día anterior. La chica se sentía perdida y confusa. Por un lado, Inuyasha le había parecido un chico bastante afable pero luego la pequeña reunión de advertencia que había tenido con Kanna y las otras chicas le había dado una visión completamente distinta del chico misterioso.

Se levantó de la cama. Aun no había sonado el despertador pero sus inquietudes no le dejaban descansar. Así que sin hacer ruido se dirigió a su aseo. Cuando estuvo dentro, silenciosamente se metió en la ducha y bajo la suave caricia del agua sobre su cuerpo, Kagome empezó a olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Al cabo de un rato salió de la ducha. Se colocó la toalla a modo de vestido de palabra de honor y al ver que su despertador estaba a punto de sonar, bajó las escaleras para ir a cancelar la alarma. Sango seguía durmiendo, cosa que hacía hasta solo un cuarto de hora antes de empezar las clases. Por desgracia antes de que Kagome hubiera subido las escaleras Sango se levantó y con cara de grogui por el sueño que aun tenía miró a Kagome. Ella no supo si decirle buen día o seguir subiendo las escaleras haciendo ver que no la había visto. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sango habló:

-Hombre, veo que te has levantado más pronto de lo normal.

-Sí, es que no conseguía dormir.

Sango se quedó callada un momento y luego prosiguió.

-Eso es por el remordimiento de haber estado con Inuyasha.

Kagome se ruborizó pero no entendió bien el por qué de su reacción.

-Para nada, es solo que… tengo calor… digo tenía…

-Si claro… se perfectamente que se siente cuando… bueno ya sabes… y el calor no es influyente para conciliar el sueño.

Kagome miró a Sango con curiosidad. Parecía diferente esa mañana, como si la pared que siempre tenía en pie para que no se acercara no estuviera. Así que la chica se aventuró a intentar conocer un poco más su fría compañera de habitación.

-¿cómo sabes tú cómo me siento?

Sango dejó de mirarla. Parecía que no quería contarlo.

-Vale lo siento, me he metido donde no debía. Lo siento de veras.

Al ver la reacción de Kagome Sango volvió a mirarla con cara de sorprendida.

-No lo entiendo. La verdad es que me desconciertas del todo. Pensaba que solo con que tus amigas las Barbies te dijeran que no me hablaras tú dejarías de hacerlo, pero no es así, ¿por qué?

Kagome se quedó perpleja. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ella solo intentaba hacer amigos y Sango siempre había estado a la defensiva y ahora le preguntaba porque seguía intentando llevarse bien con ella.

-Sango yo nunca he querido no ser tu amiga. Siempre he intentado acercarme a ti. Y si es verdad que Kanna y sus amigas me habían advertido sobre ti pero en mi opinión todo el mundo merece una oportunidad de ser conocido sin dejarse influenciar por los demás. Des del día que llegué he intentado llevarme bien contigo pero tú no me has dejado.

Sango se quedó perpleja. Parecía que se había equivocado completamente con Kagome. Des del día que la vio hablando con Kanna en el pasillo pensó que sería tan arrogante y creída como lo eran todas las chicas que pertenecían al grupo de Kanna, pero no era así, parecía que lo único que quería Kagome era integrarse y llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

-Sabes, me sorprendes. Pensaba que serías la típica niña consentida que buscaría en este campus la popularidad, pero la verdad es que eres completamente diferente.

Paró un momento. Esperó la reacción de Kagome que estaba derecha en medio de las escaleras con el pelo goteando. Siguió hablando.

-La verdad es que creo que me precipité al pensar que eras como una de ellas. Lo… lo… siento.

Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Sango le estaba pidiendo perdón. Por fin la pared que había entre ellas había caído como el muro de Berlín. Ahora Sango ya no parecía tan fría ni le daba tanto miedo, tan solo veía una chica arrepentida de su comportamiento.

-No pasa nada Sango, nunca te lo he tenido en cuenta, siempre pensé que tenías tus razones para odiarme.

-Yo no te odiaba simplemente no quería volver a caer en la misma situación.

Kagome llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntar de qué iba esta relación que parecía haber entre ella y el grupo de Kanna.

-¿la misma situación?

-Lo siento, creo que aun no me siento preparada como para contarte mi vida. He dejado de ser borde contigo pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a contarte mis secretos más íntimos ahora.

Kagome sonrió.

-No te preocupes. No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. De momento me conformo con que no me odies.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de la cama. Con ese gesto, Kagome dio por entendido que la conversación entre ellas se había terminado y que por tanto podía ir a arreglarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tititit…. _El despertador de Inuyasha sonó. De forma brusca sacó un brazo de la cama y sin molestarse a abrir los ojos lo apagó. Estuvo un rato tumbado en la cama, procurando no volver a dormirse. Se levantó. Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde en otra cama dormía su mejor amigo. Le lanzó un cojín.

-Miroku, arriba. Luego me dices que nunca te despierto.

-Anda Inuyasha no seas cascarrabias y déjame dormir un poco más.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro en modo de negación Inuyasha subió las escaleras de su cuarto para ir a ducharse y prepararse para ir a desayunar.

Al cabo de un rato el chico salió de su baño con un look atractivo pero desaliñado, encontrando una perfecta harmonía entre estos dos conceptos haciéndolo así irresistiblemente sexy.

-Oye niñita que vamos a llegar tarde! Tanto peinado y tanto perfume… al final voy a pensar que eres una chica.

-Al menos yo tengo la costumbre de usar mi baño, si mi baño esa habitación que se encuentra al piso de arriba justo al lado del tuyo que pocas veces lo usas por no decir ni una guarro.

Miroku sonrió burlón dispuesto a responder a su broma cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

Inuyasha fue a abrir y a su sorpresa vio como Kykio estaba de pie delante de su puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras. Miró a Miroku y este entendió que quería intimidad.

-Bueno Inuyasha te veo en clase.

Al salir Miroku cerró la puerta dejando a Kykio e Inuyasha solos.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

-Inuyasha, ¿esa es forma de hablar a alguien como yo?

Él se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto.

Kykio se le acercó coqueta.

-Sabes… estos últimos meses te he echado de menos…

Inuyasha estaba extrañado, pero le siguió el juego.

Kykio empezó a rozarle el brazo con su mano hasta subirla hasta el cuello.

-Creo que cortar contigo fue una estupidez muy grande- siguió Kykio con voz sensual y acercando su cuerpo cada vez más al de Inuyasha.- Últimamente te he estado observando…-Kykio acercó su faz a la de él. Sus labios estaban a poca distancia, casi imperceptible- y estás para comerte.

Kykio se le lanzó a los morros de una forma salvaje dándole un beso con lengua muy brusco.

Inuyasha no pudo resistir y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Empezaron a besarse de una forma muy salvaje desnudándose el uno al otro de la forma más rápida posible.

Quedaron en ropa interior y siguieron besándose. Kykio lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que le estaba dejando marcas en la espalda mientras Inuyasha la sujetaba en alto por los muslos.

Se lanzaron a la cama donde quedaron completamente desnudos. Inuyasha le acariciaba y le besaba los senos mientras Kykio intentaba hacerse con un condón…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome consultó su horario. A primera hora tenía prácticas de química en el laboratorio número 2.

Sacó el mapa disimuladamente y buscó el aula. Al cabo de un rato estaba entrando por la puerta y se dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor.

-Hola me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

-Hola señorita Higurashi justo ahora estaba buscando su material que necesita para mi clase. Si me da un segundo…

El profesor siguió buscando en su armario y mientras Kagome echó una ojeada a la clase. Había pocos alumnos así que supuso que los otros aun estarían por llegar.

-Tome. En la bolsa va a encontrar una bata de laboratorio que es imprescindible para entrar en mi clase y un maletín con todo de herramientas necesarias para hacer las practicas que le mande para deberes. Espero que lo tenga todo listo y esté preparada para empezar, vaya sentándose, la clase va a empezar en breve. Si se pierde puede quedarse después de clase a resolver sus dudas.

El profesor se sentó en su silla así que Kagome dio por finalizada la conversación.

Bajó de la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa del profesor y fue a buscar un sitio libre. Todo el mundo estaba situado más bien en la parte trasera de la clase como si los primeros sitios les pasaran algo.

La chica decidió sentarse en medio de una de las tres columnas de mesas de laboratorio.

De repente un flujo de gente empezó a entrar. Todos iban vestidos con la bata blanca que le acababa de dar el profesor. Entre toda la gente pudo distinguir a Sango que entraba en clase con la cabeza gacha, mirando algo en su teléfono móvil. Cuando levantó la cabeza Kagome le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara. La chica obedeció con sorpresa frente a ese ofrecimiento.

-estás segura de que quieres sentarte conmigo?

-Sí, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

-No sé, solo que si te ven conmigo de seguro que en un periquete tu popularidad va a desaparecer.

-¿Sabes Sango? La popularidad no significa nada para mí, yo solo quiero tener amigas de verdad, y será una corazonada, pero creo que tú vas a ser una de ellas.

Sango se miró a Kagome. Nunca se había llegado a imaginar que esa chica pudiera ser tan profunda y de repente empezó a caerle mucho mejor. Así que sin pensárselo más se sentó a su lado justo cuando el profesor empezaba a hablar.

-Bien alumnos, silencio por favor. Vamos a empezar.

Se oyeron unos murmullos antes de que la clase quedara en silencio.

-De acuerdo, hoy clase vamos a hacer una práctica en relación a la clase teórica del otro día sobre las entalpías. Como bien sabéis, porque espero que hayas mirado los apuntes, para hacer esta práctica vais a necesitar cierto material así que por favor id a cogerlo.

Toda la clase empezó a hablar y Kagome sin saber que hacer miró a Sango en busca de ayuda.

-Bien como aún no sabes donde están guardados los productos los iré a buscar yo. Tú ve a coger las probetas, las varillas de vidrio y los vasos de precipitados.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a los estantes del fondo de la clase donde algunos compañeros estaban cogiendo el material con delicadeza para que no se rompiera. Cuando tuvo todo lo que Sango le había dicho que necesitaba volvió a la mesa donde Sango estaba montando el mechero bunsen.

-A ver prestar atención otra vez. Cuando tengáis todo el material necesario quiero que midáis la medida de la entalpía de la disolución, luego de la neutralización y finalmente de la reacción indicada en la ficha que os repartiré ahora. Al final de la clase quiero que la entreguéis con todas las preguntas sobre el proceso escritas.

Todo el mundo se puso a trabajar y Kagome y Sango hicieron lo mismo. Compenetradas, las dos chicas llevaron a cabo la práctica con bastante facilidad y cuando la tuvieron realizada entregaron la ficha al profesor quien las miró sorprendido al ver la perfecta redacción de las preguntas.

_RRRRRRRrrinnnngggg!_ Sonó el timbre y cuando toda la clase estuvo recogida todos los alumnos salieron de la clase.

-**N**o me puedo creer que se te de tan bien la química. La verdad es que eres odiosa. Ni siquiera estuviste en clase el día que dimos entalpías.

-Lo sé pero sabes en mi colegio teníamos un club de ciencias y la química era nuestro tema central así que íbamos muy avanzados.

-Entiendo, así que eres una empollona sabelotodo.- dijo Sango burlona.

.¡No es así! Es solo que las ciencias me apasionan. No solo la química, también la física, las matemáticas, la tecnología…

-Vale, vale lo he pillado, te gustan las ciencias.

Las dos chicas rieron a la vez.

Kagome miró a Sango de reojo. Le parecía tan extraño que pocos días antes ni siquiera le hablara y ahora estaba echándose unas risas con ella…

-Bueno Sango debo irme, ahora tengo clase de física."

-A bien así que vas a conocer al mega bombón Koga, el profesor de física- le dijo Sango con voz pícara.

-La verdad es que ya le conocí. Parece buen profesor.

-Y que lo digas. Solo con el culito que tiene yo ya iría a sus clases si no fuera porque tengo fobia a la física y prefiero hacer biología.

Kagome se rio levemente frente al comentario de Sango y luego se despidió de ella.

Sola se dirigió hacía la clase de física donde días antes había conocido a su profesor.

Cuando llegó al aula pertinente ya había gente dentro pero Koga aun no estaba.

-Hola Kagome

La aludida se giró. Era Koga estaba detrás suyo vestido con un traje que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo mostrando sin reparos su perfecta figura. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, ligado con una coletera.

-Hola profesor, digo Koga.- la chica se ruborizó y frente a esa reacción Koga dejó salir una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo sé, cuesta llamar a un profesor por su nombre de pila pero te acostumbrarás. Bueno, ¿entramos en clase?

Koga le indicó con el brazo, de forma muy caballerosa, que pasara ella primera.

Al entrar fue a dirigirse al sitio de su primer día cuando de repente vio que justo dos sitios a la izquierda de su mesa estaba sentado Inuyasha. El corazón le dio un salto.

_Kagome ya te llevaste la bronca el otro día, deja de pensar en él, es solo un chico._

Intentando que no se notara su rubor la chica de pelo azabache se sentó y escondió la cara en su frondosa melena.

-Buenos días clase. Hoy hace un día precioso para estudiar física.- dijo Koga con una sonrisa deslumbrante.- primero voy a pasar lista.

Koga empezó a recitar los nombres de sus alumnos hasta pararse en uno que llamó la atención de Kagome.

-Señor Taisho, ¿puede explicarme por qué faltó el otro día a mi magnifica clase?

Todos se giraron para ver más claramente a Inuyasha menos Kagome. Intentaba mantener el mínimo contacto posible con el que parecía ser como un imán para sus ojos.

-Mira Koga la verdad es que me encontraba entrenando con el equipo de futbol. Ya sabe que de aquí unos días tenemos los primeros partidos para la liga estatal.

-Lo siento no es suficiente.

La gente se quedó perpleja frente a esa contestación. Normalmente Koga era muy comprensible con la gente que se perdía alguna de sus clases.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Inuyasha. La verdad es que… ¿Cuándo es el partido?

Toda la tensión que se había acumulado en toda la clase en menos de un segundo se soltó. Koga estaba de broma.

-Este viernes.

-Bien lo que no entiendo es qué estás haciendo hoy aquí.

-Bueno pues asistir a su clase.

-Si eso es verdad pero como la liga estatal es muy importante para el colegio, hoy vamos a hacer una clase especial.

La gente se emocionó al oír esa proposición.

-Inuyasha ve a coger tus botas y a avisar a tus compañeros. Hoy vamos a dar la clase en el campo de fútbol.

La gente silbó de alegría.

-Hoy estudiaremos la dinámica de la pelota mientras nuestro equipo entrena para entrar en la liga. Así que, clase coged vuestras libretas y bolígrafos y salgamos a fuera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Una vez en el campo de fútbol… _

El equipo de chicos había empezado a calentar. El resto de la clase estaba en corro alrededor de Koga que estaba explicando la actividad.

-Está bien, mientras ellos juegan, porque vamos a dejar las cosas claras, en realidad he trasladado la clase aquí para que ellos pudieran entrenar y no nos molestaran, estudiaremos los movimientos de su pelota.- Koga sacó un balón igual que el que estaban usando en el campo de fútbol.- quiero que os pongáis en parejas y que estudiéis todo tipo de movimiento que pueda realizar un balón como este.

La gente después de escuchar las instrucciones se colocó por parejas, pero desgraciadamente eran impares y Kagome al no conocer a nadie en esa clase se quedó sin pareja.

-Koga, no tengo pareja. Somos impares.

Koga miró a toda la clase, ya organizada, pensativamente y luego dijo:

-Bien, entonces hoy este trabajo de campo lo vas a hacer conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa irresistible que anonadó a Kagome.

Kagome sin decir nada se puso a su lado y esperó a que Koga le diera el punto de salida.

-Bien Kagome, como el otro día en clase vi que te desenvuelves bien en física te voy a volver a poner a prueba.

Kagome se puso un poco nerviosa. Era verdad que se le daba bien la física pero le daba mucho apuro que todo el rato le estuvieran preguntando cosas.

Todo y eso Kagome contestó con voz insegura:

-De acuerdo. Entonces cuando tú digas Koga.

El profesor de física asintió con la cabeza e hizo el primer movimiento.

Lanzó la pelota al aire perpendicular al suelo.

Kagome silenciosa y con el cronómetro en mano, empezó a anotar cosas en su libreta.

Koga repitió el movimiento dos veces más y luego se acercó a su alumna.

-Bueno puedo adivinar que sabes perfectamente cuál era el movimiento que he hecho. A ver, has apuntado muchas cosas espero que de todas ellas alguna esté bien.

La chica del pelo azabache puso cara de ofendida pero no le había afectado para nada el comentario de su profesor. Los dos se pusieron a comentar los apuntes de Kagome y luego siguieron haciendo el ejercicio o mejor dicho Kagome fue respondiendo a las preguntas de alto nivel en física que Koga le iba proponiendo.

Esa hora pasó volando para Kagome pero al parecer no fue tan rápida para todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En el campo de fútbol entrenando…_

Inuyasha estaba parado justo en la zona del área interior contemplando como Kagome y su profesor de física se reían mientras hacían un ejercicio con pelotas.

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí parado sin hacer nada? Se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando que para algo el profe nos ha dado la hora libre.

Inuyasha demasiado concentrado en ver como se desenvolvía la situación entre Kagome y Koga, ni siquiera prestó atención al comentario de uno de sus compañeros de campo.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Hola?

Al ver la insistencia de su compañero el chico reaccionó.

-Ay, perdona es que no estaba puesto. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

El chico se quedó parado. Ni siquiera sabía de que le estaba hablando Inuyasha. Parecía preocupado por algo.

-Oye Inuyasha que tal si te sientas un rato, no haces buena cara.

A Inuyasha no le entusiasmó que su compañero le invitara cordialmente a ir al banquete pero no se negó a ello y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo Miroku pero en todo momento sin dejar de vigilar a Kagome.

Al llegar Miroku le esperaba con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Oye Inuyasha, se ve que te preocupa mucho no lo que hace esa tal Kagome no?

Frente a ese comentario repentino de su compañero, Inuyasha reaccionó de manera muy brusca.

-¡Pero qué dices imbécil! Ni siquiera me había fijado en esos dos.

Miroku miró de reojo a su amigo, se veía claramente que algo le preocupaba así que decidió dejar a un lado el sarcasmo

-Oye Inuyasha lo siento. No sabía que esa chica te hubiera calado tan hondo. Pero no parece que estén haciendo nada. Además, tu eres el gran Inuyasha Taisho, todas las chicas caen rendidas cuando te ven pasar.

Entonces Inuyasha murmuró sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

_-Si todas caen a mis pies menos la que me interesa._

Miroku no había oído bien el comentario pero le había parecido oír algo que quizás no debería haber oído.

La tensión se notaba en el aire. Ningún de los dos chicos decía nada. Solo miraban hacia una dirección.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Al otro lado del campo, realizando un ejercicio de física con el profesor…_

Kagome notaba que Inuyasha la estaba mirando y eso la incomodaba. ¿Por qué la miraba? O más bien la chica se preguntaba ¿por qué la miraba tan descaradamente y de manera continua?

La chica intentaba disimular su incomodidad pero era difícil hacerlo ya que cada vez que miraba a Inuyasha de reojo, él la estaba mirando.

De repente la fuerte voz de Koga la sacó de su trance.

-¡CLASE, RECOGED, NOS VAMOS QUE YA VA SIENDO HORA!

Después de la súbita orden del profesor todos empezaron a recoger y Kagome se unió a ellos.

Al cabo de dos minutos todo estaba recogido y los alumnos se dirigían a clase, pero antes de que Kagome saliera del campo cerrando de hilera de alumnos, Koga la llamó.

-¡Kagome! Acércate por favor.

Kagome sorprendida frente a esa llamada repentina se dirigió hacia Koga con cierta incertidumbre.

-¿si Koga?

El profesor de física se quedó callado un momento contemplando a su alumna que esperaba ansiosa que él hablara, vestida de uniforme, con el pelo perfectamente peinado y la cara levemente maquillada dándole un toque un tanto aniñado.

El silencio se estaba haciendo largo. Tenía que decir algo. Llevaba toda la clase pensando en cómo decírselo y que ella no se asustara. Lo que iba a empezar estaba mal. No debía.

-Oye Kagome, he pensado que el domingo podríamos tomarnos un café. Ya sabes en plan informal así podríamos seguir hablando de… física.

Kagome se quedó muy sorprendida frente al descarado ofrecimiento de su profesor pero pensó que hoy en día es normal llevarse bien con el profesor y que tomar un café mientras hablas de física no tiene nada de malo.

-Bueno me parece bien.

_Rrrriiiiiingg…._

Suena la campana indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase.

-Bueno Koga debo irme tengo que ir a clase de inglés. ¿Dónde nos encontramos luego?

Koga, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara contestó:

-En la cafetería sur, allí no hay mucha gente y no nos molestaran.

-Bien entonces allí estaré. Adiós.

Kagome se alejó saludando con la mano corriendo para llegar a su clase


	6. Encuentros

**Hola! Bien solo queria decir que en este capítulo hos vais a encontrar en medio de la historia lineas en cursiva y lineas en cursiva subrayadas solo son pensamientos de Kagome. El que no está subrayado es el lado salvaje de Kagome (como el ángel y el demonio) y el otro es el lado bondadoso de los pensamientos de Kagome.**

**Bien esto es todo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

ENCUENTROS

Kagome se dirigía al salón de chicas de la residencia norte-oeste, donde vivían la mayor parte de las chicas del grupo de las Barbies. Kanna la había llamado diciéndole que tenían que hablar y que era muy urgente.

La chica del pelo azabache andaba por el campus e iba pensando que la situación que estaba viviendo con esas chicas empezaba a ser un poco ridícula. Siempre estaban diciéndole que tenían que hablar y esa charla siempre resultaba ser para echarle la bronca sobre algo que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba mal.

Siguió andando tranquilamente.

Hacía un día esplendido incluso empezaba a hacer un poco de calor.

Inesperadamente alguien despistado, colisionó contra ella haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Ay!, ¿quieres hacer el favor de mirar…?- la voz de Kagome se cortó al ver con quien había chocado.

Inuyasha se encontraba delante de ella perfectamente peinado, mirándola con unos ojos enormes y preciosos, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se lo quedó mirando sin hacer ni decir nada.

_Kagome!, ¡di algo, algo! No me puedo creer que te hayas quedado atónita y con cara de estúpida otra vez._

El chico al ver que Kagome no respondía dijo:

-Lo siento Kagome, de veras, no te había visto, iba demasiado rápido y choqué sin querer. De veras que lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

_Ooooh, pero míralo que mono está cuando se siente culpable y es que es taaaan guapoooo…._

_Kagome déjate de tonterías y levántate, estás empezando a parecer patética ahí tirada en el suelo._

La chica del pelo azabache se levantó con la ayuda de Inuyasha.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha no ha sido nada, de veras.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

Kagome sonrió frente al comentario.

-No, estoy bien

-De acuerdo pero que mínimo que te acompañe al sitio que ibas antes de que te tirara al suelo

Kagome se ruborizó al pensar que Inuyasha se estaba ofreciendo para acompañarla.

-¿Por qué deberías acompañarme?

Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido al ver que Kagome no aceptaba a ser escoltada así que decidió seguir con el juego que se había creado.

-Bueno al ver que el golpe ha sido fuerte no quiero que te pase nada durante el trayecto. Ya sabes, el campus es muy grande, si te caes o te mareas en algún sitio poco transitado puedes llegar a estar allí horas. Así que es por tu propia seguridad.

Kagome miró de forma irónica a Inuyasha, claramente se veía que estaba jugando con ella pero no le desagradaba ese juego del caballero y la princesa que necesita seguridad, al fin y al cabo, todo y que las chicas la habían advertido, en ese momento no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Al ver que Kagome seguía pensándoselo Inuyasha la cogió inesperadamente por las piernas y se la subió acuestas.

-¡Qué haces!- dijo Kagome medio chillando y agarrándose fuerte al cuello de Inuyasha para no caerse.

-Como veo que por tu propia voluntad no me vas a dejar acompañarte pues te voy a llevar a la fuerza. ¿Dónde ibais _milady_?

Kagome rió a carcajada suelta cuando oyó el mal acento de Inuyasha.

-¡Oye por qué te ríes! Voy a empezar a pensar que he hecho mal en no llevarte a la enfermería, creo que estás mostrando ciertos signos de locura- dijo Inuyasha riéndose a la vez que Kagome.

De repente los dos se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Inuyasha aun sujetaba a Kagome en brazos y sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Inuyasha empezó a acortar las pequeñas distancias que aun había entre ellos. Pero Kagome al ver lo que se avecinaba, despertó de su perfecto sueño donde Inuyasha la sujetaba en brazos y la besaba, para impedir que él se acercara más y se realizara su pequeño sueño. La chica hizo ademán de bajar e Inuyasha no lo impidió aunque se quedó desconcertado al ver que ella lo rechazaba.

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero debo irme he quedado con las chicas.

Y sin que Inuyasha pudriera añadir nada más Kagome se fue corriendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Kagome vio que se había alejado suficiente dejó de correr.

Estaba confusa. En un principio cuando conoció a Inuyasha le pareció un chico muy majo además de atractivo pero luego cuando pasó lo que pasó decidió definitivamente dejar estar cualquier relación posible que pudiera surgir entre ellos dos. Por desgracia ese nuevo encuentro, la había hecho sentir de una forma muy distinta con respecto al futuro.

_Has estado a punto de besarte con Inuyasha y vas y lo desperdicias yéndote corriendo._

_Pero claro las chicas, ya te dejaron claro que NADA de relaciones con Inuyasha. No quieres buscarte enemistades en el internado._

_Esas chicas lo único que quieren es hacerte daño y tenerte controlada. Déjalas, sabes de sobras que son malas._

Kagome estaba muy confusa y abrumada.

Llegó a la residencia y se dirigió a la sala donde había estado citada. Cuando entró todas las demás chicas ya estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás mirándola fijamente.

De repente Kanna se levantó y se dirigió a Kagome con una enorme y falsa sonrisa.

-¡Kagome que suerte que llegas! Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir. Corre, ven, siéntate aquí.

Kanna empujó levemente a Kagome por la espalda y la hizo sentar en un sillón a parte del sofá donde estaban todas las otras chicas sentadas.

Kykio se encontraba justo al lado de un hueco donde se estaba sentando Kanna. La chica la miraba con muy mala cara así que Kagome intentó evitar el contacto visual con ella.

Cuando todas estuvieron sentadas y acomodadas Kanna empezó a hablar.

-Bien, está es la segunda reunión que celebras con nosotras Kagome. Como supongo que habrás imaginado nuestras "quedadas" no son cosa de risa, si alguna vez se tiene que comentar algo serio con el grupo, entonces hacemos este tipo de reuniones.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza aunque no sabía muy bien porque Kanna le estaba diciendo todo eso.

-La cuestión principal de esta reunión Kagome, por desgracia vuelves a ser tu.

La mirada de Kanna se serializó. Todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Cada una de ellas miraba a Kagome des de su sitio esperando la nueva reacción de Kanna. Kagome estaba un poco espantada pero la situación le produjo risa al ver que todas estaban con la misma cara.

Kanna prosiguió.

-Hemos visto que te estás relacionando bastante con Sango. Comes con ella, vas a clase con ella e incluso estáis en la misma habitación, por supuesto no te culpamos a ti de este hecho último pero si de los demás. Como te dije cuando nos conocimos, Sango es una chica rara y nosotras, como populares que somos, no debemos relacionarnos con la plebe.

Kagome se molestó al ver que Kanna calificaba a Sango de "plebe".

-Kanna no creo…

Kagome en ningún momento te he dado permiso para hablar que yo sepa aun no he terminado.

Esa aclaración le pareció un poco de mal gusto a Kagome pero obedeció y espero que Kanna acabara.

-Hemos sido buenas contigo Kagome ya que si alguna de nosotras hubiera hecho lo que tú has hecho con Inuyasha la hubiéramos echado del grupo, pero decidimos perdonarte porque eres nueva, pero ahora con lo de Sango van demasiados errores seguidos. Cariño te voy a dar un ultimátum, o eres de las nuestras o no lo eres, tú decides.

La chica del pelo azabache se quedó perpleja frente a lo que acababa de decir Kanna. La cabeza del grupo la estaba amenazando de echarla del grupo si seguía su amistad con Sango. Estaba confusa. No esperaba que le fueran a decir eso. Solo había hablado Kanna pero se imaginaba que todas pensaban así o al menos eso parecía. No sabía qué hacer. Kagome no quería dejar de relacionarse con Sango bajo ningún concepto pero tampoco quería buscarse enemistad con las chicas.

_Kagome vamos no me digas que vas a ser más boba de lo que ya lo has sido y vas a seguir con estas. Sango no se merece que le hagas esto. Estas chicas si no te apuñalan ahora lo harán más tarde pero nunca van a ser tus amigas de verdad._

_Kagome no busqué enemistad con nadie, intenta arreglarlo con ellas seguro que si lo hablas bien lo vas a poder arreglar._

La chica estaba muy confusa. Una parte de ella le decía que debía dejar a Kanna y las chicas de una vez por todas pero la otra parte le decía que debía arreglar lo sucedido. Así que dijo:

-Chicas, no creo que mi amistad con Sango vaya a costar la popularidad. La gente lo único que quiere es encajar, al igual que yo. Pienso que si todos fuéramos amigos de todos no tendríamos problema alguno.

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron entre ellas más de una y dos veces. Entonces inesperadamente Kykio se levantó y con cara de repugnancia dijo:

-Mira chica como veo que aquí nadie se atreve a decirte las cosas claras a la cara pues lo voy a hacer yo. ¡Estás expulsada del grupo! No estás hecha para ser popular eres un gusano que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de nosotras y quitarme a Inuyasha. Vete de una vez a tu jodido agujero donde vives con tu gran amiguita Sango. Y te lo advierto, como intentes cruzarte en nuestro camino te las vas a ver con todas nosotras.

La cara de odio de Kykio era penetrante y dolorosa. Las palabras hirientes de la chica le llegaron muy fondo a Kagome. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Sin decir nada Kagome marchó del salón y por segunda vez al día, salió corriendo y esta vez con lágrimas bajando por su mejilla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del campus…_

Inuyasha ejercitaba sus músculos en las máquinas respectivas como hacía cada fin de semana. Miroku estaba con él en el gimnasio haciendo también un poco de máquinas para no perder la forma.

El chico del pelo azabache estaba distraído no podía parar de pensar en lo que le acababa de pasar de camino al gimnasio. Había estado a punto de besar a Kagome, esa chica misteriosa que había conocido tan solo hacía unos días.

-Oye Inu, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo como distraído. Tú nunca estás distraído en el gimnasio.

Inuyasha dejó de mover arriba y abajo la máquina que estaba usando. Se levantó y miró a su amigo que también había parado de trabajar los músculos.

-Miroku creo que…

Inuyasha calló no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo como se sentía.

-¿Qué crees Inuyasha?

-Creo que me gusta Kagome Higurashi, me gusta mucho.

Miroku abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa.

-¡Qué dices tío! Pero si la conoces de hace nada. ¿Cómo puedes saber que te gusta? Que pasa semental, ¿ya has tenido un encuentro SEXUAL con ella? Inu que se levante el soldado cuando veas a Kagome no quiere decir que te guste…

Inuyasha se acercó a Miroku y le dio un sopapo.

-No seas guarro Miroku, hablo en serio. De momento no ha pasado nada entre nosotros pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía así por una chica.

-Vaya veo que hablas en serio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Inuyasha no sabía que estaba queriendo decir su amigo con esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?

-Amigo tú eres Inuyasha Taisho el chico que siempre consigue a la chica. Así que dúchate, porque hueles muy mal, y ve a buscar a tu chica!

Miroku tenía razón y Inuyasha lo sabía.

-Tienes razón voy a ir a buscar a Kagome!

El chico salió del gimnasio corriendo y se dirigió al vestuario.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En la cafetería sur del campus…_

Koga había llegado un poco pronto. Estaba nervioso. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Tenía la sensación que estaba volviendo a sus años de instituto. Esa chica había trastocado su mundo. Él que era un profesor respetado, pero no de esos pesados, ahora se veía completamente dominado por impulsos que lo llevaban cada vez más a acercarse a su nueva alumna Kagome. Sabía que estaba mal fraternizar con sus alumnas pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía una atracción demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Le daba igual que la administración del internado se enterase, quería conocer más a Kagome.

Se sentó en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Como él predijo el día anterior la cafetería no estaba muy llena. Solo había dos mesas ocupadas por alumnos de último curso que lo habían saludado al entrar.

-Buenas Señor Nagashi, ¿va a pedir algo?

-¿Qué?

Koga estaba tan profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había visto como se le acercaba la camarera.

-Que si quiere algo- repitió la camarera con cara extraña.

-Un cortado bien cargado por favor.

La camarera lo apuntó en su libreta y de dirigió a la barra a prepararlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En la habitación de Kagome…_

La chica del pelo azabache estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama llorando desconsoladamente pero lo sucedido. Aun estaba sorprendida por la salida que Kykio. ¿Por qué le ha dicho todas esas cosas? Ella solo quería integrarse.

Siguió llorando sin pensar en nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró alguien en la habitación pero Kagome no se molestó en mirar quien era. No quería hablar con nadie.

-Hola Kagome

La aludida no respondió aunque reconoció la voz de ahora única amiga Sango.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Sango se acercó a su cama.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡por favor dime algo que estoy exasperando!

Frente al tono de preocupación que presentaba su amiga Kagome se incorporó y entre lágrimas intentó decirle a su amiga lo crueles que habías sido las Barbies.

-Sango, siempre has tenido razón, nunca debí juntarme con esas…

La voz se le entrecortó y su amiga no necesitó saber nada más para saber que Kagome necesitaba de ella.

La abrazó. Kagome escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amiga mientras ella la mecía.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kagome dejó de llorar. Entonces se incorporó, se limpió las lágrimas que tenía aun en la cara y se sentó sobre sus rodillas y dijo:

-Sango, ¿cómo es que no me has dicho nada así como _ya te lo dije_?

-Mira Kagome yo todo esto lo pienso pero sé que tú ya lo sabes y ahora no te lo voy a repetir.

Sango miró a su amiga y al ver su rostro supo que había acertado dejando a las otras y posicionándose al lado de Sango.

-Gracias Sango, eres una buena amiga.

Se abrazaron una vez más y luego Sango se levantó de un salto y dijo:

-Bueno ahora tengo que irme. He quedado en la cafetería central con unos chicos para hacer un trabajo de clase.

Entonces Kagome al oír cafetería recordó que llegaba tarde a su cita/ reunión con Koga.

-¡Mierda llegó tarde!

Kagome empezó a arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿A dónde llegas tarde?- preguntó Sango sorprendida al ver que su amiga corría por todas partes

Al mismo tiempo que respondía Kagome salía por la puerta.

-¡Ya te lo contaré luego! ¡Adiós!

Y Sango se quedó sola en la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome corría por el campus como una loca. Llegaba tarde. Seguro que Koga ya se había hartado de esperar y se había marchado. Se sentía mal. Había dejado colgado a Koga. Ese sentimiento de culpa la hizo correr más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta Kagome se cruzó con uno de sus compañeros de la clase de física que le preguntó vociferando:

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido Higurashi?

Kagome no pudo oírlo bien así que saludó con su mano y siguió corriendo.

Varias personas la saludaron mientras ella se dirigía a la cafetería sur y a todas ellas las saludó aunque no recordara la mayoría de sus nombres.

Al cabo de nada Kagome llegó a la cafetería. De momento en la entrada no veía a nadie. Entró y al final de la cafetería estaba Koga sentado en una mesa de dos con un cortado casi terminado en la mano.

Se acercó al lugar y antes que Koga pudiera decir nada Kagome intentó excusarse.

-Koga lo siento, es que hoy está siendo un día muy duro y cuando… olvidé… que…

Koga rió al ver que Kagome llegaba muy cansada y que no era capaz de decir nada coherente.

-Anda vamos siéntate, no pasa nada, yo también acabo de llegar- mintió.

-Ah, bien pensaba que llegaba muy tarde.

Y así era pero Koga era feliz al ver que finalmente Kagome había asistido a su cita.

Kagome aun respiraba ajetreadamente así que Koga le preguntó si quería algo.

-Kagome, ¿quieres que te pida algo?

-Eh, si claro gracias un aquarius de naranja bien fresquito no estaría nada mal.

Koga volvió a reír. No podía evitarlo. Esa chica despertaba algo en su interior que no podía contener.

Mientras Koga iba a coger la bebida Kagome intentó recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal y calmar su respiración.

-Toma, bebe, te sentará bien. Veo que has hecho una gran corrida.

Kagome sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba un trago a su aquarius.

-Si cuando me di cuenta de que hora era pensé que ya no estarías aquí, que te habrías cansado de esperar, así que me puse a correr. Ni te imaginas lo que cansa cruzar el campus corriendo.

Volvió a dar un trago. Ya se sentía mucho mejor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto en la residencia de Kagome…_

Inuyasha había decidido que el primer sitio donde buscaría a Kagome sería en su habitación. Quizá estaba allí haciendo deberes o algo.

Picó a la puerta pero no respondió nadie. Intentó abrirla y vio que no estaba cerrada. Entró sigilosamente.

-¿Hola, hay alguien?

No había nadie. Cerró la puerta y se fue a buscar a Kagome a otro sitio.

Cuando llegó al salón de chicas de esa residencia todas las presentes se giraron y al verle se ruborizaron todas al mismos tiempo que lo saludaban coquetamente.

El chico se acercó a una de ellas a preguntar por Kagome.

-Perdona, ¿has visto por casualidad a Kagome?

La chica parecía decepcionada frente a la pregunta pero le respondió.

-Hace un rato salió corriendo hacia la puerta trasera de la residencia.

-Gracias.

Inuyasha salió del salón rápidamente y a paso ligero se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera que antes había usado Kagome para salir e ir a la cafetería.

Siguió preguntando a la gente si habían visto a Kagome y así fue siguiendo su rastro hasta que llegó a la cafetería sur.

Antes de entrar dio una vuelta alrededor de esta. Luego entró sigilosamente y cuando vio a Kagome se escondió detrás de una columna. La chica estaba con alguien. Eso le preocupó. Intentó avistar quien era pero des de su posición era imposible. Se movió rápidamente y se escondió detrás de otra columna. Ese sitio era perfecto. Él les podía ver perfectamente pero ellos no le podían ver.

Miró quien era.

"¡_El profesor de física!"_

Inuyasha no se creía lo que veían sus ojos. Una rabia interna empezó a surgir al ver lo bien que se llevaba Kagome con Koga. ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos juntos en una cafetería? Inuyasha barajó diversas opciones: podía ser que hubieran quedado para aclarar algo de física, pero para eso estarían en un aula de estudio y con los apuntes así que no. Podía ser que Kagome quisiese comentarle algún problema que tenía pero entonces no le estaría sonriendo de la forma que lo hacía.

El chico escondido detrás de la columna se derritió al ver esa preciosa sonrisa que tenía Kagome y se moría de rabia al ver que no era para él.

Siguió observando des de la lejanía a la pareja.

Koga le estaba comentando algo y Kagome no paraba de sonreír a la vez de se tocaba el pelo, movimiento que hacía volver loco a Inuyasha y quizá a más de otro.

El chico no pudo aguantar más esa escena. Estaba claro que Kagome y Koga tenían algo entre ellos. Salió de su escondite y antes de que le viera nadie estaba fuera de la cafetería dirigiéndose al gimnasio, por segunda vez en un día, a desatar toda la rabia que había acumulado en esos momentos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Unas horas más tarde…_

Kagome llevaba cosa de dos horas hablando y riendo con Koga. Era increíble lo mucho que habían conectado. En esos momentos se le había olvidado por completo que el hombre con quien estaba hablando en una cafetería era su profesor de física.

De repente sonó un móvil. Kagome sacó el suyo pero vio que nadie la llamaba.

-Koga creo que es el tuyo.

-¿A si?

Sacó el móvil y efectivamente alguien le estaba llamando. Se levantó y al mismo tiempo que contestaba le indicaba a Kagome con signos que no se moviera de donde estaba y que volvía en seguida.

Koga salió de la cafetería y mientras Kagome se quedó esperando dentro. Miró en el bolso que llevaba a ver si encontraba algo con que entretenerse. Sacó la agenda y la abrió por la página de la semana.

"_Mierda, he olvidado hacer los deberes de Química. Como llegue a clase y no los tenga hechos el profesor me va a echar una bronca…"_

Miró el reloj. Se había hecho bastante tarde. Debía ir a hacer los deberes pero Koga no estaba. Seguro que seguía fuera hablando por teléfono. Ella tenía que hacer los deberes y no sabía cómo avisar a Koga que tenía que marcharse.

Se le ocurrió algo. Buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó unos post-it's que tenía y en uno de ellos escribió: LO SIENTO KOGA HE TENIDO QUE IRME, OLVIDÉ HACER LOS DEBERES DE QUÍMICA. ME LO HE PASADO GENIAL CONTIGO. NOS VEMOS EN CLASE.

Lo pegó a su vaso, pago su parte a la camarera y se fue corriendo sin ver si Koga estaba por algún lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A fuera de la cafetería…_

Koga estaba atendiendo a su llamada cuando de repente vio como Kagome salía corriendo de la cafetería. ¡No podía ser! ¡Se había ido! Koga pensó que seguro que había aprovechado ese momento que la había dejado sola para escaparse. La había estado aburriendo seguro.

_En que pensabas Koga cuando la citaste. Tú ya tienes una edad mientras que ella aun es joven._

Colgó el teléfono desanimado y entró en la cafetería. Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había estado unas dos horas con Kagome y cuando se sentó vio que en su vaso había algo pegado. Era un post-it. Lo cogió y lo leyó. Ese pequeño papel amarillo lo reconfortó de nuevo. Kagome no había huido de él solo había tenido que irse. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Se levantó y fue a la barra a pagarlo todo pero luego vio que Kagome ya había pagado su parte así que solo pagó la suya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En el gimnasio…_

Inuyasha hacía subir y bajar como un loco la máquina para los bíceps. Sentía que la rabia le corría por las venas. Ese profesor de pacotilla le había quitado la chica. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kagome se hubiera fijado en él? ¡Es un profesor!

Siguió haciendo ejercicio como un loco, pensando en Kagome, en Koga, en Kagome, en Koga…

Al cabo de una hora Miroku apareció por la puerta.

-Oye para el carro un rato que al final te va a dar un jamacuco o algo con tanto ejercicio- dijo su amigo con ironía.

Pero Inuyasha no respondió y siguió haciendo ejercicio.

-Que, ¿cómo ha ido con Kagome?

Inuyasha paró la máquina y se incorporó necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Pues nada Miroku no hay ido.

Miroku se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo que no ha ido? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir Miroku que no he hablado con Kagome.

-Pero como, ¿no la has encontrado?

Inuyasha bufó. Lo que le tenía que contar no le apetecía nada pero sabía lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser su amigo así que decidió ir por el camino rápido y contarle todo.

-No, quiero decir que sí que la encontré pero cuando lo hice ella estaba con otro.

-¡En serio! Jolín con la mosquita muerta.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo con cara de malos amigos.

-No Miroku no me refiero a eso me refiero que estaba con otro en la cafetería hablando y riendo.

-ah, bueno entonces no es tan grave.

-Si lo es Miroku deberías haberla visto.

Miroku reflexionó y luego añadió.

-A ver dime Inu, cómo se estaba comportando.

Inuyasha pensó en cómo describir el comportamiento de Kagome.

-Bueno pues estaba bastante cerca de él y le reía todas las gracias o eso parecía y además no paraba de tocarse el pelo.

-ish, esto pinta mal tío. Cuando un tía se toca el pelo es mala señal para los depredadores de fuera.

Inuyasha le dio un sopapo.

-Céntrate Miroku.

-¡Au! Vale, pero sigo manteniendo mi posición en cuanto a lo del pelo. Y, ¿se puede saber quién es el chico con el que estaba? Así podemos ir a romperle la cara y luego va a estar tan feo que Kagome no lo va a querer ver más.

-Miroku creo que eso no va a ser posible.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque era Koga con quien estaba Kagome.

Miroku abrió muchísimo la boca.

-¡No jodas! Vaya con el profe de física. Pues así lo tenemos chungo para desfigurarlo.

Inuyasha no le respondió. Entonces Miroku se puso serio e intentó reconfortar a su amigo.

-Inu a lo mejor no estaban haciendo nada y solo estaban hablando sobre cosas de clase.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo Miroku.

Miroku le tocó la espalda a su amigo.

-Bueno tío seguro que hay alguna forma de…

Inuyasha lo interrumpió tajante.

-Miroku me gustaría acabar la serie, te veo luego en el comedor a la hora de cenar.

Miroku entendió que Inuyasha no quería seguir hablando del tema y salió del gimnasio dejando a su amigo solo.


	7. Historias

HISTORIAS

Sango estaba en la biblioteca principal estudiando para su examen de inglés. Le estaba resultando francamente difícil concentrarse ya que no podía parar de pensar en su amiga Kagome. Las letras del libro le parecían aburridas y sin sentido.

_Pi- pip. _Su móvil acababa de sonar. Algunos de los estudiantes de la sala la miraron con cara de mala uva y ella con facha de perdón se excusó.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsa y miró el sms que le habían mandado.

Era de Kagome y decía: _**Hola Sango ya estoy en la habitación se que antes me he marchado dejándote con toda la intriga en el cuerpo pero cuando te vea te lo contaré todo. **_

Acto seguido de leer el sms Sango empezó a recoger todas sus cosas. Tenía que ir inmediatamente a hablar con su amiga y que le contara todo sobre su misterioso destino al que se había marchado dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Cuando ya lo tenía todo recogido fue a coger el móvil, que era ya la única cosa que le quedaba por guardar pero de repente vio que una mano desconocida se llevaba a su preciado teléfono.

-¡Eeh, ese móvil es mío!- dijo Sango sin ni siquiera saber quién era el susodicho individuo acusado de apropiarse de su teléfono.

Sango levanto la cabeza y vio a Miroku sujetando su móvil y mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos Miroku, devuélveme mi móvil tengo que irme.

Miroku la miró con cara provocativa y le respondió con tono burlón.

-Me temo Sango que si quieres que te devuelva el móvil vas a tenerme que dar algo a cambio.

-¡Pero qué dices! El móvil es mío no tengo que darte algo a cambio.

Miroku rió al ver que Sango empezaba a perder el control de la situación.

-Sango, Sango, Sango… si quieres que te devuelva tu querido teléfono no creo que debas hablarme así.

Sango estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-¡Haz el favor de darme el móvil!

-¡SSSSHHHHHHHH!- la gente de la sala les llamó la atención frente al ruido que hacían.

De golpe Miroku se giró y se marchó de la biblioteca.

En voz baja y con tono sorprendido Sango dijo:

-¡Miroku! ¿Se puede saber dónde vas?.

El aludido no respondió y siguió caminando, así que Sango no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Una vez fuera…_

-Vamos Miroku devuélvemelo.

El chico no respondió. Estaba de espaldas a Sango y parecía adivinarse que estaba manipulando algo.

-¿Miroku?- dijo Sango con tono de intriga por saber que estaba haciendo ese chico.

La chica esperó de brazos cruzados a que el raptador de su móvil respondiera y en pocos segundos se giró.

La volvía a mirar con esa cara de pícaro.

-Como veo que tienes prisa y quieres que te devuelva el móvil, te lo voy a poner fácil. Tómalo.

Sango estaba sorprendida.

-¿de veras?

La chica hizo ademán de coger su teléfono pero cuando ya casi lo tenía Miroku se lo volvió a alejar.

-Sango, Sango… te ha dicho que te lo iba a poner fácil pero no tanto.

La chica puso cara de malas uvas. Ya empezaba a cansarle ese jueguecito. Hacía rato que Kagome le había mandado ese sms y quería ir a hablar con ella pero el burro de Miroku que le dejaba ir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sango.

-Quiero decir que si quieres que te devuelva el móvil vas a tener que darme un beso.

_Plaff!_

Sango le dio un buen bofetón a Miroku.

-¡Pero tú qué te has creído! ¿¡Piensas que puedes coger a mi móvil cómo rehén y luego decirme que si lo quiero de vuelta tengo que besarte?

Miroku se acarició su mejilla a modo de atenuar el dolor.

-Au, me has dado fuerte.- se quejó Miroku con tono apenado.

-No te creo Miroku.

-De acuerdo me has pillado en realidad ni he notado que me has dado.- le respondió.

-Vamos no te las des de machito.

Miroku se miró a Sango de un modo misterioso. Esa miraba incomodaba a Sango.

-¿Qué miras?

Miroku tardó un rato en contestar.

-¿Eh? Nada. Bueno entonces me ha parecido oír antes que te gustaría recuperar tu móvil.

Sango bufó.

-Vale vale Sango, mira esto es lo único que debes hacer. Si quieres recuperar tu teléfono tendrás que salir un día conmigo e ir a tomar algo. Solo te pido esto.

-¡Ja! Que te lo has creído.

-Vamos Sango que lo único que debes hacer es salir UNA HORA conmigo, solo eso.

Sango se lo pensó un momento. Ya llevaba rato peleándose con Miroku y estaba viendo que no iba a ninguna parte, además quería llegar tan pronto como fuera posible a su residencia y si no le decía que sí a su estúpida cita nunca llegaría a tiempo a su habitación. Así pues a regañadientes le respondió en voz casi intangible:

-De acuerdo.

Miroku, juguetón, le dijo:

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Sango se lo miró con cara de malos amigos.

-¡He dicho que quedaré contigo!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hace falta que te pongas tan eufórica.

La chica se lo miró de la forma más asesina y espeluznante posible, intentando demostrarle con la mirada lo descontenta y cabreada que estaba con él.

-Bien ahora devuélveme el móvil.

-No.- respondió Miroku de forma contingente.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pues que no te voy a devolver el móvil hasta que tu no hayas tenido la cita conmigo. No me puedo arriesgar a darte el móvil y que luego no aparezcas. Así pues te propongo que mañana por la tarde quedemos en la cafetería que tú digas.

-¡¿Mañana por la tarde? Yo necesito mi móvil ya.

-Bueno pues entonces no vas a tener más remedio que cenar conmigo.

Sango no respondió. La rabia le corroía por dentro al ver la impotencia que tenía frente a Miroku.

-Bien como veo que no respondes voy a entender que de aquí a una hora y medía nos veremos en… ¿en qué cafetería quieres que cenemos juntos?

Sango estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello a Miroku pero se tragó sus ganas y le respondió:

-En la cafetería central así voy a estar cerca de mi residencia por si me pongo mala.

Miroku rió de forma provocativa.

-Bien entonces hasta luego.

El chico empezó a caminar dirección a su residencia mientras Sango lo veía alejarse con su móvil en la mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kagome…_

La chica del pelo azabache restaba tumbada en su cama. Hacía un rato que había terminado sus deberes aunque estaba casi segura que la mitad estaba mal, pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho. Des de que se había marchado de la cafetería no había podido parar de pensar en todo lo que había sentido cuando había estado con Koga. La verdad es que se sentía extraña. Ni ella misma podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

_La verdad es que Koga es un chico genial. Es simpático, divertido y sensato y no es como la mayoría de los criajos de la clase._

_¡Pues claro que no lo es! Es un hombre diez años mayor que tú y además de eso olvidas que es ¡tu profesor de física! Pero eso si se tiene que admitir que el hombre no tiene desperdicio, ¡está buenísimo!_

_Ya, salta a la vista que eso es verdad pero tampoco es determinante. Hay otras cosas de él que destacan pero también es verdad que en el internado está terminalmente prohibido fraternizar con el profesorado y si lo descubriera alguien sería fatal tanto para ti como para él._

Kagome estaba hecha un lío. Por un lado veía en Koga un gran hombre encantador y perfecto pero por otro veía a su profesor de física diez años mayor que ella.

-¡Hola Kagome! He intentado llegar lo más rápido posible después de leer tu sms.

Sango acababa de entrar por la puerta de la habitación. Parecía que había corrido una maratón de lo cansada que llegaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que llegas tan cansada?- preguntó Kagome curiosa por saber que le había hecho correr tanto a su amiga.

-Nada, nada, después te lo cuento pero primero te toca a ti. Cuéntame donde fuiste haces tres horas.

Sango se sentó en su cama y se sacó los zapatos de tacón que le estaban haciendo un daño terrible después de la larga corrida.

Kagome suspiró. No sabía por dónde empezar a contarle a su amiga la historia con Koga.

-¡Vamos Kagome arranca ya que llevo tres horas esperando saber qué pasa!

-De acuerdo te lo voy a contar pero no quiero que me interrumpas mientras te esté contando lo que tengo que decirte.

Sango asintió sin decir nada. Kagome al ver que su amiga estaba de acuerdo asintió también y se dispuso a contarle la historia.

-Bien pues mira esto empezó la última clase de física que tuvimos. ¿Sabes que fuimos al campo de fútbol a hacer un ejercicio? Bien pues allí cuando Koga dijo que nos pusiéramos en parejas yo me quedé sola y él se puso conmigo a hacer el ejercicio. Entonces al terminar la clase Koga me propuso de quedar en la cafetería sur para hablar.

-¿¡No me digas qué hoy has quedado con el profesor Nagashi?- exclamó Sango.

Se levantó de su cama y de un salto se sentó en la de Kagome.

-¡Sango me has dicho que no me interrumpirías!

Sango asintió con la cabeza a modo de excusarse. Kagome prosiguió.

-Entonces cuando tú me has recordado lo de la cafetería me he ido corriendo porque llegaba tarde a la cita, o como se llame lo de hoy, con Koga. Así pues nos hemos pasado unas dos horas hablando hasta que yo recordé que tenía que hacer unos deberes para mañana.

Las dos se quedaron calladas.

-¡Di algo por favor Sango!

-Ah, vale, perdón pensé que aun no habías terminado.

La chica calló un momento antes de decir nada más y en unos segundos empezó a hablar sin parar.

-¡Has quedado con Koga, tu profesor de física! No me lo puedo creer. Y de qué habéis hablado, de física…

-En un principio quedábamos para eso pero ha resultado que no hemos hablado de nada en relación al colegio. La verdad es que me he sentido muy bien junto a él. No sé cómo decirlo para que no suene mal pero…

Kagome calló. No sabía cómo contarle a su amiga todo lo que pensaba.

-Lo sé Kagome y por un lado te entiendo, aunque nunca me haya encontrado en una situación como esta. Sé que por un lado piensas que es un tío genial y te sientes en parte atraída hacia él porque es diferente a los demás chicos con quien has salido pero por otro lado piensas que Koga es tu profesor de física y empezar una historia con él significa quebrantar una de las normas más importantes del campus así pues te encuentras en un punto de inflexión que no sabes si dejarlo todo como está o intentar mantener lo que pueda surgir.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Las dos amigas se miraron. La chica del pelo azabache se había visto completamente reflejada en las palabras de su amiga, pero aun así seguía confusa aunque ahora pudiera compartir su confusión con su mejor y única amiga.

Kagome se abrazó a Sango sin decir nada. Su amiga no necesitaba las palabras para entender la situación de Kagome solo sabía que podía ayudarla dándole su apoyo y eso es lo que intentaba hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto en la residencia de los chicos…_

Inuyasha estaba duchándose cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación. Lo más seguro es que fuera Miroku pero ya lo comprobaría cuando saliera de la ducha.

A bajo, Miroku acababa de entrar en la habitación. Llevaba consigo algo muy pequeño y medio escondido entre la chaqueta del uniforme y su mano.

Sigilosamente se dirigió hacia las cosas de Inuyasha y le cogió una caja que tenía encima del cabezal de su cama. La abrió y metió el misterioso objeto que con tanto cuidado había traído a la habitación. Cuando ya la iba a devolver a su sitio, alguien le llamó la atención y le asustó.

-¡Eh Miroku qué haces con mis cosas!

Miroku se giró sorprendido al oír la familiar voz de Inuyasha.

-Tío me has asustado.

-Si te he asustado será porque estabas haciendo algo que no deberías. ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Inuyasha moviendo la cabeza en dirección a su caja que pocos momentos antes Miroku había estado tocando.

-¡Ah si eso! Nada que he escondido el móvil de Sango en tu caja por si se le ocurre venir a buscarlo en algún momento que yo no esté.

Inuyasha se lo miró con cara de póquer.

-Ah bueno pues me quedo mucho más tranquilo al saber que soy cómplice de un robatorio de me menor grado. ¿¡Pero se puede saber por qué tienes tú el móvil de Sango!

Miroku se acarició el pelo y se semblante adoptó una postura provocativa.

-Nada es solo un pequeño rehén para quedar con Sango. Hemos quedado esta noche para cenar. Si se presenta, yo a cambio le daré su móvil.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Bien o sea que cuando tu quieres quedar con una chica lo que haces es robarle el móvil y amenazarla de no volver a verlo si no se presenta a la cita. La verdad Miroku es que siempre me sorprendes pero es que ahora te has superado tío.

Miroku se rió frente al comentario.

-Lo sé mi atractivo es irresistible si me lo propusiera hasta tu caerías en mis redes.

Inuyasha le lanzó la toalla que estaba sujetando.

-Eres un cerdo. Te mereces que Sango te de una buena tundra después de devolverle el móvil.

-Tú piensa lo que quieras pero esa chica y yo vamos a acabar juntos.

-Que suerte tienes tío, tu al menos lo tienes claro porque lo que es a mi lo tengo crudo.

Inuyasha se sentó en su cama para luego tumbarse. Solo llevaba unos pantalones de deportes largos así que al tumbarse se le notaba lo trabajados que estaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Al ver como se encontraba su amigo, Miroku también se sentó a su lado.

-Inuyasha si de verdad te gusta Kagome debes luchar por ella e ir a preguntarle qué es lo que hay entre ella y el profesor de física e intentar que vea que tu eres mucho mejor que ese viejo amante de los números.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Ya, como si fuera tan fácil.

-Claro que lo es tío. Solo tienes que pillar a Kagome sola en algún sitio y hablar tranquilamente con ella.

Inuyasha seguía viéndolo muy negro.

-Pero Miroku a penas nos conocemos, nos hemos encontrado pocas veces a parte de en las clases de física.

-Bueno eso da igual, dime solo una chica que al verte no se haya enamorada perdidamente de ti.

Inuyasha no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

-Sango.

Miroku rió.

-Bueno eso es normal tío, tienes que pensar que la competencia es alta además yo soy mucho más atractivo que tu solo que no me muestro tanto.

Inuyasha empujó amistosamente a Miroku en respuesta a su comentario.

-¿Sabes qué Inuyasha? Ahora mismo vas a hablar con Kagome. Y vais a quedar en su habitación. Ya sabes por si luego surge…

Inuyasha no le dejó terminar la frase y le dio un sopapo.

-¿Y dime Miroku cómo lo vas a hacer para que Kagome esté sola en la habitación?

Miroku se levantó de la cama.

-Ai, amigo mío a veces creo que eres un poco tonto. Como ya te he dicho antes tengo una cosa "prestada" en mi poder que ahora mismo nos puede ser muy útil.

Miroku se levantó y volvió a coger la caja donde antes había puesto el móvil de Sango.

-¿¡Estás loco? ¿Y si Sango le ha contado a Kagome lo del móvil o está con ella? Van a saber que somos nosotros!

-Bueno querido amigo en el amor hay riesgos que uno debe tomar o dejar y este LO tienes que tomar.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar pero tampoco se negó a hacerlo.

Miroku cogió el móvil y empezó a teclear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En el otro lado del campus, en una de las habitaciones…_

Pi-pip. El móvil de Kagome sonó. La chica del pelo azabache lo cogió y abrió el sms que acababa de recibir. Era de Sango.

_**Hola guapa, ¿puedes ir a la habitación un momento? Quiero comentarte una cosa. Besos ;P**_

Ese mensaje extrañó a Kagome. Pensó que era raro que su amiga le mandara ese mensaje cuando hacía solo diez minutos que habían estado hablando en la habitación y que además le había dicho que lo más seguro es que no se moviera de ella hasta la hora de cenar. A parte Sango nunca mandaba besos ni la llamaba guapa por sms. Era todo un poco raro pero de todos modos contestó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Al cabo de unos segundos en la residencia de los chicos…_

Pi-pip. El móvil de Sango sonó a modo de alerta de mensaje. Miroku abrió el sms de Kagome.

_**Sango hace solo diez minutos que me viste ya te dije que estaría en la habitación hasta la hora de cenar. ¿Estás bien? No pareces tú. Bueno ya sabes que estoy en nuestro cuarto ;)**_

Inuyasha le soltó otro sopapo a Miroku.

-¡Lo ves! Kagome sospecha algo.

-¡Au! Oye que yo solo te estoy ayudando con tu dramática casi historia de amor. Así que ahora ya lo sabes Kagome está en su habitación. ¡Ve a por ella!

-¡Está bien! Espera que me vista y por cierto deja en paz el móvil de Sango que ya nos conocemos.

-De acuerdoooo. Va vete a vestir.

Inuyasha obedeció a su amigo y sacó de su armario un uniforme limpio mientras veía como su amigo se guardaba el móvil de Sango en el bolsillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	8. Besos

BESOS

Kagome estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en su diario. Hacía tiempo que no lo sacaba. De pequeña siempre solía escribir en él todo lo que le pasaba, las dudas que le surgían etcétera, era una forma de pensar a fondo en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Así que después de explicarle todo el tema de la cita con Koga a Sango, sintió la necesidad de escribirlo en su diario justo como lo hacía antaño.

Estaba haciendo correr la pluma por el amarillento papel de ese cuaderno cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Kagome estaba esperando que su amiga llegara ya que le había mandado un sms pidiéndole que estuviera en la habitación, pero Sango nunca llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hola Kagome.

La chica se sorprendió al ver quien estaba de pie frente a la puerta.

Inuyasha estaba mirándola radiante como siempre, con esos ojos que hacían que la chica se perdiera en ellos. Aun así, intentó disimular y actuar con naturalidad.

-Hola Inuyasha. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico miró hacia abajo antes de contestar y respiró hondo. Luego la volvió a mirar a esos ojos castaños que hacían que él lo olvidara todo y solo pensara en ella.

-La verdad es que yo esperaba poder hablar contigo.

Kagome se extrañó y sintió cierta inestabilidad en la barriga. Inuyasha le estaba diciendo que quería hablar con ella. No sabía que querría decirle pero tampoco podía hacer una montaña porque el chico quisiera hablar con ella a lo mejor tenía alguna duda de clase.

-Em, claro pasa.

La chica le indicó con un gesto que entrara en la habitación y cuando ya hubo pasado el umbral de la puerta, la cerró tras de ella.

Inuyasha miraba curioso la habitación de Kagome paseándose lentamente por ella sin tocar nada. Solo observando.

Kagome estaba un poco inquieta. Tampoco es que conociera mucho a Inuyasha y además su simple presencia cerca de ella la ponía de los nervios y que encima no dijera nada cuando se suponía que había venido a hablar con ella la desorientaba completamente.

Los dos chicos siguieron sin decir nada. Kagome no quitaba ojo a los movimientos de Inuyasha y este seguía observando la habitación. De golpe el chico se inclinó sobre la cama de Kagome para coger un cuaderno que restaba abierto y bocabajo, sin embargo antes de que Inuyasha pudiera leer lo que había en él, la chica se lo arrebató.

-Es mi diario.- dijo Kagome sonrojándose. Le acababa de arrebatar de las manos su diario pero no podía permitir que nadie viera lo que había escrito en él.

Inuyasha intentó actuar con normalidad aunque estaba muy nervioso y tenía miedo que en cualquier momento la voz le fallara. Aun así intentó parecer lo más natural posible.

-Ah, claro entiendo. No sabía que llevabas un diario. Hoy en día muy pocas chicas lo hacen.

-Si bueno, de pequeña mi madre solía decirme que un diario es como un amigo al que se lo puedes contar todo y cuando estas confundida o triste siempre puedes sacar algo bueno de él. Así que de pequeña solía escribir todo lo que me pasaba en un diario.

-Bueno y ahora lo sigues haciendo.

-No tanto pero hoy me he sentido necesitada de este viejo amigo.

Kagome calló de golpe. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso a Inuyasha? No entendía porque de golpe ella se sentía capaz de explicarle todo su mundo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Los nervios habían desaparecido durante esos instantes. Sentía que podía ser ella misma hablando con él.

Entonces recordó que Inuyasha aún no le había dicho porque estaba allí.

-Oye Inuyasha no quiero parecer grosera ni nada pero, ¿Por qué has venido?

El chico quedó aturdido y avergonzado durante unos instantes pero nadie se percató de ello. Se le había olvidado completamente por qué había ido a hablar con Kagome. Pero cuando estaba a su lado sentía como perdía el mundo de vista y ella pasaba a ser el centro de todo.

Entonces se le acercó.

-Kagome yo… había venido para decirte que…

El chico no sabía cómo expresarse. ¡Le faltaban las palabras!

Kagome vio que le pasaba algo a Inuyasha e intentó ayudarle.

-¿Si? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

_¿Cómo que puede contarte lo que quiera? ¡Pero si a penas lo conoces!_

_Es verdad a penas lo conoce pero míralo. Parece que lo está pasando realmente mal, y además es taaan mono…_

Kagome no paraba de oír sus dos voces interiores cada una defendiendo su propio parecer y haciendo que ella se confundiera más.

-Veras Kagome, sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos pero… cuando estoy cerca de ti siento…

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella. La distancia entre los dos chicos era casi ininteligible. El chico empezó a acortar más la distancia. Acercó tímidamente su cara a la de la chica y cuando ya podía notar su respiración agitada en la boca…

-¡Perdona Kagome es que me he…!

Sango entró por la puerta. No pudo terminar la explicación cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación. Inuyasha y Kagome estaba muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Qué está…?- Sango estaba desconcertada y a la vez curiosa por saber qué pasaba.

-Debo irme. Adiós.

Inuyasha salió precipitadamente de la habitación dejando a Kagome totalmente confusa.

La chica del pelo azabache seguía inmóvil en medio de la habitación, con la misma postura en que se había quedado cuando se había ido Inuyasha, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con Inuyasha Taisho en NUESTRA habitación?

Kagome seguía sin contestar. La verdad es que no sabía que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Kagome haz el favor de decir algo, parece que hayas visto un fantasma!

La chica del pelo azabache empezó a reaccionar aunque no tuviera muy claro lo recién sucedido.

-Sango, no sé lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno a lo mejor si empiezas des del principio sabremos qué ha pasado. Primero, ¿qué hacía Inuyasha aquí?

Kagome cerró los ojos un momento y se tumbó en la cama intentando reordenar las ideas y a ella misma.

-A ver, yo estaba en la habitación, escribiendo, cuando de repente alguien ha llamado a la puerta, yo he abierto y me he encontrado a Inuyasha. Le he preguntado que quería y él me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo. Luego ha entrado y se ha puesto a observar la habitación sin decir nada hasta que ha ido a coger mi diario y yo se lo he impedido.

-Si si esto está muy bien pero deja las narraciones y explica lo que interesa. ¿Qué quería?

Kagome se incorporó y se sentó mirando a Sango.

-¡Ese es el problema! No sé qué quería. Yo le he preguntado que qué quería decirme, entonces él se me ha acercado muchísimo y ha empezado a decir cosas como: hace muy poco que nos conocemos… y luego ha callado y se ha acercado mucho más a mí y entonces…

-¿¡Y entonces qué?

-Y entonces has entrado tú y él ha salido como ya has visto. Esto es todo.

Las dos amigas callaron. Cada una pensando en el mismo tema pero derivándolo de forma distinta, hasta que Sango habló.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder?

Kagome intentaba no creer en lo que estaba pensando así que negó con la cabeza.

-Sí que lo sabes. Las dos lo sabemos… ¡Inuyasha ha intentado besarte!

Sango terminó la frase que casi no le quedaba voz del énfasis que le había puesto. Ahora la chica estaba pegando pequeños saltitos en la cama y aplaudiendo a modo de excitación.

-¡Pero qué dices!

Kagome estaba hecha un tomate, completamente roja. Sabía perfectamente que hubiera pasado si su amiga no hubiese entrado en la habitación pero solo de oírlo se le subían los colores hasta un punto febril.

-Vamos Kagome, no lo niegues se que tú también lo piensas. ¡Inuyasha Taisho ha venido a nuestra habitación a besarte!

Cada vez que lo oía le parecía menos creíble. No podía ser que el chico más guapo del internado hubiera querido besarla. ¡Era una locura! Tenía que ser un malentendido. Una chica como ella nunca podría gustarle a un chico como él.

-No lo sé Sango. Es que parece tan inverosímil… Además casi no nos conocemos. No puede ser que…

No podía ni decirlo en voz alta. No podía ser que Inuyasha la quisiera besar.

-Vamos… por favor era obvio. No llego a entrar e Inuyasha te da el morreo de tu vida.

-¡Sango por favor!

Su amiga se puso a reír, pero ella no veía nada cómico en ello. Aunque mirándolo por otro lado… ¿qué otra explicación podría darle a la escena de antes? ¿Por qué Inuyasha se había ido acercando tanto a ella? Casi podía notar el olor a menta del aliento del chico…

La chica del pelo azabache intentó dejar de pensar en ello. Ya le daría más vueltas más tarde, ahora estaba todo demasiado fresco como para removerlo aún más, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Oye Sango, qué querías decirme?

La chica se la quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Cómo que qué quería decirte?

-Si hombre, hace cosa de media hora he recibido un sms tuyo pidiéndome que estuviera en la habitación… la verdad es que me ha extrañado pero…

La chica cortó las explicaciones de Kagome haciéndole un signo con la mano. Ella no tenía su móvil, era imposible que hubiera recibido un sms de ella a no ser que…

-¡Maldito! ¿Me puedes enseñar el sms?

Kagome se quedó mirando a su amiga inquieta. Le pasaba algo por la cabeza y no se lo estaba contando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú dame el móvil y luego te cuento.

No replicó. Se inclinó hacia su mesita de noche y cogió el teléfono móvil. Buscó el sms y se lo entregó.

Sango lo leyó detenidamente.

-Yo lo mato… ¡de veras que lo mato!

La chica se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Kagome con cara de póquer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ese mismo instante en el gimnasio…_

-Soy estúpido Miroku, estúpido.

Inuyasha estaba ejercitando sus músculos haciendo subir y bajar unas mancuernas de treinta quilos cada una mientras Miroku se lo miraba.

-Que dices tío… Solo has tenido mala suerte. Pero la verdad podrías haber ido más al grano… Si hubieras entrado y le hubieras plantado un morreo justo cuando te abría la puerta…

Inuyasha paró la serie y se incorporó.

-Pero qué dices. Llego a hacer eso y seguro que me llevo una bofetada…

-Nunca se sabe… pero al menos le habrías besado.

-Claro sin explicarme primero ni nada…

El chico se tumbó de nuevo y reanudó su serie.

-¿Qué explicación Inuyasha? ¡No hay explicación! Tu/chica/morreo/pareja. ¡Es así de simple!

Inuyasha bufó.

-Qué brusco eres Miroku. Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien con Kagome. No quiero que sea un rollo más. Con ella es… diferente, no sé, cuando estoy cerca de ella siento como si perdiera el mundo de vista y solo existiéramos ella y yo. Con ella es diferente.

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, no sé cómo lo ves pero así no la vas a conseguir. Pareces… no sé lo que pareces cuando hablas así pero que no pareces tú seguro. El Inuyasha que yo conozco hubiera cogido a la chica por la cintura y le habría plantado el morreo de su vida. Pero el Inuyasha que veo aquí… bah… no merece la pena ni recordar lo que has hecho…

Inuyasha paró los ejercicios otra vez para poder mirar a Miroku.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. El hombre que para ligarse a una chica le roba el móvil y la obliga a tener una cita con él para que pueda recuperar su teléfono… Al menos yo no he caído tan bajo…

Los dos callaron unos minutos. Inuyasha siguió haciendo ejercicio y Miroku se tumbó en uno de los bancos de la máquina más cercana a su amigo.

Solo se oía el ruido de las mancuernas de Inuyasha cuando chocaban entre ellas cuando de repente los dos chicos oyeron unos gritos que venían de fuera:

-¡Miroku, sal de donde estés!

Era Sango, estaba berreando por los pasillos de la residencia de los chicos.

-Uff Miroku… esos gritos no parecen muy amorosos que digamos.- dijo Inuyasha con tono burlón.

Miroku tragó saliva. Sabía perfectamente que no eran gritos amistosos pero intentó mantener las formas.

-Claro que sí tío. ¿Ves como le gusto? Me está buscando desesperadamente por toda mi residencia… si es que la tengo loquita.

Inuyasha rió para sus adentros. No se podía creer que su amigo fuera así. Pero sabía que en el fondo se comportaba así porque esa chica le gustaba de verdad.

-Bueno pues yo de ti saldría rápido antes de que destruya la residencia.

Su amigo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En el pasillo…_

Sango pasaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la residencia donde vivía Miroku gritando su nombre como una loca. Cuando pillara a ese desgraciado…

-¡Miroku sal!

El enfado era creciente y el hecho de que no apareciera por ninguna parte aun la alteraba más.

De repente el aludido apareció saliendo del gimnasio con cara de pícaro, aunque algo diferente asomaba detrás de esa fachada. No parecía tan seguro como siempre.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto como para tener la gran urgencia de verme antes de esta noche.

El comentario mofoso de Miroku la irritó aun más.

-Eres un sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi móvil y mandarle un sms a Kagome haciéndote pasar por mí?

Miroku calló. Le había descubierto. Debería haberlo pensado que tarde o temprano Kagome le preguntaría a Sango sobre el sms.

-¿Sms? Yo no le he mandado ningún sms a nadie.

Sango bufó. ¡¿Cómo tenía la desfachatez de negarlo?

La chica sacó el móvil de Kagome de la chaqueta y le enseñó el sms encabezado con su nombre.

Miroku no tenía escapatoria.

-Eso querida, es algo confidencial que no te puedo contar.

Sango estaba a punto de perder los estribos. ¡Ese chico lo sacaba de quicio!

-¡Que no me lo puedes decir! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener la…?

Miroku se abalanzó sobre Sango y la besó en la boca pero velozmente la chica se separó de él y la plantó una bofetada que le dejó la mano marcada.

-¡Eres un cerdo y un descarado! ¡No te soporto Miroku!

Sango se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¿Pero nuestra cita sigue en pie no? ¿O es que no quieres recuperar tu teléfono?

La chica dejó de andar. Se giró otra vez y con todo el odio que pudo sacar de su interior le dijo:

-¡Puedes quedarte con mi móvil si para recuperarlo tengo que quedar contigo Miroku! ¡Prefiero quedarme sin móvil a tener una cita con alguien como tú!

Dicho eso Sango se marchó corriendo dejando atrás a Miroku que la estuvo mirando hasta que desapareció.

El chico se quedó allí plantado. No pensaba que eso pudiera hacer cabrear tanto a Sango y además al darle un beso la había enfadado muchísimo más de lo que estaba.

Volvió a entrar en el gimnasio. Inuyasha seguía haciendo pesas pero las dejó en el mismo momento que lo oyó entrar. Espero a que su amigo estuviera a su lado para colocarle un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Oye tío, ¿estás bien?

Miroku no respondió. Era mala señal. Inuyasha sabía que el comentario de Sango le había herido. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan abatido.

-Miroku escucha, no le des más vueltas. Hay chicas que son más difíciles de conseguir pero eso no quiere decir que sean inalcanzables, solo que tienes que usar… diferentes métodos para llegar a ellas. Mira, si realmente te gusta Sango, lo primero que debes hacer es devolverle su teléfono móvil y lo segundo es pedirle disculpas por haberla besado y tratado como la has tratado.

Su amigo seguía cabizbajo. Ya no sabía que decirle. En parte se lo había buscado por comportarse de esa manera con Sango pero no se merecía que lo hubiera dejado tan tocado.

-Tienes razón. Iré a disculparme. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo porque parece que con Sango solo me llevo bofetadas…

Inuyasha rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Claro que te las llevas. Primero le robas el móvil y luego cuando ella está cabreada contigo vas y le das un morreo. Esto no es Hollywood Miroku si haces esto seguro que te llevas una.

Miroku asintió. Su amigo tenía razón si quería que las cosas salieran bien con Sango debería hacer las cosas mejor y dejar de comportarse como un cerdo y empezar a ser un caballero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Unos minutos más tarde en la residencia de las chicas…_

-Es increíble… este tío es increíble… ¡Me saca de mis casillas!

Sango acababa de entrar en la habitación. Estaba cabreada, muy cabreada.

Kagome dejó de escribir en su diario para atender a su amiga que parecía necesitada de una charla.

-¿Qué te pasa Sango?

La chica del pelo azabache se sentó en la cama de su amiga y le puso la mano encima de la rodilla para hacerle entender que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera.

Sango no dijo nada. Solo sacó el móvil de Kagome de su chaqueta y se lo devolvió. Su amiga no dijo nada, esperó a que ella estuviera suficientemente cómoda como para hablar de lo que le había pasado. Entonces Sango bufó y empezó a hablar.

-Kagome ese mensaje te lo mandó Miroku des de mi teléfono.

La chica miró a su amiga con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tiene Miroku tu móvil?

-Me lo quitó cuando yo estaba en la biblioteca. Entonces yo le dije que me lo devolviera y él me dijo que si lo quería de vuelta debería quedar con él. Pero luego cuando me has dicho que habías recibido un mensaje mío no me ha cuadrado porque yo no tenía el teléfono y cuando he visto del modo en que estaba escrito he caído en la cuenta que había estado Miroku. Así pues, he ido corriendo a su residencia a pedirle explicaciones y el tío primero lo ha negado todo pero cuando ha visto que yo tenía tu móvil y el mensaje en pantalla va y el muy fresco me dice que eso es algo que yo no puedo saber. Entonces yo me cabreo, le empiezo a cantar las cuarenta y él me besa.

Hace una pausa. Kagome se está tapando la boca a modo de sorpresa. Miroku acababa de besar a su amiga. Eso parecía una telenovela.

-¿¡Miroku te ha besado!

-Sí, el muy cerdo. Pero yo me he separado rápidamente y le he bofeteado.

Volvió a callar.

-¿Y luego?- Kagome quería saberlo todo y veía como le estaba costando a su amiga contarle todo aquello.

-Luego me he dado la vuelta para marcharme y el muy capullo ha sacado el tema de la cita que supuestamente teníamos hoy por la noche para que yo pudiera recuperar mi móvil.

Kagome se acercó más a su amiga.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

Sango bajó la cabeza.

-Le dije que… preferiría no recuperar mi teléfono móvil a tener una cita con él y luego me he marchado corriendo.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Kagome comprendía que pudiera estar enfadada con Miroku pero hasta a ella misma que está del lado de su amiga para todo, le había parecido un poco cruel lo que le había dicho.

-¿No dices nada Kagome? Ahora mismo me siento fatal por haberle dicho todo eso. Es un capullo pero creo que me he pasado un poco.

Kagome respiró hondo y abrazó a su amiga.

-Sango, a ver, Miroku te ha hecho enfadar y puede que tú te hayas pasado un poco pero tampoco debes hundirte por eso. No sé que más decirte.

-Ya, es solo que… me siento rara. No sé porque me siento culpable. Ese tío es un capullo.

Kagome sabía por qué se sentía culpable su amiga. Pero también sabía que nunca lo admitiría, aun así debía probar cómo reaccionaría al oírlo de otra persona.

-Sango no quiero que te lo tomes mal pero, ¿No será que te gusta Miroku?

La aludida se incorporó ofendida por el comentario.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta ése?

Kagome levantó los hombros.

-No lo sé, solo es una teoría.

Sango se levantó de la cama y subió las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas? Oye siento haberlo dicho es solo que…

-Kagome no me he enfadado contigo, solo voy a ducharme. Por cierto, hoy no me siento como para ir a cenar así que no hace falta que me esperes.

-Vale, yo tampoco iré a cenar hoy, tengo ganas de ir un rato al gimnasio. Nos vemos luego.

Kagome salió de la habitación y se dirigió al gimnasio de su residencia. Era el más nuevo del campus y por lo tanto el más moderno.

La verdad es que ella no era una chica que frecuentara mucho el gimnasio pero después de todo lo que le había pasado necesitaba liberar energías haciendo un poco de deporte.

Llegó al gimnasio y se dirigió hacia el vestidor. Era una suerte que cada alumna de esa residencia tuviera una taquilla propia, así podía guardar la ropa de gimnasio allí y no tenía que pasearse en chándal por la residencia.

Cuando estuvo cambiada cogió una toalla de las del montón que habían disponibles en el mismo vestuario y cuando salió de él se dirigió a la nevera del gimnasio para coger una botella de bebida energética.

Primero se dirigió a las máquinas de correr, colocó la toalla y la botella en sus pertinentes sitios de la máquina, se hizo una cola de caballo con una coletera de color rosa, a conjunto con su top de deporte y se subió a la cinta.

Estaba sola en el gimnasio. A esas horas todo el mundo estaba en el comedor o en las cafeterías cenando así que tenía el inmenso gimnasio para ella sola. Siguió corriendo durante veinte minutos más y luego se puso a hacer pesas.

Nunca antes había intentado levantar una de ellas pero pensó que hoy podría intentarlo.

Se tumbó en el banco colocado estratégicamente para que fuera más fácil levantar la pesa. Colocó cuidadosamente las manos, una a cada lado de la mancuerna situada encima del hierro que la sujetaba y luego cerró los ojos a causa de la fuerza que estaba haciendo para levantar la pesa. La levantó cuidadosamente pero de repente notó como le fallaban los brazos y supo que no podría sujetarla mucho más tiempo y justo cuando ya creía que le aplastaría, dejó de notar su peso.

Abrió los ojos y vio que una mano le estaba sujetando la mancuerna por el medio.

-Deberías vigilar un poco más.

Kagome se incorporó y vio como Inuyasha colocaba con una sola mano y sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno la mancuerna en su sitio.

-Eeh, gracias.

La chica del pelo azabache respiraba agitadamente. Estaba muy cansada y le dolían mucho los brazos. Inuyasha la acababa de "salvar". Pero su respiración alterada no solo se debía al esfuerzo que acababa de realizar si no también a la presencia de Inuyasha.

Cogió la toalla y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Kagome seguía secándose cuidadosamente la cara sin perder de vista a Inuyasha.

_Qué bonito. Siempre aparece en el momento más oportuno. Es que es tan mono… y esa mirada suya es tan irresistible…_

_Ha sido vergonzoso. Inuyasha te ha tenido que ayudar porque llega a ser por ti y por tu tontería de querer levantar esa cosa tan pesada y…_

Kagome meneó la cabeza a modo de sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

-Kagome quiero hablar contigo. Y ahora no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga en lo que tengo que decirte.

Inuyasha se había puesto serio pero a la vez su voz sonar dulce y melodiosa a los oídos de Kagome.

El corazón de la chica empezó a bombear con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho.

El chico se le acercó y la miró profundamente a los ojos como nunca nadie la había mirado antes. Le cogió las manos y sin perder el contacto visual le dijo:

-Kagome Higurashi, estoy enamorado de ti. Me gustas des del primer día que te vi cogiendo los libros de tu taquilla. Sé que suena descabellado ya que apenas nos conocemos pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Entonces sin permitir que Kagome dijera nada la agarró por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que hizo que la chica cerrara los ojos y se fundiera en él.

Kagome se separó de Inuyasha y eso extrañó al chico e hizo que se planteara si había hecho bien declarándose de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa? No… ¿no te ha gustado?

Kagome vio la cara de desconcierto de Inuyasha y deseó no haberse separado de él pero había estado un acto reflejo.

-Es que… yo… no sé… estoy toda sudada y…

Kagome bajó la cabeza. Le daba mucha vergüenza que Inuyasha le hubiera dado un beso toda sudada, seguro que ya se estaba arrepintiendo porque olía mal o algo, además estaba horrible con esas pintas.

Inuyasha rio y la cogió de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Kagome me da igual que estés sudada o lo que sea que te preocupe que piense, estas preciosa, como siempre.

Acto seguido Inuyasha la volvió a besar y esta vez Kagome respondió al beso.

Al cabo de un rato que a los dos chicos les pareció muy corto, Inuyasha separó los labios de los de Kagome pero sin dejar de sujetarla y dijo:

-Aún no me has contestado.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Qué debería responderte?

-No sé, si te gusto o si simplemente me besas por diversión.

Kagome rió divertida. Le encantaba ese humor de Inuyasha.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un piquito en la boca.

-¿Te responde eso a tu pregunta?- dijo ella sonriente.

Inuyasha hizo como si se lo pensara y luego la volvió a besar desenfrenadamente sabiendo que Kagome también correspondería.


	9. Utopía

UTOPIA

Kagome aún se sentía abrumada. Hacía cosa de medía hora que Inuyasha se había marchado dejándola continuar con su ejercicio ya que él tenía entrenamiento de mañana y debía dormir.

¡La de cosas que le habían ocurrido en un solo día!

La chica del pelo azabache no podía ver el momento de explicarle a su amiga Sango todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que rebosaba en ella, se podía detectar un trozo minúsculo de duda intentando arruinar ese idílico momento.

Era todo tan extraño… Hacía muy poco que conocía a Inuyasha y por si eso no fuera poco, él era el chico más popular del campus i ella era tan solo una chica que acababa de llegar de la gran ciudad y que no había hecho demasiados amigos. Era muy insólito que alguien como él se hubiera fijado en alguien como ella. Aun y con la duda, Kagome sentía que uno no podía ser más feliz y eso la desconcertaba. La única cosa clara de todo eso era que cada vez que Inuyasha estaba cerca de ella, perdía el control de todo lo que le rodeaba y absolutamente todo pasaba a depender de ese chico. Estaba enamorada de él pero no se podía creer que alguien pudiera sentir cosas tan fuertes por otra persona que a duras penas conoce… y eso le estaba rondando en la cabeza des del momento en que Inuyasha la había dejado sola en el gimnasio.

Después de una larga ducha y de una exhaustiva jornada de ejercicio Kagome se sentía muy cansada y sólo tenía ganas de llegar a su preciada cama y dormir.

De camino a su habitación la chica comprobó su móvil y al conectarlo vio que tenía un mensaje.

"_Hace sólo unos minutos que me he marchado y ya te estoy echando de menos…"_

Era de Inuyasha. El corazón de Kagome empezó a latir con mucha intensidad, la chica tenía la sensación de que si alguien pasara por su lado en ese preciso momento sería capaz de oír sus acelerados latidos. De repente algo la alarmó.

¡El mensaje lo había recibido hacía más de una hora! ¡Inuyasha se debía pensar que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos! ¿Y si al no haber respondido Inuyasha se había ofendido? ¡Pero tampoco podía culparla! Nadie tiene el móvil al abasto cuando está en el gimnasio. La chica del pelo azabache decidió tranquilizarse y responderle, seguro que él la entendería ya que iba constantemente al gimnasio.

El dilema era… ¡¿Qué le ponía en el mensaje!

-Dios no tengo ni idea de que le puedo poner…

Kagome empezó a murmurar en voz alta. Estaba nerviosa. ¡Ella era una completa novata en todo ese rollo de tener pareja y enviarle constantemente mensajes "amorosos"!

Así pues decidió dejar de perder tiempo e ir a lo fácil.

"_Yo también te he hecho de menos cada segundo que paso sin ti." _Si perfecto.

-Bueno no espera… a lo mejor es un poco excesivo… aún se va a asustar…

Borró el mensaje para empezar de nuevo. Esto se estaba poniendo complicado. No sabía cómo manejar todo eso. ¡Realmente era un engorro eso de los mensajitos! Pero era tan romántico… ¿Por qué no podían dar en el colegio clases de cómo se deben escribir este tipo de mensajes?

Al cabo de un rato, que pareció eterno, decidió enviarle una simple respuesta.

"_Y yo a ti. Espero verte mañana. Dulces sueños"_

Y sin pensárselo más le dio a la tecla de enviar.

Tenía que admitir que ese maldito mensaje le había hecho pasar un momento peliagudo pero había superado esa primera prueba.

En unos pocos minutos llegó a la habitación. Estaba la luz apagada. Sango parecía estar dormida pero aún así Kagome se le acercó.

-¿Sango estás dormida?- dijo en voz baja. Pero su amiga estaba profundamente dormida así pues prefirió no despertarla. Ya se lo contaría mañana.

Dejó la bolsa al lado de su escritorio, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. A los pocos segundos la chica del pelo azabache quedó profundamente dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A la mañana siguiente en el vestuario de los chicos…_

-¡Ese es el Inuyasha que conozco!- dijo Miroku al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo. -Pensé que nunca te decidirías a ir a hablar con Kagome.

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba cansado por el duro entrenamiento pero aún así cada vez que pensaba en Kagome una energía imparable surgía del centro de su cuerpo y hacía insignificante cualquier estado de cansancio.

-Bueno y ahora que tienes conexión directa con Sango ya sabes que te toca… eh?- dijo ahora dándole codazos.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar. Y si tanto te gusta Sango pues ve y habla con ella pero sé el Miroku simpático y no el Miroku que te dan ganas de darle una patada en el trasero y mandarlo bien lejos.

-¡Bueno quien dice que no me fuera a gustar que me tocara el culo!

Los dos amigos se pusieron a reír y a empujarse el uno al otro.

Inuyasha valoraba mucho la amistad con Miroku. Aunque estuviera un poco loco y fuera muy pero que muy salido, en el fondo era una buena persona que realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ese mismo momento en la residencia de las chicas…_

El despertador de Kagome había sonado hacía solo unos minutos y ya solo para apagarlo la chica notó como todo el cuerpo se le retorcía de dolor. Tenía agujetas por todas partes. El día anterior se había excedido haciendo ejercicio pero el subidón de adrenalina había hecho que sintiera la necesidad de seguir adelante. Aún no se podía creer que Inuyasha y ella…

¡Tenía que contárselo a Sango! Al recordarlo se incorporó de golpe y miró hacia la cama de su amiga. Vacía.

¿Se había levantado antes que ella? Eso era muy extraño puesto que Sango siempre apuraba hasta el último minuto.

Se levantó y subió arriba para ver si estaba en el baño pero tampoco estaba allí. En su lugar encontró una nota pegada en su armario con la letra de su amiga.

"_me he marchado más pronto porque tengo que terminar un entregable de lengua."_

-Es una pena. –dijo para sí misma arrugando el papel.

Kagome llevaba des de ayer noche intentando contarle a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido. Pero no tenía más remedio que dar con ella en algún otro momento y contárselo.

_Tiitit._

La chica del pelo azabache bajó como una bala a por su móvil. Acababa de recibir un mensaje. Era increíble cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que oía el sonido de su alertador de mensajes.

"_Buenos días preciosa, espero no haberte despertado. Tengo muchas ganas de poder estar contigo."_

Kagome sentía que el corazón le iba a despegar de la velocidad con la que estaba latiendo. Le dolía el pecho de tanto retumbo. Inuyasha era encantador. Solo llevaban unas horas saliendo y ella ya sentía que no se podía ser más feliz.

Esta vez no le contestó. Pensó que no todos los mensajes debían contestarse, además tampoco sabría que poner. Decidió esperar a verlo en persona y decirle que ella también lo había echado mucho de menos.

Cuando su corazón volvió a recuperar cierta estabilidad, porque ya dudaba si algún día volvería a funcionar con normalidad, subió al baño y se preparó para otro día de clases.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Más tarde en las taquillas…_

Kagome había intentado encontrar a Sango en la cafetería cuando había ido a desayunar y en la biblioteca pero no la había encontrado. Así pues había ido al pasillo de las taquillas a ver si la encontraba allí y ya de paso coger todas las cosas para la primera clase de la mañana.

Ya tenía todas las cosas que necesitaba metidas en la mochila pero antes de de cerrar la taquilla cogió el frasco de perfume que tenía allí guardado y se puso un poco en el cuello y en las muñecas.

Cerró la taquilla pero alguien la estaba esperando detrás de la puerta y al cerrarla se le abalanzó encima sin dejarla escapar.

-¡Aah!- la chica dio un gritito del susto.

-Me encanta tu perfume.- dijo Inuyasha mientras colocaba su nariz en la yugular de Kagome aspirando el perfume.

La chica del pelo azabache se ruborizó y se le puso la piel de gallina. ¡Tenía a Inuyasha pegado en el cuello!

Inuyasha se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

-Buenos días preciosa.

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, le cogió la tez suavemente y la besó con dulzura.

Olía a menta fresca, como siempre. Cerró los ojos y se fundió en ese beso.

La gente que pasaba por el pasillo se quedó atónita. Nadie sabía nada sobre esa nueva pareja. Eso era una bomba de relojería, en pocos minutos seguro que más de la mitad del campus se habría enterado de la buena nueva. Entonces fue cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo les estaba mirando y se separó de Inuyasha un poco avergonzada por ser el centro de atención. Aún así Inuyasha no se alejó mucho de ella y la miró con cara interrogante.

-¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo!- exclamó la chica de forma casi imperceptible.

Inuyasha sonrió de esa forma que hacía perder el control a Kagome y añadió:

-Pues que miren. Es solo porque tienen envidia de que yo tenga una novia tan guapa como tú.

Y volvió a besarla apresándola con los brazos contra su taquilla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ese mismo momento en algún lugar del campus…_

-Esa mala zorra me ha levantado el novio. ¡Lo va a pagar muy caro!

Kykio estaba que saltaba por las paredes. No se podía creer que esa mocosa de Kagome estuviera saliendo con Inuyasha. Pero lo iba a pagar caro, muy pero que muy caro.

Las chicas del grupo no se atrevían a decir nada. Todas pensaban lo mismo pero ninguna de ella era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a Kykio que ella e Inuyasha habían cortado antes de que Kagome llegara al internado así que no tenía derecho a reprocharle que le hubiera "levantado el novio".

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Esta chica no se las va a salir de rositas.- Kykio se movía de un lado del salón para el otro.

Las demás chicas estaban todas sentadas en el sofá mirando como su "líder" merodeaba por la habitación.

-Creo que realmente esa mocosa merece un escarmiento.- dijo Kagura para ganarse a Kykio. Pero esta no reaccionó de la manera esperada.

-Pues claro idiota. Es lo que llevo diciendo todo este rato.

Kagura se volvió a sentar. Le había salido mal la jugada y todas las demás chicas la miraron reprochándole y burlándose de ella al haber intentado ganarse la simpatía de Kykio en ese momento

-No sé qué le vamos a hacer pero quiero que los dos sufran, sobretodo Kagome.

Kanna llevaba un rato callada. Pensando. Ella era una chica que no acostumbraba a hablar ni colaborar mucho en los planes de Kykio pero cuando lo hacía la persona a la que iba dirigida sufría, y eso Kykio lo sabía.

-¿Kanna en qué estás pensando?- preguntó la líder del grupo con malévolas esperanzas.

-Nada solo que esos dos han empezado a salir sin ni siquiera conocerse. Creo que haríamos sufrir a Kagome si viera que Inuyasha no está solo interesado en ella…

-Pero Kanna Inuyasha no es de esos…- añadió Kykio un poco decepcionada por la idea.

-Pero Kagome no lo sabe eso… a duras penas lo conoce…

-Ya te veo por dónde vas… ¡jajajaja!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Más tarde en la biblioteca…_

-¡Llevo horas buscándote pequeña mentirosa!- exclamó Sango cuando vio a Kagome sentada en una de las mesas individuales de la biblioteca.

- ¡No hables tan alto!- dijo Kagome en voz bajo.

Sango la alcanzó y se sentó a su lado.

-¡No tendría que hablar tan alto si mi amiga me contara que se ha enrollado con Inuyasha Taisho!- volvió a gritar.

-¡Shhhh!

Kagome bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó. Todo el mundo en la biblioteca la estaba mirando. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a ello.

-Te lo quería contar ayer noche cuando volví del gimnasio pero estabas dormida y hoy por la mañana te habías ido cuando yo me he levantado y luego te he buscado por el campus pero no te he encontrado.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste anoche? Sé que te tengo dicho que no me levantes a no ser que haya una emergencia pero, ¡esto lo era!- dijo su amiga ahora con un tono de voz más adecuado por el ambiente en que se encontraban.

-Ehem…

Las dos chicas se giraron. El vigilante de la biblioteca estaba de pie detrás de ellas mirándolas con muy mala cara.

-esta es una mesa individual donde los estudiantes SOLOS vienen a estudiar así que hagan el favor de salir si no van a ESTUDIAR.

-si perdónenos profesor. –dijo Kagome.

Acto seguido las dos chicas se levantaron y se marcharon de la biblioteca.

-¡Que fuerte! Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles. ¡No me puedo creer que estés saliendo con Inuyasha Taisho!

-Lo sé, a mí también me parece un poco surrealista él es tan guapo y yo soy tan…

Sango no dejó terminar a Kagome.

-¡Eso ni lo pienses! Tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a Inuyasha. Él es el que tiene suerte de que tú te hayas fijado en él.

La chica del pelo azabache sonrió frente al comentario de su amiga.

-Bueno vamos a la habitación y me lo cuentas todo con pelos y señales.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ese mismo momento en el gimnasio de los chicos…_

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿Cuándo crees que debería ir a hablar con Sango? Es que quiero disculparme y devolverle el móvil pero tengo miedo que aún esté enfadada conmigo…

Inuyasha siguió subiendo y bajando la mancuerna.

Últimamente eso en vez de ser un gimnasio parecía un consultorio.

-No lo sé tío. Eso es algo que tú debes decidir pero no tardes mucho porque ya sabes, el móvil es algo que todo el mundo necesita y supongo que ella lo va a echar en falta. Pienso que al principio cuando te vea te va a querer arrancar la cabeza pero si te explicas y dejas de comportarte como un capullo seguro que razona y puedes hablar con ella tranquilamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En la residencia de las chicas…_

-Dios que romántico. Como te envidio. Toda chica querría que su historia de amor fuera como la tuya. No me pensaba que Inuyasha pudiera llegar a ser tan sensible. ¡Yo quiero uno!

Kagome sonrió. Todo le iba de perlas. Ahora estaba con Inuyasha, su amistad con Sango estaba llegando muy alto, cada vez estaba más integrada en el internado… ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Bueno digamos que tú también tienes tu historia de amor particular…- dijo Kagome burlona.

-Ougg, no me lo recuerdes. Es que después de todo lo que le dije el tío ¡aún no me ha devuelto mi móvil! A lo mejor no lo vuelvo a ver nunca más y se lo ha quedado para hacer… vete tú a saber…

-No digas eso. Yo creo que en nada te lo vas a encontrar y te lo va a devolver. No parece mal tío… le podrías dar una oportunidad…

-¡Eso ni lo pienses! Es un capullo integral. Nunca podría salir con alguien como él.

Kagome suspiró. Su amiga era tan radical ni siquiera le quería dar una oportunidad a Miroku. Ella solo quería que Sango fuera tan feliz como ella con Inuyasha.

_Toc, toc._

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Kagome se levantó de la cama de Sango y abrió.

-Hola, ¿está Sango?

Era Miroku. Kagome le sorprendió mucho la visita. Justo hacía unos segundos que le había dicho a Sango que vendría a disculparse…

-¿Que si está Sango? Pues…- miró hacia Sango, que estaba escondida en el otro lado de la cama para que Miroku no la viera des de fuera. Era claro que ella no quería verlo pero Kagome tomó las riendas y siguió- sí. Pasa hombre. Os… dejaré solos voy a ver si encuentro a Inuyasha.

Sango la atravesó con la mirada y ella le respondió con una mirada cómplice.

-Hace unos minutos estaba en el gimnasio de nuestra residencia, no creo que se haya movido de allí.- le indicó Miroku amablemente.

-Gracias Miroku.

Y al salir Kagome volvió a mirar a Sango intentándole decir con la mirada que intentará ser objetiva con Miroku que parecía que había venido en son de paz.

Se quedaron solos en la habitación. Los dos callados. Miroku no sabía cómo empezar. Sango no lo estaba mirando muy bien que digamos pero intentó recordar las palabras de su amigo y seguir adelante.

Se sacó el móvil de Sango del bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-Perdona por haberte cogido el móvil como rehén. Fue una idea estúpida y de niño pequeño. Lo siento de veras, no lo debería haber hecho y siento también haberte besado forzosamente.

Sango estaba callada. No sabía que decir. ¡Miroku se estaba disculpando y le había devuelto el móvil como una persona madura!

Como la chica no dijo nada Miroku interpretó que debía seguir disculpándose.

"_Esto va a ser realmente duro. ¡¿Qué más le puedo decir? Bueno voy a seguir disculpándome por mi inmadurez a haber si dice algo…"_

Miroku se estaba quedando sin recursos y no acababa de entender la cara de Sango.

-A veces tiendo a ser un poco inmaduro- Sango cambió la cara y esta vez Miroku la entendió- bueno un poco no mucho pero es solo porque… no sé es mi forma de ser. Sé que soy un capullo.

Por fin Sango habló. Realmente vio que Miroku estaba arrepentido y acababa de admitir delante de ella que era un capullo, pensó que ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

-Está bien, deja de insultarte. Te perdono, pero no vuelvas a quitarme el móvil para conseguir una cita conmigo. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que me lo hubieras pedido.

Miroku levantó la cabeza esperanzado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que saldrías conmigo si te lo pidiera?

-¡Eh! No te emociones no digo que vaya a salir contigo solo digo que a lo mejor hubiera sido más fácil…

-Así pues, ¿no vas a salir conmigo?

Sango sonrió.

-No lo sé. Tendrás que demostrarme que vales la pena.

Miroku había recuperado las esperanzas completamente.

-Bien entonces ¡prepárate para ser convencida!

Y dicho eso Miroku salió de la habitación dejando sola a Sango.

Estaba sorprendida del giro que había dado la situación. Miroku le había devuelto el móvil y se había disculpado. A lo mejor Kagome tenía razón y debía darle una oportunidad. Cuando no se comportaba como un idiota parecía simpático y todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En el gimnasio de los chicos…_

Inuyasha estaba solo en el gimnasio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la radio y el choque de las pesas cuando hacía que se tocaran las puntas justo encima de él.

Al acabar las series de pesas se tumbó al suelo y empezó a hacer flexiones cuando de repente vio aparecer unos zapatos de tacón que se pararon justo delante de él.

-Hola guapo.

Inuyasha subió la mirada.

-¡Kagome!

El chico se incorporó muy rápido de tal manera que hizo reír a su novia. Se secó el sudor con una toalla y volvió a mirar a Kagome.

Como siempre estaba preciosa. Esos ojos achocolatados le hacían olvidarlo todo y solo querer estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

Por primera vez des de que estaban juntos la chica del pelo azabache tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó a los labios del chico con una pasión irrefrenable.

-Uhm, ¿quién quiere estar perdiendo el tiempo en el gimnasio teniendo a alguien como tú a su lado?

Sin alejarse de él Kagome le dio un golpe con la mano en el pecho en respuesta a su comentario.

-Que tonto eres…-dijo la chica entre risas.

Se dieron unos cuantos besos más y luego Inuyasha habló.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del campus?

-Si claro me encantaría. Lo que sea si es contigo.

Los dos jóvenes rieron y se dieron un beso bañado de dulzura.

-Pero primero tengo que ducharme.

-Si claro, te espero aquí.

Inuyasha le dio un piquito y se marchó disparado al vestidor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Un tiempo después, en los alrededores del internado…_

La feliz pareja estaba paseando por los formidables jardines del campus cogidos por la cintura. De vez en cuando Inuyasha le besaba el pelo a Kagome aspirando ese magnífico olor a vainilla que tanto lo hipnotizaba.

Cada vez se estaban alejando más del campus. Querían estar solos e iban penetrando en la frondosa flora del internado.

-¡Inuyasha mira!

Kagome estaba apuntando hacia un sitio donde varios arbustos convergían.

-¿Qué ves?

-¿No lo ves? Allí justo en medio.

El chico fijó más la vista hacia el punto que señalaba ella.

-¡Hay una entrada!

La chica del pelo azabache se soltó de su novio y echó a correr hacia esa aparente entrada hacia algún lugar desconocido.

-¡Si Inuyasha hay una entrada que va a parar a un claro en miniatura cerrado entre matorrales!

El chico no se movía. Sólo miraba a esa risueña Kagome que no paraba de sonreír. Estaba enamorado, no sabía cómo pero esa chica le había calado bien hondo. Nunca había sentido algo tan profundo por alguien. Sabía que sería capaz de todo por esa chica.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué miras? ¡Ven, vamos!

La chica del pelo azabache desapareció de entre los matorrales y entonces Inuyasha la siguió. Cuando llegó a la entrada se arrodilló y pasó entre los matorrales hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio cerrado por los propios matorrales. El sol hacía brillar la verdosa hierba haciéndola completamente apetecible de tumbarse sobre ella, parecía un pequeño trozo de paraíso individual escondido en los jardines del campus.

Al cabo de pocos segundos los dos enamorados se tumbaron en la hierba mirando hacia el cielo. Kagome recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha de tal forma que podía oír los latidos Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que él le acariciaba el lacio pelo.

-Este sitio es precioso, parece mentira que estemos en el campus. ¿Crees que lo conocerá mucha gente?-dijo la chica apoyando ahora la barbilla en el pecho de Inuyasha para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-No lo creo, parece muy limpio y la hierba no estaría tan verde si viniera mucha gente aquí.

-Mejor.- afirmó ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Lo digo porque así este lugar es solo nuestro. Es nuestro… pequeño paraíso.

-Uhm, me gusta como suena. NUESTRO paraíso.

Entonces Kagome se estiró para intentar llegar a la boca de Inuyasha pero él hizo la tarea más fácil porque rápidamente al ver las intenciones de la chica se inclinó y la besó.

Empezaron con un dulce beso pero se fue tornando salvaje. Rotaron sobre ellos mismos de tal forma que Kagome quedó debajo aunque no tenía que soportar ningún tipo de peso porque Inuyasha ya se había puesto de tal manera que no le hiciera daño.

El beso fue a más. Los dos tenían la necesidad de sentirse cada vez uno más cerca del otro. Caricias, besos, etc.

Volvieron a rodar. Ahora Inuyasha había puesto a Kagome encima de él y ella lo miraba sentada encima de su pelvis. En unos segundos volvieron los besos. Esta vez era Kagome quien se inclinaba. Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás para que no molestara y los dos siguieron entregándose su amor.

Entonces Inuyasha empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Kagome. Ella no dijo nada. Siguieron con el festival de amor. No le desató toda la camisa. Solo se le asomaba un poco el sostén de encaje blanco que llevaba.

Las caricias empezaron a ir más lejos que cara, cuello y muslos.

Estaban perdiendo el control de la situación. El chico le acabó de desabrochar la camisa y se la quitó y luego él mismo se quitó la suya dejando al aire libre su perfecto cuerpo.

Kagome lo acarició con la mano y lo recorrió luego poco a poco bañándolo de besos.

Habían olvidado completamente donde se encontraban. Para ellos solo existía ese pequeño claro y su amor.

Inuyasha encaminó su mano un poco más arriba del margen de la falda y entonces Kagome se dio cuenta que había perdido el control de la situación y entró en pánico. Sabía que si no lo paraba acabaría pasando… y se separó de él.

-No Inuyasha espera…

-¿Qué pasa Kagome, estás bien?

La chica salió de encima de su novio y se encogió de piernas.

-No no es nada es solo que… no quiero…- no sabía cómo decírselo.

Inuyasha la besó con dulzura.

-Tranquila lo entiendo. No es un buen lugar. No te apures.

El chico comprendía completamente la situación. Cogió la camisa que recientemente le había quitado a su novia y se la dio.

-Gracias Inuyasha.- le dio un pico- eres el mejor.

Los dos se vistieron y volvieron al campus de la misma manera que habían llegado al claro.

-Definitivamente tenemos que volver a ese sitio, es precioso.

-Sí a mí también me ha gustado pero no es tan bonito como tú.

A partir de ese día Inuyasha y Kagome frecuentaron bastante ese pequeño claro donde compartían su amor sin temor a ser vistos ya que Kagome era aún un poco reacia a mostrar abiertamente la relación que tenía con Inuyasha.

En ese lugar podían estar los dos juntos sin ser molestados ya que si se paseaban por el campus la mayoría de las veces se encontraban con miradas ajenas que no les perdían de vista y eso hacía que Kagome no se mostrara como realmente era.


	10. Lo que los ojos no quieren ver

LO QUE LOS OJOS NO QUIEREN VER

Había pasado ya más de una semana des de que Inuyasha y Kagome salieron a la luz como pareja. Aunque para la mayoría de gente del internado eso ya era un hecho bastante asentado, a Kagome aún le costaba creer que pudiera estar con un chico tan maravilloso como Inuyasha. La joven pareja rebosaba de felicidad. Iban todo el día pegados. El chico siempre agarraba a su novia por la cintura acercándosela lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, demostrando que era suya y solo suya y eso le encantaba a la chica.

Además de la vida pública, los dos tortolitos también gozaban de plena privacidad donde sus labios solo se despegaban para respirar. Ambos estaban sedientos del otro y el amor que sentía el uno por el otro era innegable.

_Riiing, riiing…._

El teléfono de Kagome estaba sonando.

La chica separó los labios de los de su novio pero este reaccionó más rápido y la volvió a atrapar en un sensual beso.

-Inuyasha, puede que sea importante.- dijo Kagome risueña colocándose el pelo detrás para poder ver bien a Inuyasha.

-No importa, seguro que puede esperar…

Inuyasha giró sobre Kagome y la atrapó con sus piernas para luego besarla intensamente.

_Riiiing, riiing…_

El teléfono seguía insistiendo hasta el punto que el chico se rindió y dejó ir a su chica.

-¿Si dígame?- contestó Kagome.

Inuyasha se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás, le apartó el pelo hacia un lado y empezó a besarle el cuello suavemente.

Kagome no conseguía prestar atención a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea con su novio comiéndole el cuello a besos.

Apartó el teléfono un poco.

-¡Inuyasha no puedo hablar si me estas besando todo el rato!- dijo juguetona y con un susurro.

Aun con el aviso su novio siguió, consiguiendo así que Kagome se derritiera.

-Bien entonces deja de hablar- dijo el chico entre besos y caricias.

La chica del pelo azabache negó con la cabeza y muy a su pesar se levantó de su cama donde hacia unos segundos estaba entregando todo su amor al hombre el cual tenía su corazón.

-Perdone, no le oía bien, ¿me puede repetir quién es?

Al otro lado del teléfono se podía escuchar una leve voz muy familiar.

-¡¿Qué no me oyes?! ¡No me extraña, seguro que te estás liando con Inuyasha en nuestra habitación! ¿¡Y por qué me tratas de usted?! ¡Kagome vamos a tener que hablar seriamente tú y yo!

La aludida rió al ver que al otro lado de la línea estaba su mejor amiga Sango. Ni había mirando el número que llamaba cuando había contestado, pero claro tenía sus razones para no hacerlo…

-Hola Sango, perdona, es que… no me salía el número de teléfono…

-¡Si claro seguro! ¡Inuyasha se que estás ahí!

Kagome se apartó el móvil de la oreja del chillido que acababa de meter Sango.

-¡Oye no chilles, me vas a dejar sorda!

-Si bueno… ahora que veo que ya no me tratas de usted y que podemos mantener una conversación correcta te voy a pedir algo que puede que te resulte difícil ya que parece ser que tienes un problema con ello.

-¿Un problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema.- dijo mirando hacia la cama donde Inuyasha la miraba con cara de intriga por saber de que hablaba.

-¿Qué no lo tienes? Te diré yo que si lo tienes y se llama adicción.

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna adicción!- exclamó la chica un poco sobresaltada y sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué no la tienes?! ¡Claro que sí! Y se llama Inuadicción.

Kagome se puso a reír como una posesa. A veces Sango llegaba a sorprenderla muchísimo.

-¡No te rías, es verdad! No te despegas de él ni para… bueno da igual. Voy al grano que seguro que tienes a tu hombre medio desnudo en la cama.

-¡No está medio desnudo!- exclamó ella.

Inuyasha la miró divertido.

-Bien lo que sea, quiero que lo dejes durante un rato, que no os pasará nada, y vengas conmigo. Necesito ir de compras y quiero ir contigo.

Eso cogió completamente por sorpresa a Kagome. Sango no era el tipo de chica que iba a comprar, es más, nunca la había visto ir a comprar, así pues por mucho que le doliera separarse de Inuyasha aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces y quedó con su amiga en unos diez minutos a la salida del campus.

Cuando colgó el teléfono ya volvía a tener a Inuyasha encima. La cogió tan desprevenida que se asustó e intentó recular pero tropezó con unos zapatos.

Por suerte Inuyasha la cogió al vuelvo.

-Que torpe eres.- dijo su novio entre risas mirándola con esos ojos que la deshacían.

La incorporó y empezó a besarla salvajemente. La chica enredó sus dedos en el sedoso pelo negro de Inuyasha y se dejó llevar por él. Desgraciadamente recordó que había quedado con Sango así que apartó un poco a Inuyasha para poder decirle que tenía que irse.

-Inuyasha, me voy con Sango al centro comercial.- dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El chico se separó de ella fingiendo estar un poco decepcionado.

-Bien, así que prefieres ir con tus amigas al centro comercial que estar conmigo.

Kagome vio que se trataba de un juego pero aún así le siguió.

-Sí, empiezo a aburrirme aquí contigo…- e hizo ademán de salir por la puerta sin despedirse de él. Quería comprobar quién de los dos cedería antes.

Pero enseguida notó con una fuerza superior a la suya la arrastraba otra vez hacia atrás haciéndola ir directa a los labios de Inuyasha.

-¿No pensabas irte sin despedirte, verdad?

La chica del pelo azabache sonrió pícara.

-No solo estaba probando si tú lo permitirías.

Inuyasha se la acercó más y colocó su frente tocando la de su novia.

-Que mala eres.

Y se fundieron en un beso largo lleno de sentimiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Más tarde en el centro comercial…_

Sango estaba comportándose de una forma muy extraña. Es decir, se estaba comportando como una chica caprichosa corriendo de una tienda a otra mirando y probándose ropa sin parar. No parecía ella en absoluto. Kagome estaba atónita al ver como se estaba comportando su amiga. Sabía que algo le inquietaba porque Sango nunca antes había querido ir de compras voluntariamente.

-Oye Sango, ¿quieres contarme algo?

-¿Qué debería contarte?

La chica intentaba desviar la atención pero Kagome sabía que algo pasaba y no pararía hasta sonsacárselo.

-Vamos Sango, soy tu amiga puedes contarme lo que quieras, sabes que no te voy a juzgar y que solo opinaré si tú me lo pides.

Sango la miró a los ojos con agobio. Kagome sabía que estaba al borde de confesar, solo debía esperar y…

-¡Esta bien, te lo contaré! Pero debes prometerme que no te vas a deprimir, sea lo que sea.

A la chica del pelo azabache le sorprendió que su amiga le saliera ahora con esas.

-¿Por qué debería yo deprimirme?

No lo entendía. Su vida empezaba a enderezarse. Se estaba adaptando al internado, tenía un novio fantástico y una amiga maravillosa. Las cosas no le podían ir mejor, pero la cara de angustia de su amiga parecía discernir de su punto de vista.

-Kagome solo digo que tú no tienes la culpa, no dejes que te afecte, ni siquiera sé si es verdad…

-¡Sango suéltalo ya! Me estas poniendo de los nervios.

La chica miró ansiosa a su amiga que le devolvía la mirada reticentemente.

-Kagome… Inuyasha… Le… Se ha…- Sango no sabía cómo decirle a su amiga lo que tenía que decirle sin hacerle daño.

-¿Qué Sango, qué le pasa a Inuyasha?

Se podía ver como el terror iba ganando terreno en la expresión de Kagome.

Sango suspiró.

-Inuyasha se ha enrollado con Kykio.

La chica del pelo azabache se quedó petrificada. Las palabras de su amiga no tenían ningún sentido, pero algo oscuro había empezado a brotar en su interior haciendo que se le helara la sangre. Todo tipo de imágenes le empezaron a pasar por la cabeza de Inuyasha y Kykio juntos… y luego de ella con él…

-Kagome por favor tampoco sé si es verdad lo que te digo. Es solo un chisme que ha llegado a mis oídos, creí que debías saberlo, lo siento de veras no debería habértelo dicho sin antes constatar la información.

-¿Cómo… quién te lo ha dicho?- preguntó Kagome a media voz y con la mirada perdida.

-No me lo dijo nadie, estaba en la sala común cuando oí hablar a un grupo de chicas sobre… esto.

Sango se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Cómo… cómo puede ser posible… Es decir…

Kagome no paraba de balbucear palabras incomprensibles. No le cabía que Inuyasha fuera capaz de hacerle esto pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que lo conocía… y sabía que había tenido una historia con Kykio…

-Vámonos a comprar unas botas. Necesito unas botas negras.- dijo Kagome de golpe.

Sango se sorprendió frente al cambio de tema tan brusco.

-Esto, Kagome ¿estás bien?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar más del tema. Ya lo abordaremos cuando lleguemos al campus. Hemos venido a comprar y da la casualidad que el marido de mi madre me dio una tarjeta de crédito y total libertad para gastar así que vamos a hacer uso de ella.

Kagome estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse en medio del centro comercial y empezar a llorar delante de toda esa gente. Había venido para disfrutar de una tarde con su amiga y así iba a ser, así pues guardó todo el tema de Inuyasha en un cajón lejos de sus pensamientos e intentó no pensar más en ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto en el campus…_

-¿Estáis seguras de que Sango os ha oído hablar sobre Inuyasha y yo?- preguntó Kykio inquisitiva.

-Segurísimas. Es más, ha llegado a nuestros oídos que Sango se ha llevado a Kagome al centro comercial, seguro que aprovecha la ocasión para contarle todo.

El grupo de Kykio se encontraba reunido en una de las salas de estudio planeado en siguiente paso de su malvado plan.

-Perfecto. El primer paso esta hecho, ahora ya hemos infundado la duda en Kagome…-dijo Kykio fregándose las manos.

-Pero Kykio en el momento que ella hable con Inuyasha todo este tema va a quedar aclarado…- comentó Kanna inocentemente.

-¿Te piensas que no lo sabía eso? Mira que llegas a ser estúpida Kanna…

Todas las chicas del grupo se miraron a Kanna con aires de superioridad pero ninguna de ellas añadió nada.

Kykio siguió explicando su plan.

-Kagome llegará pronto al campus, así que quiero a dos de vosotras en las puertas de entrada y que cuando la veáis llegar me aviséis. Luego tu Kagura vas a buscar a Inuyasha y te vas a asegurar que cuando Kagome llegue, él esté en la sala común de nuestro curso y lo demás va a ser cosa mía…

Las chicas asintieron.

-¡Vamos! ¿No lo habéis entendido? ¡Todas a sus puestos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto en el gimnasio…_

-¿Qué Inuyasha, cómo van las cosas con Kagome?

Inuyasha y Miroku habían ido al gimnasio a hacer su sesión de deportes diária.

-No podría ir mejor. Esta mañana he estado con ella y ha sido fantástico.

-¡No me digas que ya lo habéis hecho! ¡Eres un campeón Inuyasha! ¡Mi ídolo! Sí que es facilona esta Kagome…

-¡No!

El chico se levanta de golpe de la máquina de hacer pesas y le propensa una galleta a su amigo.

-¡Eres un cerdo Miroku! Claro que no lo hemos hecho, solo hace cinco minutos que nos conocemos. Además, Kagome no es de esas…

-Bah, así que te tiene a dos velas…

Inuyasha se volvió a sentar en la máquina negando con la cabeza.

-Miroku, no tienes remedio. Así nunca vas a encontrar pareja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Al cabo de un rato, en la entrada…_

**Piip**

"_Kagome acaba de llegar"_

Kykio había recibido el primer mensaje de confirmación. Su plan iba viento en popa. Ahora solo necesitaba que Kagura trajera a Inuyasha a la sala común con la escusa que Kykio quería hablar con él.

**Piip**

"_Estoy viniendo hacia la sala con I**"_

-Perfecto- dijo en voz baja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Sango a Kagome.

-Pues creo que debería ir a hablar con Inuyasha para saber de verdad que ha pasado.- dijo abatida.

-¿Y crees que te va a decir la verdad?

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente eso era lo que esperaba ella pero tampoco sabía si se podía fiar de la palabra de Inuyasha. El hecho de conocerlo tan poco hacía que no tuviera plena confianza en él.

-Bueno Kagome haz lo que tú creas que debas hacer. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No Sango, prefiero afrontarlo sola.

-Está bien, como prefieras. Voy a ir un rato al gimnasio, ya sabes que me tienes para lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió en silencio. Estaba hecha un saco de nervios. No quería enfrentarse al hecho de que Inuyasha le estuviera siendo infiel a la primera de turno, pero tenía que saber si era verdad porque no podía seguir así ni un minuto más.

El problema ahora era encontrarlo. El campus era enorme y tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que podía estar haciendo Inuyasha a estas horas. Así pues decidió empezar a buscarlo por el gimnasio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En ese mismo instante, en la sala común…_

-Kykio, me han dicho que me estabas buscando, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Inuyasha a una Kykio que aparentemente parecía estar destrozada.

Cuando Inuyasha entró en la sala común acompañado de Kagura, se encontró con Kykio llorando desesperadamente en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Inuyasha, suerte que estás aquí…- dijo ella sollozando.

-Kagura me encontró cuando salía del gimnasio y me dijo que era urgente, ¿qué te pasa?

Kykio sonrió dulcemente y se secó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

-Ai Kagura, siempre exagera… Yo… solo necesito estar con alguien que sepa que no me va a hacer daño…

Inuyasha estaba atónito. No entendía toda esa situación.

-¿Kagura por qué me has hecho venir?- le preguntó el chico.

Kagura se puso roja y desvió la mirada.

-Yo solo… no sabía qué hacer con ella… estaba llorando y pues pensé que tú la podías consolar…

El chico se sorprendió aún más.

-Pero si eres tú su amiga no yo.- reprendió Inuyasha aún sin captar nada.

-Bueno si pero tú la conoces des de hace muchísimo más tiempo y pensé que la podrías consolar.

Inuyasha resopló y se sentó al lado de Kykio de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

-A ver, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Inuyasha dulcemente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del campus…_

Ya lo había buscado en su habitación, en el gimnasio y en la cafetería norte. Las sospechas de que Inuyasha podía estar escondido en algún sitio con Kykio crecían en el interior de Kagome poniéndola verdaderamente mala.

La chica aceleró el paso. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes para dejar atrás este mal estar que tenía dentro des del momento que Sango le contó el chisme.

Kagome se paró en seco e intentó pensar donde podía estar. En la biblioteca era imposible, Inuyasha nunca la pisaba era demasiado listo para necesitar estudiar ni siquiera un rato. La cafetería sur tampoco la frecuentaba mucho y luego también estaba la piscina pero lo descartó por el aire que hacía.

Solo se le ocurrían dos sitios más, la sala común y su lugar especial. Puesto que ella no estaba con él y tampoco quería pensar que había ido allí con… Kykio, se dirigió a la sala común.

No estaba muy lejos de allí así que aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Kagome ya se encontraba en el edificio, frente a la sala común. Se dispuso a entrar pero al abrir la puerta vio algo que la dejó fuera de combate y completamente petrificada en la puerta.

Inuyasha estaba sentado muy cerca de Kykio acariciándole la parte superior de la mejilla con el dedo pulgar y de repente Kykio se le tiró encima con un abrazo.

Kagome no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La vista se le empezó a nublar y por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver que Inuyasha no correspondía al abrazo pero de repente levantó los brazos y la abrazó.

La chica del pelo azabache no lo pudo soportar más y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro mientras se alejaba corriendo de esa escena. Inuyasha realmente le estaba siendo infiel. ¿Cómo había tenido la desfachatez de pasar esos maravillosos días con ella y decirle todas esas cosas preciosas mientras estaba liado con Kykio?

Su mundo volvía a desmoronarse. No sabía dónde ir. Solo quería alejarse de Inuyasha, de Kykio, del internado… Quería volver a Tóquio, quería salir de allí.

Seguía corriendo sin rumbo. No quería ir a su habitación donde hacía solo unas horas había estado con Inuyasha. Pensar en eso le dolió aún más.

Tampoco quería ir a ver a Sango, tarde o temprano debería contarle lo que había visto pero en esos momentos no tenía suficiente fuerza para decir en voz alta lo que había presenciado.

Se secó las lágrimas y vio que se encontraba en la cafetería sur, y al ver que estaba bastante vacía decidió entrar.

Se sentó en una silla escondida detrás de una columna y pidió una infusión para que le ayudara a calmarse.

Enterró su rostro entre las manos. No podía parar de llorar. Hacía muy poco que conocía a Inuyasha pero se le había calado muy hondo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Kagome?

Levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre.

Era Koga, el profesor de física.

Al ver la cara roja e hinchada de la joven el profesor se sentó en frente y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome, por qué lloras?- dijo el profesor con tono de preocupación.

La chica del pelo azabache se frotó las lágrimas y sorbió la nariz.

-No se preocupe.

Intentó volver a frotarse la cara pero Kouga le agarró la mano impidiéndoselo.

-No sigas frotando. Te vas a hacer daño.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo de enfrente de su chaqueta y le secó las lágrimas.

Kagome se quedó muy quieta.

-Ya está. Preciosa.

El comentario del profesor cogió por sorpresa a Kagome y si no fuera porque se sentía fatal le hubiera dado más importancia pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor que le causaba saber lo de Inuyasha y Kykio.

-Gracias- dijo con un tono casi inaudible.

-Dime Kagome, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada?

La chica negó con la cabeza. No quería contarle algo tan personal a un profesor.

-Bueno no me lo cuentes. No me quiero hacer pesado, pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por ti. Puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras, para lo que quieras.

Kagome le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

-Eso está mejor.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras se bebían lo que habían pedido.

Kagome se fue calmando poco a poco.

-Bueno veo que ya estas más calmada. No sé qué es lo que te ha hecho poner así pero no dejes que nada ni nadie influencie en ti de esa manera.

-Gracias Koga.

-Bien, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en clase de física.

El profesor se levantó y se fue dejándola sola en la cafetería.

Ella se levantó al cabo de cinco minutos. Estaba cansada. Solo quería volver a su habitación y enterrarse en su cama y que nada de lo que había sucedido fuera real.

Caminaba lentamente. Miraba al suelo y saludaba cordialmente a los estudiantes que se cruzaba. Parecía que el rumor aún no había corrido porque de ser así todo el mundo la acribillaría a miradas y preguntas.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su residencia cuando una voz la llamó.

-¡Kagome!

Sabía de quien era esa voz. No necesitaba ni siquiera girarse para saber que era ÉL quien la llamaba.

Aceleró el paso. No quería verlo. Estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarse a él. No podía ni mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía sucumbiría y rompería a llorar otra vez.

-¡Kagome espera!

Tampoco se giró esta vez. Oyó como Inuyasha aceleraba también y ella también lo hizo hasta el punto que se puso a correr pero de nada sirvió.

Inuyasha la agarró del codo para detenerla.

-Kagome, ¿por qué huyes? Te estaba llamando.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que Kagome se derritiera por dentro.

La chica del pelo azabache no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y los apretó para que no salieran las lágrimas mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de Inuyasha.

-Kagome, ¿qué haces?

¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole esto? ¿Cómo podía estar pretendiendo que todo estaba igual con ella si hacía nada estaba con Kykio? La rabia creció en el interior de Kagome y eso le dio fuerzas.

-¡Suéltame!

Intentó soltarse otra vez pero Inuyasha seguía agarrándola sin esfuerzo aparente.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

Esa pregunta hizo llegar a Kagome a su límite.

-¿¡Que qué mosca me ha picado?! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Con la mano libre Kagome le dio una bofetada a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas y frente a eso el chico la liberó.

En el momento en que estuvo libre echó a correr hacia su habitación dejando atrás a un Inuyasha perplejo con la mano en la mejilla enrojecida.


	11. La otra cara de la moneda

LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA

Los ojos le escocían te de tanto llorar. Casi había llegado a su habitación.

Lo único que quería Kagome era llegar a su cuarto y refugiarse en algún lugar donde nadie le molestara y así poder llorar en paz.

Entró en su habitación pero no estaba vacía. Sango estaba sentada en el sofá estudiando japonés. Cuando vio a su amiga tan afligida se levantó de golpe para ir a consolarla.

-¡Kagome! no me digas que…

La chica del pelo azabache asintió sin más y su amiga no necesitó saber nada más.

-Tranquila…

Se sentaron las dos en el sofá y Sango la acunó acariciándole el pelo.

Estuvieron un buen rato calladas. Kagome solo lloraba y Sango estaba allí para ella.

-Kagome, me duele verte así. No sé cómo debo actuar en este tipo de situaciones, yo…

La aludida levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa.

-No tii...tienes que decir nada Sango. No es culpa tuya…- dijo a medio llanto.

-Está bien. Sé que esto te duele así pues me voy a callar y voy a permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites.

La chica asintió.

-Gracias Sango, eres una buena amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En el mismo momento en los caminos del campus…_

Inuyasha seguía pal plantado justo donde lo había dejado Kagome.

El chico no entendía nada. Hacía solo unas horas había estado con su chica en su habitación dándose besos y haciéndose caricias y ahora ella lo había mandado a la mierda y le había partido la cara.

Le escocía la mejilla. ¿Por qué estaba Kagome así? Él solo sabía que la había visto muy afectada por algo que, por lo visto, tenía que ver con él.

No sabía qué hacer. Llevaba todo el día pensando en su novia y en el momento que pudiera estar con ella a solas otra vez y ahora todo había dado un giro devastador. ¿Debía ir a buscarla? ¿Debía preguntarle directamente a ella lo que le pasaba?

Inuyasha se sentó en un banco y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se tapó los ojos con los brazos.

-¡Eh, tío! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido levantó la cabeza.

Era Miroku.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentado? ¿No deberías estar con tu chica haciéndoos mimitos y todas esas cosas de las parejas?- dijo su amigo en un tono irónico.

Inuyasha bufó frente a la salida de su amigo.

-No creo que Kagome sea ya mi novia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero que le has hecho ya?! ¡¿Te la has intentado tirar y ella te ha rechazado?!

-Miroku esto es serio por favor. No sé qué hacer. Esta mañana estábamos bien y ahora cuando me la he encontrado… Estaba llorando y me ha dicho que soy un desgraciado y me ha abofeteado.

Su amigo se puso serio. Miroku podía ser de la broma pero veía que su mejor amigo necesitaba apoyo moral.

-Vaya… Así que, ¿no sabes lo que le has hecho?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Pues sí que estás mal. Las chicas se molestan por nada, ¿estás seguro de que no le has hecho nada?

-¡No Miroku! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡No la he visto des de esta mañana!

-A lo mejor se ha molestado porque no ha sabido de ti des de la mañana.

Volvió a negar.

-Lo dudo. Kagome no es de esas. Además parecía algo gordo. Estaba llorando cuando me la encontré.

Miroku le dio una palmada en la espalda a Inuyasha.

-Vaya tío cuando una tía llora es porque es serio.

-¡Eso no me ayuda Miroku! Necesito saber qué debo hacer ahora. Hace muy poco que hemos empezado a salir y no la quiero perder ahora.

Su amigo asintió. Ninguno de los dos habló.

-Bueno si no sabes qué le has hecho lo mejor será que vayas a buscarla y te disculpes de todo lo que has hecho.

Inuyasha le miró interrogante y un poco perdido.

-¿De qué tengo que disculparme? ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que he hecho mal!

-Eso da igual. Ya lo sabes, lo que debes hacer siempre ante todo es disculparte. Se lo que sea lo que hayas hecho.

Asimilándolo, el chico se levantó del banco.

-Sí, voy a hablar con ella. Seguro que todo ha sido un mal entendido. Gracias Miroku. Cuando quieres, das consejos muy útiles.

Su amigo sonrió frente a esa afirmación.

-Ya sabes que soy un experto con las chicas…- dijo pícaro.

-¿No puedes evitar meter esa coletilla siempre, verdad?

-No, es parte de mi forma de ser.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico lo miró, negó con la cabeza y se encamino dubitativo hacia la habitación de su hasta ahora, novia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Al cabo de un rato en la residencia de las chicas…_

Inuyasha casi había llegado a la habitación de Kagome. Estaba nervioso. El último encuentro que había tenido con su chica había sido casi apocalíptico, o al menos esa era la percepción que tenía él.

Llegó. No picó inmediatamente. Oía voces dentro. Supuso que Kagome debía estar con Sango. Tenía que pensar en lo que le iba a decir. ¡No sabía por qué estaba enfadada Kagome pero era su culpa!

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, picó, espero e intentó tranquilizarse.

Al cabo de poco, Sango entreabrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza. Al ver quién era el misterioso visitante cambió la cara.

-Hola Sango, ¿está Kagome?

Sango lo miró con odio y eso le asustó.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso no le has hecho ya suficiente daño?

Inuyasha se quedó atónito. No estaba entendiendo nada.

La chica salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta fugazmente.

-Pero Sango verás, ha habido…

Sango le puso la mano delante, interrumpiéndole.

-No Inuyasha, no hay peros que valgan. No voy a meterte la bronca porque no soy quién. Sin embargo soy amiga de Kagome y tú te has portado como un verdadero cabrón con ella.

El chico intentó interferir. Quería decirle a Sango que era un mal entendido. Que él no había hecho nada. Que tenía que hablarlo con Kagome.

-Sango espera…

Le volvió a cortar.

-No espérame tú Inuyasha. Tú puedes salir con quien te plazca, que para eso eres libre, pero primero deberías haber cortado con Kagome, al menos le debías eso y no que se enterara por terceras personas de que estabas saliendo con…

-¡Sango yo no…!

Sango se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca.

-Ni te atrevas a excusarte. No tienes derecho a defenderte. Te ha calado listo. Te vio, bueno no sola ella si no que todo el campus va lleno con el chisme.

Inuyasha intentó liberarse de la mano de la chica pero esta lo estaba agarrando muy fuerte.

-Y no te equivoques. No sabes las ganas que tengo de partirte la cara ahora mismo pero no soy yo a quien le corresponde decidir si debo hacerlo porque te aseguro que después de ver como esta mi amiga, no saldrías vivo de esta.

El chico se liberó y agarró a la chica por las muñecas para evitar que le aprisionara otra vez.

-Sango, escúchame, todo ha sido un malentendido, yo nunca…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dentro de la habitación…_

Kagome intentaba escuchar lo que estaba pasando allí fuera pero no lo lograba.

Sango había salido sin decirle nada y no sabía con quien estaba hablando aunque solo había dos opciones. O Miroku había venido a hablar con ella o Inuyasha estaba allí.

La chica del pelo azabache se estremeció al pensarlo. Era muy probable que después de su encuentro la hubiese seguido.

Ella seguía muy consternada pero en el fondo sabía que debía hablarlo con él. Debía dejarle claro que ella no era un juguete con quien divertirse cuando la otra chica no estuviese disponible.

Pensar en todo eso hizo que dejara de llorar.

Fue entonces cuando oyó a su amiga gritarle a alguien. Tenía que salir, ya fuera para enfrentarse a Inuyasha o ayudar a su amiga con quien quisiera que fuese la persona con quien se estaba peleando.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

La escena que vio Kagome fue muy chocante. Inuyasha tenía agarrada a Sango por las muñecas y esta lo fulminaba con una de las miradas asesinas más temibles de su repertorio personal.

Al ver a la chica salir de la habitación, Inuyasha soltó a Sango de golpe y se acercó a ella.

-Kagome.

Inmediatamente Sango recuperó posición y se colocó frente a Inuyasha.

-¡Déjala en paz Inuyasha!

Sin embargo, la aludida paró a su amiga.

-No Sango tranquila. Estoy bien. Déjame hablar con él.

Su amiga la miró preocupada.

-¿Estás segura?

La chica asintió y luego su amiga entró de nuevo a la habitación pero no sin antes volver a fulminar a Inuyasha con la mirada.

-Kagome, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Estás bien? Yo no…

Inuyasha estaba desesperado. No sabía de qué iba todo eso.

Ignorándolo, Kagome empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

-Vamos.

El chico la siguió hasta una de las salas comunes de la residencia.

Kagome le hizo pasar y luego cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Kagome lo siento. No sé qué te he hecho. Llevaba todo el rato queriendo estar contigo y…

La chica le interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué llevabas todo el rato queriendo estar conmigo?! ¡¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de venirme con esas Inuyasha?! ¡Eres un cerdo!

La interrupción de Kagome había dejado K.O a Inuyasha que estaba totalmente perdido. No tenía ni idea de a que venían todas esas acusaciones. Lo único que quería era poder abrazar y besar y acariciar a su novia.

-Kagome, ¿de qué hablas?

El chico se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado e intentó coger de la mano a su chica, pero esta dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan rara?

La chica del pelo azabache le dio una sonora bofetada en toda la mejilla izquierda.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a fingir que no sabes de qué te hablo?! ¡¿Te crees que soy tonta, verdad?! ¡¿Creías que nunca me enteraría de que te ves con Kykio?!

La ira se había adueñado de Kagome. Había dejado las lágrimas atrás. Todo ese dolor que había sentido, ahora se había transformado en rabia.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha no sabía cómo dominar la situación. ¡Era absurdo que Kagome creyera que estaba con Kykio!

-¿¡Con Kykio?! ¡Yo no estoy con Kykio! ¡Yo estoy contigo! ¡Solo contigo Kagome!

Kagome volvió a pegarle.

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no he estado con Kykio!

Se acercó otra vez a su chica.

-¡No te acerques!- dijo ella retrocediendo.

-Kagome créeme, yo no he estado con Kykio.

Iba aproximándose a ella cada vez más y ella iba retrocediendo, hasta llegar a un punto que quedó apoyada en la pared, completamente acorralada.

Inuyasha la tenía atrapada. Le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Kagome, yo… solo estoy contigo, solo quiero estar contigo.

La chica lo miró con odio y le volvió a propinar una bofetada.

-¡Joder deja de pegarme!

El chico intentó agarrarle las muñecas ya que ella había empezado a darle golpes en el pecho para que se apartara.

-¡Déjame! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Te odio Inuyasha! ¡Eres la peor persona del mundo!

Kagome no dejó de forcejear pero empezó a perder fuerzas cuando la ira fue abandonando su cuerpo y la tristeza fue ganando terreno. Llegó un punto que ya no tenía fuerzas y dejó de batallar para dejar paso a un llanto lleno de tristeza y dolor.

-Kagome no, por favor no llores.

Inuyasha abrazó a su chica intentando que dejara de llorar pero ella lo apartó.

-Nunca pensé que me harías esto Inuyasha. Deja de fingir por favor. Ya lo sé ahora. Lo nuestro se ha terminado.- dijo entre sollozos.

El chico le levantó la cara y le secó las lágrimas.

-No digas eso. Te juro por mi vida que no he estado con nadie más que contigo Kagome.

La chica se sorbió la nariz.

-Eso es mentira. Te vi en la sala común con ella.- dijo de un modo casi imperceptible por culpa de los gimoteos.

Entonces Inuyasha comprendió cómo había llegado todo a ese punto.

-¡Kagome no! Lo que has visto no era lo que parecía. Kykio es mi amiga y estaba dolida por algo y yo la consolé, nada más.

Kagome le miró expectante.

-¿Y por qué corre el rumor de que tú y Kykio estáis liados?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Yo solo sé que es contigo con quien quiero estar. Solo pienso en ti. Solo existes tú.

La miró enternecidamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

La chica del pelo azabache estaba hecha un lío. No sabía que creer. Por un lado estaba el tema del chisme y por otro lo que había visto. Ella quería creerlo a él pero ese abrazo no era un abrazo amistoso, además había notado la química que había entre ellos. Bajó la cara para evitar que la mirara a los ojos, sin embargo él le agarró de nuevo la barbilla con delicadeza y le volvió a subir la mirada.

-Kagome Higurashi, te quiero. Es pronto para decirlo pero necesitas oírlo. Te quiero. Para mí solo estás tú. Me paso el día pensando en ti, queriendo estar contigo y nunca tengo suficiente con el rato que paso a tu lado, siempre quiero más, mucho más. Pararía el tiempo cuando estoy cerca de ti. ¿Entiendes? Solo existes tú. Mi mundo entero empieza y acaba contigo. Te quiero Kagome.

La chica se quedó estupefacta. Inuyasha le acababa de declarar su amor con la declaración más bonita y dulce que había oído jamás. Se había quedado sin palabras. Él la miraba atento y ella no emitía ningún tipo de señal.

-Kagome di algo. Ya no sé que más hacer, te juro por mi vida que yo no estoy con…

-Inuyasha para, te… creo.

El chico por fin respiró hondo.

-Gracias a dios.

Se acercó a ella intentando besarla pero ella lo rechazó.

-Lo siento Inuyasha no puedo. He dicho que te creo pero… es que yo…

Inuyasha se apartó rápidamente.

-Ya veo. No me crees, ¿verdad?

-No, es decir, sí, es que yo… Inuyasha yo quiero creerte pero hay tantas cosas que indican lo contrario y lo que vi…

-No tranquila, lo entiendo. Perdona por haberte molestado hasta estas horas. Me… voy.

El chico bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación sin mirar a Kagome y con la clara idea de que su relación con ella había terminado por mucho que a él doliera. Si ella no confiaba en él, la relación no tenía futuro.

Por otro lado, Kagome se quedó plantada en la sala común mirando como Inuyasha se marchaba.

Se sentó en el sofá y rompió a llorar. Había jodido su relación con Inuyasha por sus inseguridades. Inuyasha le había dicho que la quería y ella no había respondido. No le había dicho nada. Le había rechazado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En otro lado de la residencia…_

Sango se había cansado de esperar a Kagome sentada en la habitación así que había decidido salir a buscar a su amiga. No tenía ni idea de donde podía estar, su residencia era enorme así pues tendría que empezar a dar vueltas.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. La mayoría de chicas ya estaban en sus habitaciones.

La chica iba merodeando sin rumbo por la residencia pero de repente algo le llamó la atención.

Una de las puertas estaba entornada y se podía escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo unas chicas.

Sigilosamente, Sango se acercó a la puerta y se quedó allí escuchando. No es que fuera una fisgona si no que algo de lo que había oído mientras pasaba por delante le había despertado el interés.

-El plan ha salido perfecto. A estas horas esos dos ya habrán cortado.

Esa voz de pito, aguda e irritante pertenecía a Kagura.

-Bueno Kagura que esperabas, me he implicado personalmente. Se pensaba esa mocosa que podría llegar al campus y arrebatarle a Kykio su Inuyasha.- dijo una voz infantil y suave que pertenecía a Kanna.

Habían tendido una trampa a Kagome y la habían usado a ella para hacer que su amiga e Inuyasha rompieran. Todo encajaba. El desconcierto de Inuyasha, el chisme, el abrazo de Kykio…

Sango salió corriendo de allí. Tenía que encontrar a Kagome antes de que hiciera lo que se proponía hacer.

Recorrió toda la residencia a la velocidad de la luz sin embargo no encontró a Kagome por ninguna parte. Al final decidió volver a su habitación.

Su amiga se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando hacia la nada.

-Kagome… te he estado buscando.

-Se acabó.

Sango se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado pero sin tocarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

La chica del pelo azabache tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Le dije que quería terminar y que le había pillado con Kykio y él…- un sollozo hizo que la chica parara de hablar.- él lo negó, no paró de negarlo… y luego… luego me dijo que… que me… me quería…

Sin poder soportar más la angustia Kagome rompió a llorar.

Sango se quedó perpleja. Esa situación se había ido de madre y tenía que decirle a Kagome que todo había sido una trampa de Kykio y sus brujas.

-Kagome espera…

Kagome siguió hablando entre sollozos.

-Y yo no supe que decir… me quedé callada… me dolía tanto… y luego siguió disculpándose pero yo le dije que le creía aunque no fuera así y… me intentó besar pero era superior a mi… no podía besarle… y todo se acabó… se marchó…

El llanto impidió que Kagome siguiera hablando. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y luego ésta la abrazó.

-Sango, lo he jodido todo… Inuyasha se fue con Kykio porque yo no quise hacerlo… soy estúpida…

-No eres estúpida Kagome, Inuyasha…

La chica le volvió a interrumpir impidiendo que le dijera la verdad.

-Inuyasha me dijo que me quería por pena… ¡le doy pena Sango!

Kagome estaba realmente destrozada. Al verla así su amiga no pudo más y se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

-Kagome Inuyasha te quiere. No lo dijo por pena. TE Q-U-I-E-R-E.

La chica del pelo azabache la miró atónita, con los ojos enrojecidos y completamente abiertos.

-¿Qu..qué?

Sango se arrodilló para quedar al nivel visual de su amiga.

-Inuyasha te quiere. No está con Kykio. Todo ha sido un plan ideado por esas… por Kanna y Kagura para separarte de Inuyasha. Él no te ha engañado.

-¿Cómo?

Kagome se tapó la cara con las manos. Un remolino había empezado a crecer en su estómago. Inuyasha se lo había repetido cientos de veces que no la estaba engañando pero ella no le había creído. Le había dicho que la quería.

-Sango, dios, Inuyasha me lo dijo pero yo no le creí. Lo he estropeado todo.

-No digas eso Kagome. Inuyasha te ha dicho que te quiere. Sigue queriéndote ahora mismo.

-No lo creo Sango. Tendrías que haber visto como me miró cuando le rechacé. No va a querer verme otra vez.

Sango le acarició la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-Seguro que si hablas con él todo se arreglara. Cuando ha venido a buscarte parecía muy preocupado. Siento haberme portado mal con él. Cuando le acusé de haberte puesto los cuernos intentó decírmelo pero no le dejé…

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Sango yo… yo le quiero… sé que es pronto para eso pero lo que me hace sentir Inuyasha es tan fuerte… nunca me había sentido así, con nadie. Él saca lo mejor de mí, le quiero y ahora todo se ha acabado.

Sango la abrazó.

-Kagome, no sé qué decirte. Habla con él. Dile todo esto. Seguro que tiene arreglo.

La conversación entre las dos amigas terminó allí. Sango se fue a la ducha y Kagome se quedó sentada en la cama reflexionando.

El corazón le dolía y aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, de sus ojos no salía ni una mísera lágrima.

Debía pensar como arreglaría todo ese malentendido con Inuyasha.

"**Tendrías que haberle creído des de un principio y ahora no estarías así. Eres estúpida Kagome."**

En su mente no podía parar de oír esa segunda voz que le repetía una y otra vez lo estúpida que era y así pasó un rato hasta que cayó exhausta en la cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Kagome se despertó antes de que el despertador sonara con una jaqueca de mil demonios. Había pasado una muy mala noche. Había soñado con Inuyasha y con Kykio.

Tenía que levantarse e ir a buscar a Inuyasha. Debía aclarar las cosas con él y debía hacerlo antes de que empezaran las clases. Por suerte era viernes y las clases no empezaban hasta las diez.

Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente con cuidado de no despertar a Sango y se fue al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme y salió de la habitación.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y había poca gente dando vueltas por el campus. Los estudiantes aprovechaban las horas de sueño como si fuesen de oro, sin embargo ella sabía, o esperaba saber bien, que Inuyasha no era de esos así pues no debería estar durmiendo y a esas horas solo podía haber un sitio donde pudiera estar.

Con cierta indecisión y un gran nudo en la boca del estómago, la chica del pelo azabache se encaminó hacia el gimnasio de los chicos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En el gimnasio de los chicos…_

Inuyasha llevaba medía hora en el gimnasio trabajando. Casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se la había pasado pensando en Kagome. No se podía creer el giro que habían dado las cosas en tan solo un día.

Siguió con el ejercicio intentando quitársela de la cabeza. Le dolía mucho pensar que se había terminado, que ya no podría abrazarla, ni besarla, ni acariciarla, ni mirar esos ojos achocolatados tan preciosos… Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Estaba solo. El gimnasio estaba silencioso, solo se oía el ruido que hacían los pesos de la Peck Deck* al chocar entre ellos.

De repente algo perturbó el estado de concentración del chico. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el espejo que tenía enfrente. Inmediatamente se vio atraído hacia el reflejo de esos ojos marrones que tanto conocía y que le miraban con cierto temor.

-Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome con voz insegura.

Seguidamente el aludido desvió la mirada y siguió con el ejercicio.

Al ver que la ignoraba, la chica se puso enfrente de él, sin embargo Inuyasha siguió sin mirarla.

-Inuyasha para. Quiero hablar contigo.

Paró la máquina pero siguió sin mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres Kagome?- dijo sin ánimo.

La chica del pelo azabache tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Inuyasha lo siento. Debí haberte creído. Siento todo lo de ayer. No hablaba en serio. Pensé que me habías engañado y yo no sabía qué hacer… todo apuntaba a que tu…

-Kagome para. Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido. No tiene sentido que sigamos con esto no si tu no confías en mi.

-¡Pero Inuyasha yo confío en ti!

-Eso no era así ayer por la noche.- añadió abatido.

-Inuyasha por favor. ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? Debí creerte pero hace muy poco que nos conocemos y tú tienes cierta… fama con las chicas y Kykio es preciosa y cuando os vi juntos me di cuenta de que todo encajaba…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven. Inuyasha apretó las manos y desvió la mirada. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no recoger esa lágrima con el pulgar y luego acariciarle la mejilla y decirle que ella era la única importante para él.

-Kagome, ¿no te das cuenta de que nada de esto habría pasado si tú confiaras en mí? Yo no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí. Si yo te digo que no estaba con ella tú tendrías que haberme creído por muy confusas que estuvieran las cosas.

El chico cogió la toalla que colgaba de la máquina e hizo ademán de marcharse. No podía seguir tan cerca de ella sin cogerla en brazos y besarla como si fuera la última cosa que pudiera hacer.

-¡Inuyasha, espera! ¡Te quiero!

El aludido se paró en seco. Se giró y miró a la chica que ahora le brillaba la mirada.

-¡Te quiero! Cuando ayer me dijiste que me querías yo me bloqueé, no sabía que decir, quería decirte que yo también te quería pero no podía… Sé que debería haber confiado en ti pero soy una persona insegura y tu eres el chico más deseado del internado y eres guapo y listo y… y yo solo soy… yo.

El chico no pudo retenerse más. Se abalanzó sobre Kagome cogiéndola completamente por sorpresa y la besó. La besó como nunca lo había hecho. La besó con amor y delicadeza pero también con pasión, mucha pasión. Ella se agarraba en los musculosos bíceps de chico para no perder el equilibrio.

Siguieron besándose, cada vez con más ferocidad. Inuyasha la cogió por la cintura y la apoyó contra el espejo. Ella le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo agarró, haciéndole soltar un gruñido.

El chico empezó a subir la mano por el muslo de la chica, acariciando esa piel tan blanca y exquisita a la vez que le besaba el cuello.

Los dos estaban perdidos en el momento. Todo eran besos y caricias. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y las mentes turbias.

Entre respiros Inuyasha habló.

-Kagome, te quiero, eres la única persona con la que quiero estar. Nunca te engañaría.

La chica del pelo azabache le besó el cuello.

-Yo también te quiero Inuyasha.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo. Kagome le agarraba la cara con las manos mientras que él la agarraba con fuerza por la cintura. Volvieron a perderse en los labios del otro. Pero entonces Inuyasha paró y se separó un poco de ella pero sin dejar de cogerla.

-Kagome eres una chica preciosa, amable, ingeniosa, inteligente… la lista es infinita. No hay razón por la cual un hombre no quisiera estar contigo. No eres menos que yo. Ni mucho menos que Kykio. Soy yo el afortunado de poder estar a tu lado. Pero para que esto funcione tienes que confiar en mí.

La aludida se puso colorada y él le dio otro beso pero solo fue una simple rozadura de labios.

-Prométemelo.

Tímidamente Kagome asintió.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo la chica poniéndose extremadamente roja.

-Me encanta cuando te pones colorada.- señaló Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

Después de ese comentario Inuyasha no consiguió nada más que poner a la chica aún más roja si eso era posible. El chico sonrió y la besó tiernamente.

-Aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo todo el día tengo que ir a ducharme y tú tienes que ir a clase.

Inuyasha bajó a Kagome y ella lo miró fingiendo un mohín.

-Tú también tienes que ir a clase señorito. Puedo esperarte.

Repentinamente él la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Afortunadamente señorita yo no tengo clase hasta las once no como tú que entras a las diez. Así que vamos, vete antes de que llegues tarde.

Kagome sonrió risueña, se colgó del cuello de su perfecto novio y le dio un beso largo y profundo.

-Te quiero Inuyasha.

-Y yo a ti preciosa.

Se dieron dos besos cortos y la chica salió del gimnasio bajo la atenta mirada de su novio.

**NOTA: Bueno y esto es todo! Este capítulo me ha quedado muy largo en comparación a los otros y tengo que decir que sigo muy insegura de como se ha desenvuelto la historia sin embargo he decidido públicarlo porque aunque hace relativamente poco que actualizé creí que no era justo dejaros a tod s con la duda de que iba a pasar con Inuyasha y Kagome porque la cosa había acabado mal en el capítulo 10!**

**Bueno pues eso espero que os haya gustado! **

**Seguid leyendo! Prometo actualizar tan pronto como la inspiración me llegue!**

**Besos,**

**Jezabella Swan**


End file.
